El Extraño Embarazo de Candace
by UAkuma
Summary: Antes de que digan algo malo, ella se embaraza de Jeremy, pero no de la manera que creen, para saber como lean mi historia. No se preocupen no contiene nada fuerte, tan solo los nombres correctos de las partes del cuerpo humano.
1. Prologo

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero les agrade. Ah si lo olvidaba

Copyright Disney Company, todos los personajes pertenecen a esta compañía y solo la historia es mía.

El Extraño Embarazo de Candace

Prologo

23 de Agosto

Las Vacaciones de verano están a punto de terminar y el regreso a clases esta a la vuelta de la esquina, la noche cae en la tranquila Ciudad de Danville y parece que nada alterara eso.

**_-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-_**

Súbitamente el grito de una mujer rompe con esa calma, ¿de que podrá tratarse esto? ¿Acaso algún criminal hace de las suyas en las calles de esta ciudad? No, nada mas alejado de la realidad, solo se trata del grito de Candace Flynn. ¿Y que razones llevarían a esta chica a emitir tan estremecedor alarido? Quizá la mas obvia, nuevamente ha fallado en atrapar a sus hermanos y ese seria el porqué del grito, suena lógico y hasta cierto punto valido, esa también seria la razón por la cual los vecinos no se alteran, ya están acostumbrado a ello. Todo lo anterior suena bien sino fuera por que el grito no fue de frustración se trato de uno de dolor, ¿pero, de que clase seria? Bueno, el que una mujer en su estado normalmente sentiría ¿Qué en que estado? Lo olvide mencionar, Candace Flynn esta embarazada, se encuentra en su ultimo mes y esta sintiendo las contracciones que indican que el parto será en unos minutos.

**_¡Phineas! ¿Por qué tarda tanto Isabella? ¿No dijo que iría a buscar ayuda rápido?-_** cuestiono una bastante adolorida Candace, quien mostraba un abultado vientre e intentaba ponerse de pie.

**_-¡Candace! No te levantes, Isabella dijo que seria peligroso para ambos si te esforzabas demasiado-_** dijo su hermano mientras corría para detenerla y recostarla.

**_-Lo se, yo también la escuche, pero estas… ¿Cómo se llaman?-_**

**_-Contracciones-_** respondió Ferb sin con esa calma que lo caracterizaba

_**-Como sean, duelen bastante y son mas frecuentes cada vez-**_

**_-¿Qué tan frecuentes?-_**

**_-No lo se, una cada tres minutos tal vez-_**

Los hermanos se miraron entre si, la preocupación se dibujo en sus rostros, la respuesta que ella les dio no era muy alentadora.

_**-Oye Ferb, ¿Cuál fue el tiempo que dijo Isabella que indicaba la cercanía del parto?-**_

_**-Una contracción cada minuto-**_

_**-Cielos, eso pensé, Candace se acerca peligrosamente a ese umbral-**_

El ver que ellos estaban hablando en voz baja no le dio mucha confianza a ella, pues sabia que cuando lo hacían, algo traían entre manos.

_**-Muy bien, dejen de hacer eso-**_

_**-¿Qué cosa, Candace?-**_

_**-No te hagas el tonto, se perfectamente que cuando traman algo hablan en voz baja entre ustedes, ¿Qué pasa? Dilo-**_

Phineas no podía creer que Candace los había descubierto, tenia que pensar algo para cambiar la conversación, pero debido a su embarazo, ella se había vuelto mas paranoica que antes y no le seria fácil engañarla.

_**-Hablábamos de los planes para mañana, ¿Verdad Ferb?-**_

Su hermano solo levanto el pulgar en forma aprobatoria

_**-Phineas, estoy embarazada no ciega para saber que algo pasa-**_ dijo ella de forma bastante molesta mientras tomaba a su hermano por la playera-_** ¡Ya suéltalo! ¿Acaso es sobre mi bebé?**_

_**-No Candace, es sobre Jeremy de lo que platicamos-**_

Ella soltó al pequeño Flynn y su rostro se ensombreció, el solo escuchar el nombre de su novio le lleno los ojos de lagrimas, sus hermanos creían que algo malo había pasado, sin embargo ninguno se quiso arriesgar a preguntar para no herirla mas, sin embargo Candace dio ese paso.

_**-¿de Jeremy? ¿Han sabido algo de el?-**_

_**-No desde que ustedes hablaron-**_

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, esto ya no dejaba lugar a dudas si sucedió algo muy malo entre ellos, pero ahora no había tiempo para curar el dolor que ella tenia.

**_-¿Creen ustedes que Jeremy, se asusto y me abandono?-_** pregunto ella buscando que le dijeran lo contrario

Por primera vez en su vida Phineas Flynn no tenia algo que decirle a su hermana para tranquilizarla, para el todo indicaba que, en efecto Jeremy las había abandonado, justo eso le contestaría, pero su hermano Ferb lo detuvo.

_**-¿recuerdas que dijo que no la alteráramos?-**_

_**-¿Pero que podemos hacer?-**_

_**-Candace, no creo que Jeremy te haya abandonado, él no es de ese tipo de persona, en incontables ocasiones, tu has dicho lo maravilloso y amable que es, lo afortunada que te sientes por tenerlo, a pesar de tu inseguridad y tus celos, siendo que el jamás te ha dado motivos. Jeremy te quiere y estoy seguro que tuvo algún motivo realmente importante para no poder verte en estos días.**_

Esa era una de las pocas veces que Ferb había hablado con Candace y mas aun, para animarla, para ella esto fue lo más lindo que él hubiese hecho, el escuchar sus palabras de aliento la tranquilizo un poco y le dio esperanzas de que Jeremy regresara a tiempo para ver nacer a la niña.

_**-Gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos, en verdad me siento orgullosa de que ustedes sean mis hermanos-**_ dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y los abrazaba, ellos correspondieron ese abrazo, Isabella también les menciono que reforzaran los lazos afectivos con ella, pues esto repercutiría en el bebé de forma positiva.

De improviso, la puerta se abrió violentamente, los tres voltearon a ver que se trataba, una sombra se abrió paso y dijo-_** Hola chicos, ya volví-**_ era Isabella, quien tenía la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo enorme que había hecho.

_**-Isabella, me alegra que hayas regresado ¿trajiste la ayuda?-**_ dijo Phineas bastante ansioso

_**-Claro que la traje, pueden pasar-**_

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Candace era la mas interesada e impaciente en saber que tipo de ayuda había conseguido y no es para menos, ya que las contracciones habían duplicado su intensidad y frecuencia, su paciencia estaba al limite, ella por un segundo creyó que serian amigos de la Mamá de Isabella, lo cual no estaría mal, pero no era así.

_**-¿Es una broma? ¿Ellas me van a ayudar? –**_ exclamo Candace con horror al saber que la ayuda vendría de… la tropa de exploradoras de Isabella

_**-Tranquila Candace, aunque no lo creas, estas en buenas manos-**_ dijo ella para intentar calmar un poco a la futura madre.

_**-¿Ah si? ¿Y díganme, ya han hecho esto antes?-**_

_**-Claro que si, hace poco ayudamos a una madre a dar a luz a su cachorro-**_ dijo Milly bastante orgullosa de ese logro

_**-Además, Isabella es la única que ha conseguido la medalla de Curación en Situaciones Extremas-**_ agrego Katie

Candace parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría por lo que acababa de escuchar, era impensable que unas niñas le ayudarían en un momento así, sus hermanos ya lo veían venir, ella dio un respiro y en un increíble tono calmado les dijo-_** Primero, me alegra que hayan podido ayudar a esa madre, pero yo no voy a dar a luz a un cachorro sino a un ser humano. Segundo, es grandioso que Isabella tenga esa medalla, pero ella solo me va ayudar a tener a un bebé, no va a practicar una cirugía y por ultimo, yo me largo de aquí, iré a tener a mi hija en un hospital-**_ y de la misma manera calmada se levanto e intento de llegar a la puerta.

Justo cuando tomaba la perilla un par de manos la sujetaron, se trataba de Phineas y en un instante se le unieron los demás para detenerla, les estaba costando trabajo hacerlo, pues a pesar de estar embarazada, Candace aun era lo bastante fuerte como para arrastrarlos a todos, el joven Flynn debía evitar que ella saliera de la casa a como diera lugar.

_**-Candace, es una locura que vayas a un hospital-**_

_**-¿Ah si? Yo no lo creo, dejarme atender por unas niñas, eso si es una locura-**_ dijo mientras continuaba su marcha

_**-Si vas a un hospital… te quitaran a tu hija-**_

Al escuchar estas palabras, ella se quedo totalmente inmóvil dejando caer a todos al piso. Phineas sabía que lo que acababa de decir era terrible, pero no se le ocurrió una mejor forma de detenerla.

_**-Al ser menor de edad y no estar uno de los padres presente, servicios sociales te la quitaran de inmediato-**_ continuo el_** –sabemos que la quieres de verdad, por eso es que le pedimos ayuda a Isabella.**_

Candace volteo lentamente a ver a su hermano con una mirada vacía y por primera vez Phineas sintió miedo de ella, él se esperaba que su hermana lo abofeteara por lo que dijo, pero en lugar de eso lo abrazo.

_**-Phineas, me alegra que ustedes se preocupen así por mí, aunque eso ya lo sabia, lo consulte en internet, no es eso lo que me alarma, lo que pasa es que… estoy mojada.**_

Un gran charco se formo debajo de ella, Isabella sabia de lo que se trataba e intento no asustarla.

_**-Oye Candace, creo que se rompió la fuente-**_ lo dijo con la mayor calma que pudo

_**-Mi fuente se rompí… -**_

Isabella ya lo veía venir-_** 3 2 1 ahí va-**_

_**-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Phineas, Ferb! No se queden ahí parados, hagan algo, mi bebé esta a punto de nacer.**_

En ese instante todo se volvió un caos, todos corrían de un lado para otro, solo Isabella se mantenía en calma y con un silbido, ella puso un poco de orden.

_**-A ver, organicemos esto lo mejor que se pueda. Milly, Katie y Gretchen hay que dejar un espacio en medio de la sala, así que muevan los muebles. Phineas y Ferb, traigan sabanas y agua caliente. Adyson, Ginger y Holly cuando los chicos regresen, coloquen las sabanas en el lugar que las otras dejaron. Y Candace, si ya sé que te duele mucho, pero tendrás que resistir un poco más.**_

Y todo se hizo tal cual Isabella dijo, con mucho cuidado recostaron a Candace en el piso, Milly y Ginger colocaron una sabana sobre ella.

Las contracciones estaban en su punto mas alto, la líder de la tropa se coloco frente a Candace y levanto un poco la sabana, con delicadeza le retiro la ropa interior y se la entrego a una de las chicas.

_**-Emm Candace, lo que a continuación te hare, espero que no lo tomes a mal.**_

_**-Ungh, ¿Qué vas hacer Isabel…**_

Ella le separo las piernas y con cuidado abrió un poco su vagina para ver que tan dilatado estaba el cuello de su útero.

(Para que un bebé nazca es primordial que el Cervix se dilate al menos 10 centímetros lo suficiente para que el pase por ahí normalmente toma d horas o incluso mas en caso de madres primerizas y d horas en madres que ya han tenidos hijos)

Candace sentía que se moría de la vergüenza, no por el hecho de que Isabella estuviera observando y tocando su parte mas intima, era porque sus hermanos se encontraban ahí y no perdían el mas mínimo detalle, en un principio le pareció lindo que ellos se preocuparan así por ella, pero ahora…

_**-Muy bien Candace, tienes 5 centímetros de dilatación, tu hija nacerá pronto-**_ dijo ella con tono calmado y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Phineas se dio cuenta que Isabella ocultaba algo y se acercó a preguntarle-_** ¿Pasa algo?-**_

_**-No, todo va bien, descuida-**_ volvió a contestar de esa misma forma, el ahora si se preocupo

Isabella se alejó con Phineas lentamente para que Candace no se pusiera nerviosa, era obvio que algo malo sucedía.

_**-Ella tiene 5 centímetros, pero…**_

_**-¿Pero que? Habla me estas angustiando –**_

_**-Candace inconscientemente esta retrasando el parto, ¿tu sabes por que lo hace? –**_

Ambos voltearon a verla, se veía de cierta forma feliz, ya que acariciaba de manera amorosa su vientre y le hablaba a la niña. Phineas solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa e Isabella dijo

_**-esto es malo, si ella continúa haciendo eso, existe el riesgo de que ambas puedan morir-**_

Phineas sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, el oír que su hermana y su sobrina podían morir lo sumió en una terrible tristeza.

_**-Ferb, ¿ya localizaste a Jeremy?-**_ pregunto Candace con un poco de ansiedad

El solo se limito a mover la cabeza diciendo no, pero conociéndola, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a Jeremy. Ferb era una roca, no mostraba intranquilidad alguna y no solo es porque esa es su personalidad, lo hacia para no agitar a su hermana. En su celular se escuchaba el tono de llamada, de pronto la otra persona contesto.

_**-Hola, ¿Jeremy? Soy Ferb, te llamaba para decirte que la niña esta por nacer y quería saber si tu…-**_ hizo una pausa que inquieto a Candace-_** ¿Qué estas llegando a la puerta de la casa?**_

Ferb se apresuró a abrirle y por ella entro un Jeremy bastante agitado y casi desfalleciendo, saludo rápidamente a todos y se acercó a su novia.

_**-Jeremy, perdóname por haberte hablado así-**_ y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos

_**-¿Perdonarte? Pero Candace ¿Qué tendría que perdonarte?-**_

_**-Yo pensé que te había hecho enojar o te había asustado y por eso nos abandonaste a ambas-**_

Jeremy le dio un enorme beso a Candace y acaricio su vientre, ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

_**-Jamás haría tal cosa, no niego que si me asuste un poco, pero abandonarlas, nunca. Candace es verdad que ambos somos muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero saldremos adelante, con la ayuda de mis papas y los tuyos, criaremos a nuestra hija lo mejor que se pueda. Candace te amo y amo a la niña que me vas a dar.**_

Phineas no se equivoco, Jeremy es un buen chico y será un excelente padre, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, en tanto Isabella se acercaba a ellos y dio otro vistazo para saber como iba ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena.

_**-Muy bien tortolos, podrán hacer eso al rato, ahora hay que traer a su hija al mundo.**_

_**-Bien y ¿Qué hago yo?-**_

_**-Le servirás de apoyo a Candace, no solo físico sino también emocional, eso es importante para que ella no sienta tanto dolor-**_

Jeremy se coloco detrás de Candace e Isabella levanto la sabana para ver si la niña ya se asomaba.

_**-Ahora, quiero que escuches esto, cuando te diga que pujes lo haces, si pujas todo el tiempo solo te cansaras y será más difícil que nazca-**_

Candace se dio cuenta que esto iba en serio, que estaba pasando en realidad, ella iba a traer a un ser humano a este mundo y por vez primera, no quiso ser como siempre era.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la casa, Stacy Hirano corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, quería llegar a ver el nacimiento de la hija de su mejor amiga, sobre todo por como sabe que es ella y si se lo pierde Candace jamás se lo perdonaría. A punto de llegar a la puerta, un par de luces iluminaron el frente de esta, se trataba de los padres de su amiga.

_**-No puede ser, ¿no se supone que llegarían hasta mañana? Debo detenerlos lo más posible-**_

Stacy se alarmo por verlos llegar, así que rápidamente fue con ellos para distraerlos y darles un poco de tiempo.

_**-¡Sra. Flynn! ¡Que sorpresa verlos!-**_ dijo ella fingiendo alegría

Linda Flynn volteo rápidamente al oír la voz que la saludaba.

_**-¿Stacy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-**_

_**-Emm, bueno yo…**_

_**-Adivinare, Candace te dijo que vinieras a ayudarla para atrapar a los chicos ¿Cierto?**_

Stacy no contesto y tal vez era lo mejor, ya que no podía decir que había venido para ver el nacimiento de la hija de Candace, así que solo bajo la vista otorgándole la respuesta a Linda.

_**-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Stacy? ¿Candace, verdad?-**_ dijo Lawrence Fletcher mientras se acercaba a ellas y él también se extraño por eso

Linda asintió a lo que su esposo dijo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Stacy dándole a entender que comprendía lo que había pasado.

_**-Stacy, no quiero sonar grosera contigo, pero pienso que lo mejor será que dejes de ver a Candace, creo que ella ya te contagio su paranoia.**_

_**-Genial, ahora creen que estoy tan loca como su hija-**_ pensó ella

Stacy iba decir algo más para detenerlos, pero una vocecita se escucho detrás de ellos.

_**-Hola, disculpen ¿mi hermano esta aquí?-**_

Se trataba de Suzy, la hermana menor de Jeremy, Stacy recordó que Candace le había dicho que ella no la quería para su hermano y haría todo para separarlos, por un segundo pensó que eso era imposible, no obstante la actitud de ella le dijo todo lo contrario.

_**-¿Suzy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, entonces Jeremy esta en casa?-**_

_**-Así parece señora Flynn, Jeremy solo salió corriendo cuando recibió esa llamada de Candace, se oía bastante preocupada y quería que el viniera lo mas pronto posible-**_ dijo Suzy en un tono inocente

Stacy se asomo por la ventana y vio a Candace cubierta por una sabana, las chicas exploradoras alrededor de ella, Phineas y Ferb secándole el sudor a su hermana y Jeremy detrás de ella brindándole su apoyo, esto no estaba bien, si en este momento entraban descubrirían todo, el hecho que Candace tal vez tuvo intimidad con Jeremy, que Phineas y Ferb si planeaban algo, aparte que las chicas exploradoras les ayudaban, tenia que detenerlos.

_**-¿Saben que? Es verdad, Candace me envió para distraerlos, porque necesita tiempo para lograr capturar a sus hermanos y esta vez si lo conseguirá.**_

Los tres la miraron desconcertados, pues si bien Candace es experta en conseguir eso, que Stacy lo dijera de esa manera era menos que impensable, Linda solo se resigno a pensar que la paranoia de su hija si era contagiosa. Suzy solo sonrió de forma burlona, pues no había podido detenerlos.

_**-Bueno, creo que debemos hablar seriamente con Candace de esto-**_ dijo Lawrence mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Stacy ya no podía hacer más para detenerlos y solo suspiro resignada.

Adentro las cosas iban de acuerdo a lo planeado, Isabella ya tenía la cabeza de la niña en sus manos.

_**-De acuerdo, Candace ya falta poco, la cabeza de la niña ya salió, solo puja una vez más-**_

En ese instante ella sintió un gran temor, no solo por el hecho de dar a luz, no, era porque tendría que hacerse cargo de una vida y no sabia si estaba preparada para ello, pero al verlos a todos a su alrededor su miedo se desvaneció poco a poco.

_**-No estoy segura, pero vi unas luces en la ventana, tal vez mis papas ya regresaron, aunque eso no es posible ya que dijeron que seria hasta el domingo, no importa tal vez fue mi imaginación. Es increíble lo que pasa ahora, yo estoy dando a luz, mientras estas niñas hacen lo posible para que todo salga bien, no hay duda de que Isabella las guía de buena forma, es una líder después de todo, no tengo como pagarle por esto que hace o quizás si, la ayudare a que Phineas se dé cuenta que existe. Jeremy, lamento si te he causado problemas, pero no sabia cuanto me amas y tenia miedo de perderte, te prometo que cambiare eso para que no termines alejándote de mí. Mis hermanos… cuantas veces he intentado atraparlos y la que ha terminado lastimada soy yo, me equivoque con ellos, no son niños malos al contrario son maravillosos y después de todo sus inventos no han lastimado a nadie, creo que es tiempo de dejar de molestarlos y madurar un poco, no solo por mi bien sino por el de mi hija. Mi hija… nunca pensé que lo diría de esta forma, pero agradezco que haya sucedido, aunque me hubiera gustado que pasara de forma normal y no en 9 días.**_

¿Que les pareció? Se preguntaran de que manera ella se pudo haber embarazado y la respuesta es: Con ayuda de sus hermanos y si es de Jeremy

Para entender mejor este fic lean la próxima parte, descuiden no tendrá nada fuerte, tan solo las palabras correctas del cuerpo humano

Nos vemos dejen Reviews :)


	2. Concepción1er Mes

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, sin mas que decir léanlo y dejen reviews :)

El ExtrañoEmbarazo de Candace

Concepción/Primer Mes

14 de Agosto

_**-Bueno Ferb, supongo que tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer los dos proyectos, tendrás que decidir entre uno de ellos-**_ dijo Phineas a su hermano quienes se encontraban en el jardín trasero.

Ferb tomo el plano del proyecto que llevarían a cabo hoy y se lo entrego a su hermano, el pelirrojo apenas lo estaba desdoblando cuando una dulce voz se escucho.

_**-¿Qué están haciendo?**_

Se trataba de Isabella García Shapiro, su vecina y mejor amiga, ella tenia la costumbre de hacer su entrada con esta pregunta. Phineas pensaba que ella iba con ellos para no aburrirse y ayudarlos en sus proyectos, en parte esto es cierto, pero en realidad ella solo iba para estar con Phineas, Isabella estaba enamorada de el solo que aun no se da cuenta que ella existe, aun así no pierde la esperanza de que algún día pase.

_**-¡Ah! Hola Isabella, me encontraba apunto de saber cual seria el proyecto de hoy. ¿Por qué, se te ofrecía algo?-**_ cuestiono amablemente el joven Flynn

Esbozando una tímida sonrisa contesto_**- Pues ya que lo mencionas, si tengo algo que pedirles-**_

_**-De acuerdo, dinos cual es tu problema y con gusto te ayudaremos ¿Cierto Ferb?-**_

Ferb solo se limito a levantar el pulgar en forma positiva

_**-Pues verán, las exploradoras tenemos una reunión anual en la que discutimos diferentes temas, en la de este año toco salud y prevención de accidentes y a mi tropa le asignaron el tema del embarazo, así que me preguntaba si ustedes podrían ayudarme.**_

Phineas no tenia muchos conocimientos en ese ramo, pero se le hizo interesante y hasta cierto punto, perfecto, ya que el y su hermano incursionarían en algo diferente.

_**-De acuerdo Isabella, te ayudaremos-**_

_**-Genial, les prestare esto-**_ dijo mientras sacaba un libro bastante grande_**- trata sobre el embarazo, esta muy completo, se los dejo yo ya lo leí.**_

Ferb tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos no se apartaban de las paginas, era fascinante, después de todo es un tema inexplorado para ambos, tan concentrado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando Isabella se despidió.

_**-Bueno chicos, me voy aun tengo que afinar algunos detalles con las chicas, los veo luego-**_ dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

_**-Descuida, cuando tengamos algo te llamare**_-alcanzo a decir Phineas antes de que ella se perdiera de vista.

El aun no estaba del todo seguro como es que la ayudarían, pero pensaría en la manera de hacerlo.

_**-Vaya, jamás pensé que haríamos una cosa así para ella, como sea, Ferb ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy. ¿Ferb?-**_volteo a decirle a su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta-_** ¿Sigues leyendo ese libro?**_

_**Ferb aparto un poco la vista y contesto- es sorprendente, este libro me ha abierto los ojos a una nueva realidad y creo que ya no veré a las mujeres de la misma forma-**_ y continúo leyendo

_**-Para que tu hables así de él, tiene que ser bueno y a todo esto… ¿Dónde esta Perry?**_

En otro lugar de la casa, Perry lentamente se dirigió a una pared y movió algunos ladrillos, revelando así otra entrada a su guarida, se trataba de un tobogán que descendía de alocada forma hasta ese lugar. Al final el termino sentado frente a su computadora.

_**-Buenos días Agente P, veo que decidiste usar una entrada sencilla me alegro por ti-**_ dijo el Mayor Monograma en la pantalla

Perry solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y saludo de manera militar al Mayor

_**-Pero, quien no se alegrara será el Dr. Doofenshmirtz, así es, el Dr. ha estado muy tranquilo estos días, eso solo puede significar una cosa… un plan maligno de proporciones gigantescas.**_

El Agente P se alarmo por lo que el Mayor decía y casi salta de su silla para entrar en acción

_**-O tal vez, aun no recibe la pensión de su ex –esposa, como sea, averigua lo que trama o lo que no y detenlo, suerte Agente P.**_

Perry dio un salto hacia atrás para caer en su Perry móvil, que se transformo en su versión aérea y rápidamente salió por el techo de la casa.

De regreso con los chicos, parece que ya construyeron algo, lo hicieron en la cochera.

_**-¿Y bien, creo que esta terminado, no?-**_

_**-Me encantaría decir que en efecto esta terminado, el problema seria si esto fue lo que nos pidió Isabella**_- contesto Ferb sin soltar el libro

_**-Tienes razón, será mejor llamarla-**_ dijo Phineas mientras sacaba su celular

_**-¡Chicos a comer!-** _se escucho la voz de Linda Flynn

_**-Creo que será después -**_ respondió Ferb

Y ambos entraron a la casa, en ese instante Candace llegaba de su cita con Jeremy, iba hablando por celular con Stacy.

_**-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, así que después yo le di mi pañuelo a Jeremy para que se limpiara la sangre de su rodilla, afortunadamente solo fue un raspón-**_

_**-Vaya ¿Quién diría que tú irías a un evento de patinetas? Con lo que las odias-**_

_**-Stace, fui solo porque Jeremy estaría ahí, no por otra cosa-**_

_**-Y a todo esto ¿aun tienes el pañuelo con sangre en tu bolsa? Dime que no-**_

Stacy solo escucho una risita nerviosa como respuesta y se levanto de la cama rápidamente.

_**-¡Candace! Eso es asqueroso, esta bien que él sea tu novio, pero esto ya es el colmo-**_

_**-Oh vamos, solo es un pañuelo con sangre ¿Qué de malo tendría que lo conservara?-**_

Stacy estaba atónita por la respuesta de Candace, por un segundo pensó en ir hasta su casa y quitarle ese pañuelo, sin embargo pensó que lo mejor seria que ella se deshiciera de él.

_**-Solo lo mencionare una vez, apenas llegues a tu casa, vas a lavarlo y a desinfectarlo o yo le diré a Jeremy lo que harás con el-**_ dijo Stacy un poco molesta

_**-¿no te atreverías? ¿En serio, me acusarías con el?-**_

_**-Pruébame-**_

Candace sabía que su amiga si lo haría, después de todo ya antes la había acusado con sus padres, decirle a Jeremy, no significaría mayor problema.

_**-Tu ganas, en cuanto llegue lo lavare- respondió, mientras entraba a la cochera**_

_**-Muy bien, bueno tengo que irme, quede de ir con mamá al Centro Comercial-**_

_**-Bien entonces, luego te llamo-**_

Cuando colgó su celular, saco el pañuelo con sangre de su amado y lo contemplo una vez mas, después de hacer esto, se dirigió hacia la lavadora para meterlo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta del invento de sus hermanos.

_**-¿Qué rayos es esto?-**_

Se trataba de un tubo de cristal de 2 metros de alto y a estaba rodeado por varias pantallas, focos y muchos cables, los ojos de ella se iluminaron, pues sabia que tenia algo tangible para acusarlos.

_**-No se lo que sea, así que mejor le tomare una foto, antes de que desaparezca-**_ se dijo bastante entusiasmada

Con su teléfono, intento tomarle la foto, sin embargo había un problema, la cámara no alcanzaba a enfocar todo el aparato, así que poco a poco se alejó de el para tenerlo a cuadro, solo que no se dio cuenta que en el suelo había lo que quedaba de unos patines, cuando tuvo la toma perfecta, sin querer piso el patín, su celular salió por los aires y en un intento por atraparlo, cayo dentro del tubo.

_**-Eso dolió, ¿Qué rayos? No, no es posible, estoy dentro de esta cosa-**_

Al caer dentro de la maquina, sin querer hizo que se cerrara, estaba un poco asustada, porque ya sabia lo que podía pasar, si por equivocación se encendía uno de los aparatos de sus hermanos las cosas no siempre terminaban bien para ella.

-¡Phineas, Ferb! ¡Estoy atrapada! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, ella solo podía escuchar su propia voz y sus latidos que para ese entonces ya eran fuertes y rápidos. Golpeo el tubo intentando romperlo para escapar solo consiguió lastimarse la mano, el cristal era reforzado y a prueba de ruido, súbitamente el invento se encendió ya que detecto una forma de vida en su interior, el miedo de Candace se transformo en pánico, al sentir que este se ponía en marcha, no estaba segura de que hacia, pero sin duda alguna la pasaría mal.

_**-Si esta cosa me convierte en ornitorrinco de nuevo o en un chico o en algo horrible, juro que les haré algo de lo que no me arrepentiré-**_

La computadora inicio con su programa cualquiera que este fuere, un anillo salió de la parte superior del tubo y un haz de luz azul surgió de él, poco a poco comenzó a descender. Candace solo cerró sus ojos esperando lo inevitable.

_**-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Con mi celular les hablare para que me saquen-** _dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos, sin embargo no encontró lo que buscaba y sin querer dejo caer el pañuelo con sangre de Jeremy sin que lo notara-_** No esta, donde…**_

Y vio que este se encontraba en la cama de Perry, que coincidentemente ahí estaba.

_**-No puede ser, esto ya no puede ponerse peor-**_

El anillo llego a la altura de su cabeza y comenzó a girar, haciendo que el haz le diera.

_**-Iniciando análisis para llevar a cabo experimento**_- dijo la computadora, pero ella no lo escucho

El anillo bajaba y subía rápidamente, Candace se mareo por este movimiento.

_**-Creo que voy a vomitar, ¿y por qué razón la cama de Perry se encuentra aquí? Ah, ya recordé, yo la traje, Mamá dijo que la llevara a la cochera para lavarla, lo olvide y… a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Perry?**_

De vuelta con el Agente P, él estaba volando cerca del edificio del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, el Perry móvil paso justo encima de este y dejo caer a Perry. Con mucho sigilo el entro en el departamento del Dr. que en ese momento leía el periódico. Perry dio un salto mortal y cayo frente de él.

_**-Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿Qué haces?-**_ expresó Heinz bastante asustado

Perry se abalanzo sobre el y comenzaron a luchar, sin embargo algo era diferente, el Dr. no oponía resistencia y el Agente P gano fácilmente.

_**-¿Qué pasa contigo? No hice nada malo-**_ dijo un Doofenshmirtz vapuleado

Perry dio un vistazo al apartamento que también era el laboratorio donde llevaba a cabo sus malignos planes, pero no encontró gran cosa, solo estaba Norm que limpiaba el mismo y lo saludo.

_**-Espera, ¿viniste solo para ver si tenía algún plan malévolo?-**_

Perry sonrió avergonzado y soltó al Dr., este se puso de pie y levanto el periódico que dejo en el sillón.

_**-Veras Perry, no tengo ningún plan para hoy, lo que pasa es que vendrán las amigas de Vanessa y me pidió que estuviera calmado y que no hiciera nada raro para no avergonzarla frente a ellas, y tu sabes cuanto quiero a mi hija.**_

Perry vio por un segundo al Dr. esperando que este le dijera que era una broma, pero no fue así, Doofenshmirtz se quedo en silencio y bastante serio.

_**-¿Creías que haría algo en esta pausa verdad?-**_dijo el Dr. y Perry se encogió de hombros

_**-Vamos, el día de hoy no habrá nada, así que mejor vete, antes de que Vanessa llegue y se enfade conmigo-**_

Perry dio un último vistazo y salió por la ventana que entro, para caer en su vehículo

_**-Vaya creyó que era una mentira-**_ le dijo Norm al Dr.

_**-Si, eso es lo que pasa cuando dices muchas por mucho tiempo, al final nadie te cree-** _contesto Heinz algo triste por la actitud de Perry_**- Pero bueno, tú también debes de ocultarte, no quiero que las amigas de Vanessa te vean**_

_**-¿Al menos me darás las gracias por limpiar tu apartamento?-**_

_**-Cierra la boca y metete en tu cuarto-**_

De regreso a la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Candace aun se encontraba en el interior del tubo, ya no estaba asustada tan solo aburrida por ver bajar y subir el anillo.

_**-¿Cuándo acabara esto? ¿Y eso es lo que hace, matar de aburrimiento?-**_

_**-Análisis terminado-**_ dijo la computadora y el anillo se retiro

En la pantalla se leía esto:

1er Sujeto: Femenino

Nombre: Candace Gertrude Flynn

Edad: 16 años

Estatura: 1.75m

Peso: 60 kilos

Porcentaje para llevar a cabo el experimento: 95

Pros: Perfecto estado de salud

Contras: Demasiado joven

Se tomara una muestra de ADN para probar compatibilidad

Y una pequeña aguja salió del piso, acto seguido, pincho a Candace en el primer lugar al cual tuvo alcance.

_**-¡Ouch! ¡¿Oye que te pasa?! Eso dolió-**_ grito mientras se tocaba donde lo hizo_**- si querías pincharme, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en mi brazo? No ahí**_

Nuevamente se leyó:

Muestra de ADN: Sin alteración

Viabilidad: 95 por ciento

Compatibilidad con 2do sujeto: Esperando a tener ADN

Y sin que ella lo supiera, un sensor comenzó a buscar la segunda muestra

_**-Muestra no encontrada-**_ dijo la computadora al no tenerla

El sensor continúa buscando y finalmente hallo algo… el pañuelo, rápidamente un pequeño brazo lo tomo y se lo llevo, ella no se dio cuenta de esto.

_**-Análisis terminado-** _volvió a decir la computadora

En la pantalla se leyó:

2do sujeto: Masculino

Nombre: Jeremy Johnson

Edad: 17 años

Estatura: 1.80m

Peso: 65 kilos

Porcentaje para llevar a cabo el experimento: 96

Pros: Perfecto estado de salud

Contras: Demasiado joven

Muestra de ADN: Sin alteración

Viabilidad: 96 por ciento

Compatibilidad con 1er sujeto: 99.2 por ciento

Se procede al segundo nivel del experimento, se fertilizara un ovulo artificial con el ADN tomado de ambos y se implantara en 1er Sujeto.

Mientras tanto, Candace solo esperaba que esto terminara, algo le decía que pronto seria.

_**-Ouch, ¿Oye que te sucede ahora, esto se convertirá en rutina? Bueno al menos ahora fue en el brazo-**_ dijo ahora tocándose el brazo donde la pico

De pronto, el tubo se abrió y ella fue libre

_**-¿Eso fue todo? Vaya, creo que esto es lo mas aburrido que esos dos han construido, ni siquiera vale la pena decirle a Mamá-**_

Candace salió del tubo y se dirigió a tomar su celular, en ese momento sonó, se trataba de su novio.

_**-Hola Jeremy ¿acaso no puedes vivir sin mi ni un segundo?-**_ dijo ella haciéndose la interesante, desde luego él lo tomo a broma a pesar que lo dijo en serio

_**-Hola Candace, te hablaba para saber si quieres comer conmigo-**_

Ella sintió que era lo segundo mejor que le pasaba el día de hoy y quizás le ayudaría a olvidar el mal rato que tuvo hace un minuto.

_**-De acuerdo, acepto tu invitación-**_

_**-Genial, entonces nos vemos en el parque en 10 minutos-**_

_**-Ahí estaré-** _y colgó su celular, ella dio otro vistazo a la maquina, apenas podía creer que se había encerrado sola en ese aparato, afortunadamente nadie vio eso, porque fue demasiado patético. Y antes de que alguien viniera, salió de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Sin embargo, en la pantalla se podía leer lo siguiente:

Se llevo a cabo la inoculación del ovulo fertilizado en el 1er sujeto con éxito

Probabilidad de rechazo: 10 por ciento

Tiempo estimado de llegada al útero: 6 horas

Hasta entonces se pasara a modo inactivo

Que tenga un buen día.

Justo cuando la pantalla se apagaba, los chicos regresaron a la cochera, Ferb aun leía ese libro.

_**-Vamos Ferb, tenemos que avisarle a Isabella que el aparato esta terminado-**_

Su hermano solo asomo su pulgar, aprobando esa acción. Phineas tomo su celular y llamo a Isabella.

_**-Hola Isabella, ya terminamos lo que nos pediste-**_

_**-¿En serio? Me alegra chicos, pero hay un problema, regresare tarde y es probable que no pueda verlo hoy-**_

_**-Lastima, yo quería mostrarte lo que hacia, te serviría muy bien para tu exposición-**_

_**-Lo se, sabia que podía confiar en ustedes, tal vez mañana pueda ir a verlo-**_

_**-Esta bien, será mañana-**_

_**-Bueno Phineas, te veo mañana, adiós-**_

El colgó el teléfono, no estaba triste solo un poco desilusionado, el realmente quería mostrarle el invento a Isabella, aunque pensándolo bien, esto fue perfecto.

_**-Oye Ferb, será mejor que revisemos el invento, creo que tenía algunas fallas, no podemos entregarlo así-**_

Feb tomo su cinturón de herramientas y se puso de inmediato a revisar la maquina, Phineas mientras tanto, revisaba la integridad del tubo y demás aparatos que tenia, al terminar, apretó un botón que convirtió a la maquina en un pequeño cubo.

En ese instante, la madre de ambos entro a la cochera.

_**-Oigan niños, ¿no han visto a su hermana?-**_

_**-¿A Candace? No Mamá, no hemos visto en todo el día-**_

_**-Esa niña me va a oír, le dije que lavara la cama de Perry, antes de que fuera a algún lado-**_

_**-Descuida, en cuanto llegue le avisaremos que la buscas-**_

_**-¿de verdad? Gracias niños, bueno iré a terminar ese bordado que deje pendiente-** _y salió de ahí

Ferb bajo el libro, era la señal de que lo había terminado, Phineas se le acerco para saber lo que averiguo.

_**-¿y bien?-**_

_**-Tal como lo dijo Isabella, esta muy completo y explica muy bien las cosas, en definitiva el autor sabia lo que hacia-**_

_**-Me alegro por ti hermano, pero que te parece si terminamos el plan original de esta mañana-** _dijo Phineas mientras sacaba los planos que había escogido para el proyecto de hoy.

Ferb los leyó y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra y su hermano lo siguió.

Mas tarde ese día, Candace finalmente regresaba a su casa y sabia que estaba en problemas, por no lavar la cama de Perry como su mamá le dijo, así que a regañadientes lo hizo, cuando acabo, subió a su habitación y llamo a su amiga Stacy.

_**-Hola Stacy. ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?-**_

_**-Bien ¿y a ti como te fue con Jeremy?-**_

_**-Excelente, me llevo a comer y todo fue fabuloso, lo único malo es que perdí el pañuelo-**_

_**-¿No lo lavaste como te dije? Candace eso es asqueroso, por no decir antihigiénico-**_

_**-Lo iba a lavar, bueno más bien se me cayó y no, no lo conservaría-**_

Stacy hizo una pausa, sabia que Candace lo guardaría, pero no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario, así que si lo perdió, bueno ese asunto ya estaba terminado y le cambio la platica

_**-Por cierto, ¿adonde te llevo Jeremy?**_

_**-Me llevo a un restaurante Chino, todo estuvo rico, pero sabes que fue lo mas extraño**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**_

_**-Cuando nos trajeron las galletas de la fortuna, la mía decía "Tu vida esta a punto de cambiar, si lo hace para bien o para mal dependerá de la decisión que tomes"**_

_**-Candace, solo es una frase que alguien puso en un papel, ¿ya olvidaste lo que sucedió cuando seguiste al pie de la letra lo que decían las galletas?-**_

Ella recordó el día en que siguió al pie de la letra lo que decían las galletas y que a pesar de que hizo lo que estas decían al final no logro atrapar a sus hermanos y si terminar con algunas heridas además de la humillación por fallar.

_**-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no me abrumare por algo así, mi vida esta bien, salvo por los chicos no me quejo.**_

_**-¡Stacy Hirano! ¡Ya son más de las 11! ¿No piensas dormir? Mañana hay que ir con tu tía-** _se oyó la voz de la mamá de Stacy por el teléfono bastante molesta

_**-Ya me tengo que ir, te hablo cuando regrese-**_

_**-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- y cerro su celular**_

_**-Esta día fue genial, bueno sin contar lo de la maquina, lo demás estuvo bien- puso su teléfono en la cómoda y vio el reloj- Es verdad ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir, con suerte tendré ese sueño con Jeremy… y el unicornio otra vez**_

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su cara mientras se cambiaba de ropa, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida, el resto de la noche transcurrió en calma y todos dormían tranquilamente, sin embargo una luz extraña salía de la cochera, se trataba de la maquina ahora convertida en cubo, ella seguía su programa establecido y al parecer finalmente lo había completado, en su pantalla se leía:

_**-Ovulo artificial implantado con éxito**_

_**-Iniciando fase tres del experimento, una vez implantado el ovulo se desarrollara hasta completarlo.**_

_**-El tiempo de desarrollo será de… 9 días**_

_**-Se procede a apagado total, Adiós**_

(La edad optima para embarazarse según expertos, es de los 20 años a los 30 años, ya que si se pretende tener un bebé mas joven se corre el riesgo de tener complicaciones medicas serias como: toxemia, hipertensión o un parto prematuro lo que desencadenaría en la muerte de la madre. Por otro lado si se decide embarazar después de los 30, el material genético de los óvulos se comienza a degradar dando como consecuencia: malformaciones congénitas, abortos espontáneos y problemas al momento de dar a luz. Se recomienda que las mujeres que se encuentren dentro del rango y quieran ser madres deben tener un buen estado de salud física y mental, para así tener un bebé sano.)

15 de agosto

Y al día siguiente

El reloj despertador suena en la habitación de los chicos, rápidamente se ponen de pie y bajando una palanca, ambos ya están vestidos y listos para llevar a cabo cualquier experimento.

_**-Niños, el desayuno esta servido-**_ dijo Linda entrando al cuarto de ellos

_**-Claro mamá ya vamos-**_

_**-Oh ya veo que están listos, me alegra mucho eso, no tarden y despierten a su hermana-** _continuo y salió del cuarto

_**-¿Candace aun no despierta? Que raro, ella es la primera en levantarse para averiguar que haremos hoy y atraparnos-**_ dijo Phineas mientras levantaba a Perry

Los niños salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la de Candace, al llegar a la puerta se les ocurrió una forma de despertarla que seguro la haría enojar, enviaron a Perry a hacerlo.

Pacientemente esperaron hasta que el emitió su particular gruñido

_**-Ya es hora de levantarse-** _grito Phineas al entrar y esperaba un recibimiento hostil

Pero esta vez no fue así, ella no se encontraba en su cama, ellos se acercaron a la misma.

_**-¿Y Candace?-** _dijo el joven Flynn mientras levantaba una sabana

En ese instante se escucho proveniente del baño, era ella no había duda, ya que de ninguna forma Candace dejaría a alguien entrar en el.

_**-Oye hermanita, el desayuno esta servido, será mejor que…**_- Phineas hizo una pausa al verla

En la puerta del baño se encontraba ella y no tenia buena expresión, al parecer estaba enferma. Phineas se preocupo un poco al verla así.

_**-¿Candace, estas bien? Te ves terrible**_

_**-Gracias Phineas, yo también te quiero**_

_**-No, perdona no quise decir eso**_

Ella se sentó en su cama y realmente se veía mal, de manera extraña acaricio a Perry

_**-Ya lo se, solo quise hacer una broma**_

_**-¿Y que te paso?**_

_**-Me siento mal, hace dos horas tuve unas nauseas espantosas y de pronto me dieron ganas de vomitar, tal vez algo que comí no me cayo bien y la verdad yo…-** _Candace se llevo las manos a la boca y apenas pudo detener el vomito, sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo de nueva cuenta al baño, sus hermanos ahora si estaban preocupados por ella.

_**-Ferb ¿Qué crees que le suceda a Candace?-**_

Su hermano solo se encogió de hombros, era obvio que algo malo pasaba con ella, por un segundo Phineas pensó en decirle a su madre y que así ella la ayudara, pero un mal presentimiento vino a su mente.

_**-Estaré bien chicos, mejor bajen pronto o Mamá vendrá a ver que sucede-**_ se escucho la voz de Candace desde el baño

Phineas no muy convencido hizo caso de lo que su hermana dijo, para el Candace no estaba bien, aun cuando ella no lo haya dicho y no pidiera ayuda. Los dos chicos bajaron a desayunar, se sentaron a la mesa y tranquilamente ingirieron sus alimentos. Algunos minutos después, Candace bajo las escaleras, ahora se veía peor.

_**-Hola… Mamá ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-**_ dijo tratando de no tropezar e intentando llegar a su silla

_**-Toma Hija, es tu favorito, tu cereal con leche sin lactosa-**_

Candace hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar, de manera increíble conservo la calma y tomo una cuchara para tomar su cereal. Antes que pudiera comer algo del plato, un aroma terrible llego a ella.

_**-Cielos ¿Qué es esa peste?-**_

Phineas sabia que a ella le desagradaba el olor de Perry y de inmediato se disculpo con ella

_**-Lo siento Candace, hoy nos toca bañarlo y por eso…**_

_**-No, no hablo de Perry, hablo de ese aroma a flores muertas-**_

Phineas y Ferb trataron de localizar el aroma al que ella se refería, pero no tuvieron éxito, solo olían el dulce perfume nuevo de su Mamá

_**-Candace es mi nuevo perfume, se llama Camino de Primavera-**_ dijo linda mientras se acercaba a su hija para mostrárselo

_**-Mamá, no te acerques a mí con eso, debería llamarse camino al basurero, no puedo creer que lo hayas comprado-**_

Sus hermanos no daban crédito a lo que sucedía, Candace era aficionada a los perfumes de su Mamá y de vez en cuando se ponía un poco de estos y ahora decía que eran horribles, sin duda algo malo sucedía con ella.

Candace tomo una cucharada de su plato y súbitamente dejo caer la misma- Esto sabe horrible, tiene demasiada azúcar

Su Madre ahora si estaba preocupada, que haya dicho eso de su perfume, es posible ya que era muy penetrante el aroma, pero que dijera eso del cereal que ella misma había escogido es inconcebible

_**-¿Hija? ¿Te sientes bien?-**_ dijo Linda tocando la frente de Candace

_**-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo-**_ contesto ella de mal humor

Candace se levanto de la mesa, no tenia hambre, las nauseas eran mas intensas y no quería tener un bochornoso accidente frente a todos. Sus hermanos se alarmaron por su actitud, era muy hostil, a la defensiva, como pudo subió las escaleras, sus piernas apenas la sostenían.

_**-¡Gracias por el desayuno! Nos retiramos-** _dijo Phineas rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Linda de reaccionar y ambos se fueron corriendo tras Candace

_**-¿Niños? Pero si apenas tocaron la comida-**_ dijo ella bastante desconcertada de su hija lo esperaría, nunca de ellos.

_**-Cariño, no te preocupes, seguramente están preparando algún "invento" como dice Candace-**_ comento calmadamente Lawrence

_**-¿Pero y ella? ¿Qué le sucedió?-**_

_**-Seguramente tuvo una pelea con Jeremy o Stacy, ya la conoces, se le pasara a pesar de todo es una buena chica-** _continuo el y tomando su mano la llevo a su silla- Vamos siéntate o se enfriara tu desayuno

Linda solo atino a suspirar resignada, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas y era verdad, Candace solo tuvo un mal día ayer y no había motivo para inquietarse. Mientras tanto, Phineas y Ferb llegaban a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Para su buena suerte ella no la cerro.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Dónde esta?-** _se pregunto Phineas al no verla en su habitación

Ferb le toco el hombro y le señalo el baño, en efecto ella estaba ahí, se escuchaba la terrible forma en que vomitaba seguida por el sonido del agua corriendo por el sanitario. Ella salió y se veía mucho peor.

_**-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?-** _dijo ella caminando lentamente tratando de llegar a su cama

Cuando se encontraba sola normalmente hablaba consigo misma, se cuestionaba sobre cualquier tipo de cosas de si Jeremy la quería hasta si sus hermanos eran de verdad una molestia, casi siempre llegaba a la conclusión que no era tan grave como pensaba, en esta ocasión no fue diferente, y por mas vueltas que le diera ella intuía lo que le pasaba.

_**-¿Qué podrá ser? Se tratara de… no es una locura-**_

Tan concentrada estaba que no noto que sus hermanos se encontraban ahí, se sentó y cerró sus ojos por un momento y sin querer dijo:

_**-Se supone que esta semana tiene que llegar mi periodo, así que…**_

_**-¿Qué cosa Candace?**_

Al escuchar la voz de Phineas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo, había dicho algo que ellos probablemente no entenderían.

_**-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?-** _grito fingiendo enojo

_**-Candace, nos preocupa que te pasa, dinos lo que piensas que tienes, tal vez te podamos ayudar-**_

Ella ya no estaba en posición de molestarse, ya que realmente se sentía mal y no quería estar así, de manera que no tuvo opción mas que contarles y tal vez le ayudarían.

_**-Esto ya me había pasado antes, pero esa vez no me dolió tanto, ni tuve estas nauseas y vomito-**_

_**-¿Te refieres a tu periodo?-**_ le dijo con total naturalidad que a ella le pareció mal

_**-Es posible y aunque les haya dicho eso, tal vez no lo entiendan-**_

Phineas y Ferb se miraron y de forma increíble ellos ya tenían la respuesta al mal que le aquejaba.

-_**Tienes Síndrome Premenstrual y eso les pasa a muchas chicas-**_

_**-Así es el SMP se caracteriza por dolor de cabeza, nauseas y vomito en el aspecto físico, en cuanto al emocional se presentan la irritabilidad, el letargo, la hostilidad y algo de confusión o depresión-** _continuo Ferb con la explicación

Candace se sorprendió por lo que sus hermanos le acababan de decir, no sabia si alegrarse o alarmarse por esto, después de todo no era normal que ellos lo supieran.

_**-Pero… ¿Cómo? Oigan ¿No son muy jóvenes para saber algo así?-**_

_**-Si, si lo somos-** _Phineas tomo las manos de su hermana-_** Candace, en verdad nos preocupa lo que te pueda suceder, además esto lo averiguamos después de leer el libro sobre el embarazo que nos presto Isabella-**_

_**-¿Libro sobre el embarazo? ¿Y para que tienen ustedes eso?-**_

_**-Una larga historia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte en cama y con algunas pastillas de Ibuprofeno estarás bien en unas horas-**_ dijo Ferb uniendo sus manos con las de sus hermanos

Ella estaba demasiado adolorida y mareada, como para ponerse a discutir con ellos, así que dejo las cosas así.

_**-¿Saben que? Me quedare el día de hoy en cama, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, son libres y no estarán bajo mi supervisión –**_ dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama-_** Pero en serio, quiero saber porque Isabella les dio ese libro.**_

Phineas y Ferb salieron del cuarto, una vez afuera se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que harían hoy, no fue tan difícil ya que solo tenían dos pendientes, el invento para Isabella y la enfermedad de Candace.

_**-Bueno Ferb, parece que tendré que hablarle a Isabella, mientras tú traes las pastillas para Candace.**_

El chico de pocas palabras solo aprobó esto con su pulgar, de esa forma Phineas fue a la cochera por el invento, cuando lo saco de ahí, tomo su celular y llamo a la morena, mas tardo en hacer esto que Ferb en regresar de darle las pastillas a su hermana.

_**-Muy bien Isabella, entonces te esperamos en 5 minutos, de acuerdo bye-** _y colgó su teléfono, para ese momento Ferb llegaba tranquilamente_**- Vaya, no tardaste, bueno pongamos este bebé a funcionar.**_

Pasados los cinco minutos, Isabella llego al patio trasero, se notaba emocionada por que Phineas le había ayudado con su problema, rápidamente se acercó a ellos quienes afinaban detalles de la maquina, la chica miro con extrañeza ese aparato, ¿acaso seria lo que Phineas le prometió? Solo existía una forma de averiguarlo.

_**-¿Qué están haciendo?-**_

_**-Oh Isabella, llegas en buen momento, justo terminamos de hacer los últimos ajustes-**_

_**-¿Y para que la maquina?-**_

_**-¿Lista? Te presento el Sistema de Embarazo Psicológico-** _dijo el de manera orgullosa

La morena estaba atónita por el aparato que ellos habían construido, aunque en realidad ella no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que hacia, por un segundo pensó que esto no era lo que esperaba

_**-Vaya, es… impresionante ¿Y que es lo que hace?-**_

_**-Veras, como su nombre lo dice, puede provocar un embarazo psicológico a la persona que se introduzca en ella y con eso podrás tener de primera mano los síntomas de uno, sin las consecuencias de este.**_

Isabella apenas podía creer lo que los chicos hicieron en tan poco tiempo, pero tal vez esto seria demasiado para presentar en su reunión, además ¿quien seria la elegida para la demostración?

_**-Phineas, te agradezco por el invento para ayudarme-**_

_**-no es nada, lo haríamos por cualquiera y que bueno que no viniste ayer, la maquina tenia una falla.**_

_**-¿Una falla?**_

_**-No calibramos bien el sensor de ADN y si por una razón alguien se introducía con material genético ajeno a ella, había grandes posibilidades de que esta persona quedara embarazada de forma real.**_

_**-Phineas, eso es muy grave y peligroso, ¿te das cuenta que hubiera pasado si tu mamá o Candace entraran por error en ella?**_

_**-No te preocupes, si entraban, la maquina solo haría un análisis del sujeto y no pasaría nada, porque ella se controla desde el exterior, el problema seria si entraran con… no se, un pañuelo con sangre.**_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Isabella sabia que esto no se podía usar era muy arriesgado, además de las reglas éticas y medicas que se romperían, por mucho que le doliera decidió no usar el invento.

_**-Lo siento Phineas, creo que es mejor no usarla, pero de todas formas, les agradezco por ayudarme de esta manera.**_

El joven Flynn no se deprimió por esto y pensó que hacerla tan real, no fue una buena idea después de todo, aun así quedaba el problema de Isabella, ¿Qué es le que ella expondría en la reunión?

_**-Descuida, pero ¿y tu presentación?**_

_**-Ya había pensado en un plan alterno, veras tengo una prima que esta embarazada y nos esta visitando, creo que seria una buena idea entrevistarla y exponer eso en la reunión.**_

_**-¿Una entrevista? Simple y sencillo, me gusta, de acuerdo te ayudare con eso**_

_**-Genial, tú serás el camarógrafo, vamos a mi casa, ella esta ahí.**_

Isabella lo tomo de la mano, era obvio que ella estaba emocionada por que el pelirrojo le ayudara y corrió rápidamente para llegar a su casa.

_**-Ferb, cambio de planes, iré con Isabella para hacer otra cosa para su reunión, prepara algo para realizar hoy-**_ dijo Phineas velozmente mientras era arrastrado por la morena

El joven Fletcher no se sorprendió por esto ya estaba acostumbrado a que sucediera a menudo, antes de preparar los planos para realizar algo mas el día de hoy, se dirigió a la maquina y exploro un poco el sistema, si bien no era desconocido para él quería saber en que condiciones se encontraba, hizo un escaneo estructural, de software y de conexiones, no hallo nada mal con el aparato. Feb entonces se disponía a apagarlo, cuando un mensaje sobre un reporte importante llamo su atención. En este informe se podía leer:

Estado del Experimento realizado el día 14 de Agosto: Sin Problema

Etapa del producto: 1er mes

Ferb se extraño bastante al ver esta información, pues estaba seguro que esta maquina no se uso el día de ayer, es mas solo se le repararon las fallas que presentaba, intrigado decidió entrar a las grabaciones del experimento realizado ayer, para su ahora mayor sorpresa vio quien fue la persona que realizo esto… se trataba de Candace, el chico no tardo mucho para unir cabos y se dio cuenta de que era bastante grave por decir lo menos.

_**-Sera mejor que revise todo antes de alarmar a mis hermanos, debe existir una posibilidad de que sea un error o de lo contrario… todos estaremos en problemas.**_

Unas horas después Phineas e Isabella regresaban de su aventura, al ser reporteros por un día, por su expresión la morena había conseguido lo que quería y ahora todo estaba resuelto para su exposición.

_**-Ferb, ya volvimos, necesito la computadora para editar el video-**_

Su hermano se encontraba en la sala con su PC portátil, no tenia buen semblante, sin duda indicaba que algo malo había pasado, al verlo así Phineas pensó lo peor.

_**-Ferb, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Candace?-**_

Su hermano volteo la computadora y con voz seria dijo_**-tienes que ver esto-**_

Al ver la pantalla su expresión cambio radicalmente, de una alegre a una alarmada totalmente, el no creía lo que veía, pero no había duda la información era correcta. Isabella se preocupo por lo que estaba viendo, así que también quiso saber, se acercó y miro la pantalla.

_**-No es posible, Phineas, esto no puede ser-**_

Rápidamente todos subieron al segundo piso y se dirigieron al cuarto de Candace, sin tocar entraron a él, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa, al parecer lo que soñaba era muy placentero.

_**-Candace, despierta, tenemos que hablar-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Estaba soñando con Jeremy y ese unicornio de nuevo… -** _dijo Candace un poco adormilada y al darse cuenta de que eran ellos se sonrojo por lo ultimo que menciono- _**olviden eso que dije al final**_

Phineas la tomo por los hombros, se notaba bastante alterado, algo extraño para el quien no era común hacerlo_**-Candace ¿El día de ayer por accidente activaste uno de nuestros inventos?**_

-_**¿Ayer? Ah si, esa cosa, ese tubo de cristal con cables y focos por todos lados-**_

_**-Ese mismo, dime ¿lo activaste?**_

_**-Bueno, quería tomarle una foto, pero no podía hacer que se viera todo y creo que me tropecé con un patín, luego caí en el tubo, se cerro, trate de pedir ayuda y creo que se acciono, después una cosa salió de arriba y me lanzo una luz azul, ¿Qué mas? Ah si me pico en dos ocasiones y finalmente pude salir de ella, eso es todo-**_ dijo Candace sin inmutarse

Sus hermanos estaban impactados, ya no había duda, pero para cerciorarse debían hacer una prueba, aunque no seria fácil explicarle a su hermana.

_**-Candace, veras la maquina en la que por error caíste, se supone que provocaba un embarazo psicológico-**_

Ella no entendió lo que Phineas le quería decir-¿Era como esa que provocaba miedo a cualquier cosa?

_**-Algo parecido, solo que esta no estaba terminada y aun tenía fallas, así que…**_

Candace sabia que cuando ellos se ponían en ese plan, significaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir, de inmediato se puso a la defensiva

_**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me va a pasar?-**_

Los chicos no querían contestarle y fue Isabella quien le dio una respuesta

_**-Candace, es muy posible que estés embarazada-**_

El solo escuchar esa palabra le provoco un escalofrió, realmente no estaba en sus planes que algo así ocurriera, aunque de hecho ya tenia pensados los nombres de sus hijos, pero solo lo realizaría hasta terminar la universidad.

_**-Están bromeando, yo embarazada, no es posible, yo no he… bueno ustedes saben-**_

_**-¿Tenido relaciones con Jeremy?-**_ Ferb termino lo que Candace quería decir

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron por la manera en que él lo dijo, si bien era lo que ella quiso expresar, fue muy rudo la forma en que lo hizo.

_**-Bueno, hay una forma de saberlo, tendrás que hacerte una prueba de embarazo-**_

_**-Oh seguro, solo iré a la farmacia y pediré una, y el dependiente que conoce a mi mamá le dirá "Señora Flynn, por cierto se me olvidaba decirle que su hija vino esta tarde y pidió una prueba de embarazo" ¿Qué crees que va a pensar?-**_ dijo Candace con ironía y algo contrariada

Lo que había dicho era verdad, ella no podía ir y simplemente comprarla, y era seguro que a ninguno de ellos se la venderían, pero necesitaban salir de dudas, tenia que haber otra solución.

Ferb quien ya había leído ese libro sobre el embarazo, recordó que las pruebas funcionan a partir de indicar si la hormona llamada Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana esta presente en la orina, ya que es producida y secretada por las células del sincitiotrofoblasto y es detectable a partir de la segunda semana de gestación.

_**-Hagámosla nosotros, solo necesitamos un antígeno, en el laboratorio me parece que hay un poco-**_

_**-¿Tienen un laboratorio? ¿Y porque nunca lo he visto?-**_ pregunto Candace

_**-Claro que lo tenemos, esta oculto en la cochera-** _contesto Phineas

De esa forma todos se dirigieron a la misma, una vez en ella, Ferb saco un liquido que parecía contener el antígeno, de manera calmada tomo un pequeño frasco y se lo dio a Candace.

_**-¿Y esto para que?**_

_**-Necesito un poco de orina para hacer la prueba-** _dijo Ferb sin inmutarse

_**-¿Quieres que haga aquí? ¿Y eso es todo?-**_

Su hermano solo asintió y continúo buscando los implementos que usaría

_**-Esta bien, lo hare, pero no delante de ustedes, iré al baño no tardo**_

Cinco minutos después ella volvió con el frasco a la mitad, se lo entrego a Ferb, quien tomo un poco y lo vertió en un tubo de ensayo para al final con la ayuda de un gotero poner unas gotas del antígeno.

_**-Bien, explicare el proceso, el antígeno reaccionara con la orina si estas embarazada y la tonara rosa, si por el contrario no es así se quedara del mismo color.**_

_**-Vaya así de fácil, no entiendo por qué me preocupo tanto-**_

Paso un minuto y el tubo no cambio de color, al ver esto Candace se lleno de confianza y comenzó a decir que solo había sido una equivocación.

_**-Lo ven, no estoy embarazada, su maquina no funciono, lo que me pasa es resultado de la comida de ayer, algo me cayo mal no hay otra explicación**_- se puso delante del tubo con una seguridad que apenas se podía creer.

Pero como siempre pasaba con ella, se adelanto a los hechos y lentamente el líquido cambio de color hasta un rosa intenso, sus hermanos de inmediato se inquietaron por el resultado e Isabella solo bajo la cabeza.

_**-¿Esta rosa, cierto?- pregunto al ver las caras de angustia de los chicos**_

_**-Lo siento Candace, el resultado es positivo, tu embarazo esta confirmado-**_ le dijo Ferb, tomando el tubo y agitándolo un poco para cerciorarse de que el cambio era completo

Ella volteo y vio el tubo, un enorme escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al mirar que era rosa, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de un sueño del cual quería despertar, pero al sentir las nauseas y el mareo se dio cuenta que todo era real… si estaba embarazada.

_**-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando? Si Mamá se entera de esto, a ustedes los castigara hasta que tengan edad para afeitarse, pero a mi me va a matar-**_

_**Phineas se acercó – Candace cálmate, no todo esta perdido-**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que hay una forma de revertirlo?**_

_**-No, no hay manera de revertir esto, si lo hacemos, en efecto el ovulo artificial se autodestruirá, sin embargo al estar formado de enzimas y proteínas, el proceso podría afectar a tu útero, dañándolo de tal forma que perdería su capacidad para albergar vida, en pocas palabras, jamás volverías a ser madre**_- le explico Ferb de la manera mas calmada que pudo

Candace sintió que se hundía, hiciera lo que hiciera ella perdía, si lo pusieran en reversa nunca tendría hijos de nuevo, si tenia al bebé su mamá se decepcionaría de ella, porque a pesar de que ya habían hablado del tema, aun así ella se embarazo de Jeremy, era demasiado en que pensar y a pesar de todo su reacción sorprendió a sus hermanos

_**-Descuiden chicos, estoy segura que ustedes me ayudaran con este niño ¿Cierto?**_

_**-Claro, para eso es la familia, para apoyarse en momentos difíciles y salir adelante-**_

_**-Bien, ahora solo tengo una pregunta**_

_**-Hazla, te contestaremos lo que sea**_

_**-¿Me podrían decir porque instalaron ese piso giratorio en la cochera? Me esta mareando y creo que me desmayare, así que Buenas noches, Candace fuera**_

Cayo inconsciente, afortunadamente sus hermanos detuvieron su caída, al verla así se les partió el corazón de saber que tendría un bebé en unos días y que era muy posible que nadie se enteraría del hecho, no porque no quisieran darlo a conocer, sino porque Candace no querría que su vida estuviera en tela de juicio, de esta forma Phineas y Ferb decidieron apoyar a su hermana en todo momento e Isabella se unió a esta locura y lo era no solo por el como se dio todo, sino porque unos niños apoyarían a su hermana a tener a su hijo que ellos mismos habían provocado, días difíciles se acercaban a las vidas de todos los involucrados y que cambiarían para siempre.

(Por lo general, la mayoría de las mujeres no se dan cuenta que están embarazadas sino hasta el 2do o 3er mes cuando los síntomas son más fuertes, a menos que el bebé sea planeado la mujer interesada se hará pruebas desde la primera semana)

Que tal, nada mal o quizá me sobrepase un poco, adelante díganlo sin problemas, tratare de subir el próximo lo mas rápido que pueda. Hasta entonces. See You


	3. 2do Mes y 3er Mes

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, y sin mas que decir disfrútenlo. Dejen reviews please :)

El Extraño Embarazo de Candace

2do mes / 3er mes

_**16 de Agosto**_

Una chica pelirroja camina lentamente por las afueras de la Universidad de Danville, al parecer ella es estudiante de ahí, sin prisa pero sin pausa se dirige a uno de los salones para tomar clase, de pronto una voz la llama haciéndola voltear.

_**-¡Candace! ¡Candace!-**_

_**-Ah, Hola Stacy creí que ya estabas en el salón-**_

_**-No, apenas vengo de mi casa, el proyecto fue mas difícil de lo que pensé**_- contesto Stacy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga

La dos chicas continuaron caminando hasta su salón, en el trayecto platicaban de varias cosas hasta que surgió el tema incomodo.

_**-¿Y como va tu relación con Jeremy?**_

El rostro de Candace se torno sombrío, Stacy de inmediato tuvo su respuesta, el motivo de preguntarle esto era que si durante tanto tiempo habían sido novios ¿Cómo es que ahora el decidía terminar todo tan sorpresivamente?

_**-¿Tan mal esta?-**_

La pelirroja solo asintió y continuo en silencio su caminata, mas obvia no podía ser la respuesta algo terrible debió suceder entre ellos para que esto pasara. Jeremy no era del tipo que botara a alguien así nada más, Stacy estaba curiosa, pero seguir cuestionándola solo la atormentaría más.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, cual seria la sorpresa para Candace que se encontrara de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento. Haciendo acopio de fuerza y orgullo, continuo su camino sin voltear a ver a ese individuo, sorpresivamente una mano detuvo su andar.

_**-Candace, espera tenemos que hablar-**_ dijo Jeremy sin soltarla

_**-¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Sobre de que me ibas a decir algo importante? Ah ya se, ¿Sobre esa chica que abrazo muy cariñosamente?** _–grito Candace mientras trataba de zafarse de Jeremy

_**-En primera esa chica era mi prima que vive en Canadá y en segunda, en efecto te iba decir algo importante, sé que tu y yo hemos sido novios por muchos años y que nuestra relación es excelente, pero siento que llego hasta donde tenia que llegar y no avanzara mas, por eso la doy por terminada-**_

Candace no podía creer con que sangre fría Jeremy le había dicho esas cosas tan terribles, el terminaba su noviazgo con una facilidad inaudita y seguía tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas y con un enorme esfuerzo logro soltarse, su mirada antes amorosa con el, ahora estaba llena de odio y rencor, ella apretó tanto sus puños que se sangro las manos, Stacy vio en su amiga una furia asesina e intento detener lo que esta fuese a hacer, sin embargo antes de ambas pudieran reaccionar. Jeremy puso una rodilla en el suelo y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una cajita negra.

_**-Candace Gertrude Flynn, me sentiría muy honrado si aceptaras este anillo y te conviertes en mi esposa-**_ dijo el tomando su mano izquierda

Candace antes furiosa, ahora no creía que él le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, por un segundo pensó que era una broma, pero al ver el anillo supo que lo que Jeremy quería decir es que dieran el siguiente paso en su relación, ella dudo un poco.

_**-Jeremy, yo… si, si quiero ser tu esposa-**_

Su novio le coloco el anillo en su dedo y se puso de pie rápidamente, ambos se fundieron en un beso y un enorme abrazo. Para ese entonces esta declaración ya tenia bastante publico y todos ovacionaron el hecho. Todo era felicidad y parecía que nada lo arruinaría… sin embargo.

_**-¿Mami? ¿Por qué él te esta besando?-**_ dijo una pequeña entre todo el publico

Se trataba de una niña de no mas de 5 años, su cara era una copia de Candace solo que era rubia y de ojos verdes, la niña se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban y abrazo a la pelirroja.

Jeremy estaba visiblemente contrariado por este hecho, su novia ya era madre, la mujer que él amaba le había mentido y le fue infiel, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero de su boca solo salió un airado reclamo.

_**-¡Candace! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Esta niña es tu hija? Responde-**_

La chica solo atino a voltear a verlo, abrazo fuertemente a la niña e intento contestarle

_**-Si, esta niña es mi hija y… también tuya-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú y yo solo tuvimos relaciones con protección, porque tú no querías quedar embarazada. Y ¿ahora me sales con que es mi hija?-**_

_**-La tuve por equivocación en uno de los inventos de mis hermanos-**_

Esa respuesta sonó bastante inverosímil, Jeremy sabia que los chicos eran capaces de fabricar cualquier cosa, pero hacer que Candace tuviera a una niña era meramente imposible y por supuesto no creyó en lo que ella dijo.

_**-No Candace, eso no es posible, por años haz tratado de capturar a tus hermanos y jamás habías tenido una prueba tangible de sus inventos, esa niña no fue creada por error en una de sus maquinas como dices-**_

_**-Jeremy, es verdad, Amanda es nuestra hija y yo…**_

_**-Basta Candace, esto se acabó, tú y yo hemos terminado definitivamente-**_ dijo su novio muy seriamente y dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar

_**-Jeremy espera-**_

_**-¿Candace? ¿Así que era verdad?-**_ se oyó una voz a sus espaldas

_**-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_

_**-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Cómo pudiste tener a mi nieta sin decírmelo?-**_

_**-Candace, perdona no pudimos mantener el secreto mas tiempo-**_ dijo Phineas con la cabeza baja

_**-Yo era tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, para ayudarte?-**_

De pronto lo que antes fuera un día soleado se convirtió en la más oscura de las noches y sus seres queridos aparecieron alrededor de ella, le recriminaban por sus acciones, por decir mentiras todo el tiempo, era terrible la forma en que lo hacían.

_**-Mentirosa, Mala amiga, Infiel, Falsa-**_ estas frases se repetían una y otra vez hasta perder su significado

_**-No, nada de eso es verdad, yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no quería terminar así-**_ dijo ella intentando detener las acusaciones de las que era objeto.

Sin previo aviso todo se detuvo y se volvió negro, Candace pensó que todo había acabado, no era así… detrás de ella una figura se levanto y la pelirroja pudo sentir su presencia, por instinto volteo, solo para descubrir que se trataba de su hija, aunque ella no tenia rostro.

_**-¿Entonces… en verdad no me amas… mami?-** _dijo Amanda a una aterrada Candace, mientras se acercaba no con muy buenas intenciones

_**-Espera, eso no es verdad, no, no lo hagas-** _trato de detenerla, pero Candace dio el grito más horrible que nunca antes se hubiera escuchado

_**-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

_**-¿Candace? ¿Estas bien?-**_ se escucho una voz fuera de su cuarto

Con mucho trabajo ella despertó, aun creía que estaba soñando, pero los toquidos en su puerta le dijeron lo contrario, suspiro aliviada, solo se trato de la mas horrenda pesadilla que jamás hubiera tenido y por un segundo pensó que su embarazo también era una ilusión, sin embargo las nauseas le dieron la respuesta, además se dio cuenta de otra cosa, cuando toco su vientre, este se sentía duro como si estuviera en forma, pero es sabido de todos que ella no hace ejercicio muy a menudo, así que sentir esto la saco completamente de dudas, si estaba embarazada, un ser humano crecía en su interior y lo mas importante: su novio era el padre de esta criatura.

_**-Candace abre, estamos preocupados por ti, tenemos que hablar-**_ se oyó la voz de nuevo, se trataba de Phineas

_**-¡Váyanse de aquí! Ustedes son los que menos quiero ver en este momento-**_

_**-Pero Candace… yo, esta bien, te dejaremos sola-**_

Y justo cuando los chicos se retiraban, desanimados por la actitud de su hermana, pero comprensible para ambos, la puerta se abrió y sorpresivamente la chica se abalanzo sobre sus hermanos.

_**-Phineas, Ferb tengo miedo no me abandonen-**_ dijo Candace temblando y llorando

**_-¿Candace? Ferb ¿Qué le pasa?-_**

_**-Mmmm, esa reacción tan extrema se debe al coctel de hormonas que esta en su cuerpo, puede pasar de la alegría al llanto en segundos, en cierta forma es normal, pero tratándose de ella pues…-**_

Los chicos le devolvieron el abrazo y como pudieron la metieron a su cuarto, ya que si cualquiera de sus padres los veía en esta posición, no sabrían que decir.

_**-Candace tranquilízate, no iremos a ningún lado y en parte esto es culpa nuestra, así que…-**_ dijo Phineas sin soltarla

Ella se apartó un poco de su hermano, su cara estaba humedecida por las lagrimas, sin embargo al escuchar las palabras de Phineas se sintió mas calmada y segura, la verdad es que ella no sentía tanto miedo, lo que pasaba es que quería asegurarse que los chicos si la amaban.

_**-Gracias chicos yo…**_-no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que su celular sonó, en el identificador vio que se trataba de Stacy

_**-Disculpen, contestare-**_

_**-Hola soy Candace y…-**_

_**-¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Que tan grave es?-** _dijo su amiga bombardeándola con muchas preguntas

_**-Calma Stacy, estoy bien y es algo difícil de explicar-**_

_**-¿Difícil de explicar? ¡Candace, soy tu mejor amiga desde el primer grado! ¡No importa le que sea, no me enojare! ¿Dime que te paso?**_- dijo Stacy un poco molesta al saber que su mejor amiga no confiaba en ella

_**-No digas eso, esta bien te lo diré, pero por favor no hagas un drama de esto-**_

_**-Te escucho, seré una roca-**_

Candace tomo aire y pensó con detenimiento lo que le diría a Stacy- _**Pues, veras… yo… este**_

_**-¡Candace!-**_

_**-Estoy embarazada-** _dijo en un tono casi inaudible

_**-¿Qué estas que? Repítelo no te oí-**_

_**-¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Voy a ser Mamá! ¿Ahora si lo oíste?-**_

-….- solo el silencio se escuchaba del otro lado, Candace pensó por un segundo que su amiga se había desmayado.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Stacy, sigues ahí?-**_

Al no tener respuesta, cerró su celular y en seguida se oyó una dulce voz-¿Qué están haciendo?

_**-Ah, Isabella, nada en particular, Candace hablaba con Stacy y al parecer se corto la llamada o ella se desmayo-** _dijo el joven Flynn tranquilamente

_**-¿Qué? Esperen, la amiga de Candace ya sabe esto y ¿No habrá problema con ella?-**_

_**-Descuida, conozco a Stacy desde hace muchos años y no hará algo alocado o tonto, pueden estar tranquilos-**_ dijo Candace con sobrada confianza en su amiga

Unos segundos después, se escucho el timbre de la puerta, por la mente de todos paso que se trataba de Stacy que venia completamente furiosa, paso un minuto y luego dos, al final nada sucedió y respiraron aliviados de que solo fuera una falsa alarma. Para su mala suerte esa paz solo duro otro minuto, ya que de pronto la puerta del cuarto de Candace fue pateada con bastante fuerza.

_**-¡CANDACE! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?-**_ dijo Stacy completamente fuera de si

Esto era malo, Candace sabia que Stacy no se enojaba de esta forma muy a menudo, pero cuando pasaba era de temer, ya que no pensaba lo que decía y actuaba sin razonar las cosas, no le importaba si hería a alguien en el proceso, hecho que ya la había metido en problemas anteriormente, tanto con su mamá y con Jeremy, si bien no fue grave si fue bastante vergonzoso.

_**-Stacy, espera, las cosas no fueron así-**_

_**-No y ¿Cómo paso? Tu me dijiste que estabas teniendo relaciones con Jeremy usando protección ¿Qué te convenció de no usarla?-**_

_**-Stacy, ya no sigas-**_

_**-O también como esa vez que tú y yo nos besamos, yo estaba mortificada y tú dijiste que no era nada, te molestaste conmigo por 2 semanas-**_

_**-Stacy ya basta-**_

_**-Para unas cosas si soy tu mejor amiga y para otras no ¿De que se va a tratar esto, Candace?-**_

La pelirroja le tapo la boca e increíblemente no estaba enojada, sino muy calmada, los chicos se encontraban aterrados y sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír, de hecho Isabella ya lo intuía, pues hace una semana sin querer hallo a Candace y Jeremy haciendo algo mas que besarse, pero el beso con Stacy no lo sabia y ahora estaba mas curiosa que antes.

_**-Stacy, lo del beso fue un accidente y es mas yo estaba dormida, soñando con Jeremy, la que se sonrojo por eso fuiste tu, pensé que seria mejor no vernos para que las cosas se calmaran y si te tranquilizas te diré como paso todo-**_ dijo Candace en un tono inusualmente relajado, raro en ella

La morena solo asintió y su amiga le quito la mano de la boca, ambas se sentaron y como pudo Candace le explico lo sucedido. Stacy medianamente entendió lo que paso, le parecía inverosímil que así se hayan dado lo hechos, pero conociendo a los chicos aunque extraño era posible.

_**-En resumidas cuentas, tus hermanos te embarazaron-**_

_**-Stacy, eso sonó bastante asqueroso y enfermo, no lo vuelvas a decir-**_

_**-Lo siento, a ver, con la maquina que ellos hicieron, por error te inyectaron un ovulo fertilizado con el ADN de Jeremy y tuyo, y en este preciso momento se esta desarrollando a casi 10 veces su ritmo normal y que no pueden revertirlo, porque hay riesgo de que jamás vuelvas a ser madre ¿es correcto?**_-

Phineas y Ferb se sorprendieron por la explicación de Stacy, aunque con palabras más coloquiales, fue bastante exacta por lo que no necesitaron decirle nada más.

_**-Así es y es importante que nadie mas sepa de esto-**_dijo Phineas

_**-Esta bien, cuenten conmigo, solo tengo otra pregunta-**_

_**-¿Cuál?- dijeron todos al unísono**_

_**-¿Por qué razón estamos en el cuarto de Candace en penumbras?-**_

_**-Bueno, por la razón de que la futura mamá no tiene muy buen aspecto-**_ dijo Isabella tratando de ser amable

-_**¡Isabella! Aunque eso es verdad, no era manera de decirlo, me veo horrenda no hay diferencia a lo que vieron ayer y creo que mejor no bajare hoy -**_dijo la pelirroja cubriéndose con la sabana

_**-Candace eso es muy infantil, sal de ahí-**_ dijo Stacy mientras tiraba de una de las esquinas de la misma

Los chicos se acercaron para ver si ellos podían sacarla de ahí, pero si Stacy quien era igual de fuerte que su hermana no pudo, mucho menos los dos.

_**-No creo que se una buena idea que te quedes ahí Candace-** _dijo Ferb con su calma habitual

_**-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué? –**_ pregunto ella debajo de las sabanas mientras trataba de conservarlas encima

_**-Porque ahora recuerdo que Mamá se quedo bastante preocupada por verte desmayada el día de ayer y no se creyó eso de que fue por fallar de nuevo-**_

_**-Ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos meses fui testigo de algo increíble que involucra a tu Mamá-**_ dijo Isabella para sacarla de ahí, sabia que no podía usar la fuerza, seria inútil así que intento algo diferente

_**-¿Qué hizo?-**_

_**-Tu Mamá le dijo a mi prima que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo porque presentía algo, ella se la hizo y resulto positiva-**_

_**-Tal vez tuvo suerte-**_ dijo Candace bastante incrédula de este hecho

_**-Esto sonara raro, pero creo que ella fue quien le dijo a la Tía Tiana que estaba embarazada mucho antes de que ella lo supiera-** _continuo Phineas

Ya para ese entonces, Candace ya se había quitado la sabana y se alarmo por este hecho.

_**-¿Ustedes creen que Mamá tenga un sexto sentido para estas cosas?-**_

_**-Es raro, pero no imposible y aunque no es reconocido por la ciencia, la habilidad para presentir este tipo de cosas se ha sabido desde hace muchos años y que Mamá tenga este don, pues seria algo tanto bueno como malo-**_ explico Ferb lo mas claro posible

_**-Y esa es la razón por la cual no puedes quedarte en tu cuarto, le darías motivos para sospechar que hiciste algo indebido-**_ intervino Isabella

De un salto Candace salió de su cama, no podía permitir que su Mamá se enterara de esto, seria catastrófico para ella, sin mencionar que metería en graves problemas a sus hermanos

_**-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué hago?-**_

_**-Bueno, por principio mantén un perfil bajo cuando estés cerca de ella-**_ dijo Isabella

_**-Trata de hacer las cosas que diga sin protestar demasiado-** _continúo Ferb

_**-No hagas un drama de cualquier cosa que suceda-**_ siguió Stacy

_**- Y sobre todo vigila tu aspecto eso será lo que mas le va llamar la atención-**_finalizo Phineas

_**-Solo una cosa mas Candace ¿Jeremy ya lo sabe?- **_pregunto su mejor amiga

Ella no contesto eso, su silencio lo decía todo y Stacy no insistió mas ya que sabia si lo hacia Candace, simple y sencillamente jamás diría nada, aunque esto significara algo de vida o muerte.

En ese momento cuando todos se ponían de acuerdo sobre el plan de acción que seguirían, se escucho la voz de Linda

_**-¡A desayunar todos! ¡También ustedes, Isabella y Stacy! ¡Vi cuando entraron por la puerta del patio trasero!-**_

_**-Muy bien, hay que bajar para evitar sospechas-** _dijo Phineas mientras abría la puerta

_**-De acuerdo, me lavare la cara, cepillare mi cabello y me pondré un vestido limpio ¿Con eso bastara?-**_

Ferb levanto su pulgar en señal aprobatoria, luego de eso todos salieron del cuarto de Candace y bajaron a desayunar.

La pelirroja se quito su pijama y la dejo en la cama, en seguida entro al baño, bajo la cama se encontraba Perry que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido, súbitamente su reloj comunicador sonó, rápidamente lo apago.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-**_ dijo Candace con la cara llena de jabón

Perry hizo su particular sonido y salió debajo de la cama

_**-¡Perry! Estos chicos, bueno quédate aquí y no entres al baño, faltaría que tu también fueras un mirón-**_

Cuando ella regreso a terminar de lavar su cara, Perry contesto

_**-Agente P, mil disculpas, Carl oprimió el botón de comunicación y desgraciadamente no hay ningún peligro a la vista, inteligencia nos dice que las amigas de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz estarán esta tarde en su casa, así que el Dr. no hará nada el día de hoy, tomate el día, nos vemos mañana-**_

Y la comunicación termino, Perry estaba un poco desanimado, pero entre sueños alcanzo a escuchar que Candace estaba embarazada, el sabia de lo que ella y su novio hacían, pero le parecía imposible que tuviera ese tiempo de gestación, los tiempos no coincidían, sin hacer ruido salió del cuarto, tenia algo que comprobar.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la familia Flynn-Fletcher, todos desayunaban tranquilamente, no así Linda que se mostraba impaciente y era obvio el por que, todos salvo el Sr. Fletcher lo sabían y en dado caso harían algo para salvar ese problema.

_**-¿Por qué tarda tanto esa niña? Iré por ella-**_

_**-No, Mamá espera, se esta lavando la cara ya no tarda-**_ dijo Phineas para retrasarla un poco

Justo cuando ella se acercaba a las escaleras, se escucharon los pasos de Candace

_**-Perdón por el retraso, en seguida estoy con ustedes-**_

Linda aun tenia esa duda con su hija, pero en este momento de la mañana lo que menos quería hacer era antagonizar con ella, así que dejo las cosas por la paz y fue por su desayuno. Los chicos y las invitadas comían mas tranquilamente al ver que la Sra. Flynn no iría por Candace, poco les duro esa calma, porque cuando se disponía a sentarse descubrieron un hecho que les helo la sangre.

_**-Candace ¿Qué hiciste?-**_le pregunto Phineas en voz baja

_**-¿No te dijimos que mantuvieras un perfil bajo frente a ella?-**_le cuestiono Isabella

_**-¿De que hablan? Solo me lave la cara, me cepille el cabello y me cambie el vestido-**_ contesto la pelirroja sin comprender porque le decían esto

_**-Aquí esta hija tú… desayuno**_- dijo Linda haciendo una pausa al ver a Candace

_**-Todos están muy raros, será mejor que coma algo, estoy hambrienta-**_ dijo tomando una cuchara y rápidamente llevándose el cereal a su boca

Linda regreso a la cocina y de nuevo tuvo esa sensación al ver a su hija, los chicos estaban intranquilos porque a pesar que le dieron esos consejos y evitar que su Mamá sospechara, hizo todo lo contrario, las chicas no se encontraban mejor, una mezcla de preocupación y celos las invadía, el único que no la había visto era Lawrence quien leía su periódico en ese momento.

_**-Vaya, el mundo esta más loco cada día-**_ dijo mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado y así desayunar

_**-Papá ¿me pasarías el jugo, por favor?-**_

_**-Claro hija, aquí tienes-**_ su papá se quedo de una pieza al verla, no podía creer que se trataba de la misma persona, que fuera Candace.

La chica podía sentir las miradas de todos y hacia un intento increíble para ignorarlas, pero lo cierto es que ya era bastante incomodo y molesto, el ser escudriñada por tantos ojos, la razón era simple. Candace se veía hermosa, sus ojos brillaban, su cabello se veía impresionante, su piel era tersa y luminosa, en pocas palabras estaba radiante y no era fácil ignorar eso.

_**(Hacia el segundo mes hay un cambio importante debido al desbalance hormonal que actúa en las glándulas sebáceas. La piel, el pelo y las uñas dan un aspecto radiante en la futura Mamá, si bien esto no es malo se debe cuidar la piel con cremas con protección solar para evitar las manchas también llamadas cloasma gravídico que normalmente se quitan casi al terminar el embarazo)**_

_**-Candace, ¿ya te viste en un espejo? –** _dijo Stacy mientras sacaba uno pequeño de su bolsa

_**-No es posible, me veo increíble como si hubiera salido de un Spa, ¿Pero, como paso?-**_

_**-Eso no es lo importante, Candace tienes que irte de inmediato, Mamá esta a punto de confirmar sus sospechas-**_ dijo Ferb en voz baja, pues Linda se acercaba a ellos

_**-Uy, ¿Ya vieron la hora? Tenemos que irnos, hay mucho por hacer el día de hoy ¿Cierto Stacy?**_

Así que de manera intempestiva, Candace y Stacy se levantaron de la mesa y velozmente se acercaron a la puerta, Linda intento detenerlas pero fue imposible. Para cuando ella alcanzo la entrada, no había rastro de ninguna de las dos.

_**-Phineas, esto es malo, tenemos que irnos también o ella intentara sacarnos algo-**_ dijo Isabella en voz baja

El joven Flynn solo asintió y era verdad no podían permitir que se supiera todo, así que a la menor provocación los tres chicos salieron por la puerta trasera.

_**-¿Niños? ¿Ustedes también?-**_ alcanzo a decir ella antes de que salieran

_**-Linda, tal vez no es nada ¿No te parece raro que todos estuvieran de acuerdo para ayudar a Candace con algo tan delicado?-**_ expreso Lawrence con toda calma

No tenia forma de objetar eso, era cierto no había forma de que los chicos ayudaran a Candace, en especial por la manera en que se tratan, era imposible, aun así ella tenia esa sensación y no quería admitirlo le obsesionaba el saber la verdad. De esta forma se revelaba de donde saco esa niña esa obsesión por todo, en especial por acusar a sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto a algunas calles de ahí, Candace y Stacy dejaban de correr al ver que Linda no las seguía.

_**-Detente Candace, tu mamá no viene-**_

_**-Me alegra, ya me había cansado ¿Y a donde vamos?-**_

_**-A mi casa, te esconderé ahí, mi mamá estará en el hospital hasta tarde. Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**_

Candace suspiro resignada, ya sabia lo que su amiga preguntaría y quizá lo mejor era terminar con eso de una vez.

_**-Adelante Stacy, dispara-**_

_**-¿En verdad tienes 2 meses? Porque acabas de correr y según tengo entendido el primer trimestre es el más peligroso para una mujer embarazada pues hay riesgo de tener un aborto espontaneo**_

_**-Tranquila, los chicos me están dando unas vitaminas especiales para reforzar mí… ¿como dijo Phineas? No importa, eso evitaría que perdiera al bebé-**_

Las dos chicas continuaron caminando en silencio, Stacy aun tenia curiosidad de saber que había pasado con Jeremy así que sin previo aviso le pregunto

_**-¿Jeremy lo sabe?-**_

El rostro de Candace se torno triste y pareció por un momento renuente a contestar, pero sabía que Stacy no se detendría hasta conocer la verdad

_**-No, no lo sabe y lo mejor es que no se entere de esto-**_

_**-¿Pero Candace, usaste su ADN para procrear a ese niño? Jeremy tiene todo el derecho a saberlo-**_

La pelirroja detuvo su andar y en un tono bastante serio le contesto a su amiga

_**-Stacy, él se ira a la Universidad el próximo año y si ahora le digo que estoy embarazada, pensara que lo hice a propósito para retenerlo y solo lograría lo contrario, no quiero que eso pase.**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, su amiga se acercó y se fundieron en un abrazo, sin que Candace se diera cuenta Stacy también empezó a llorar.

_**-Esta bien Candace, si no quieres decirle, apoyare tu decisión-**_

Ambas continuaron hasta llegar a casa de Stacy, la chica Flynn se quedo ahí hasta entrada la tarde, pues no tenia humor para enfrentar a su Mamá, al regresar subió las escaleras silenciosamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Sus hermanos la oyeron llegar y fueron a su habitación, pero no entraron ya que escucharon su llanto y pensaron que lo mejor seria dejarla sola por el momento.

Al final se quedo dormida después de llorar tanto, Phineas entro a su cuarto y la cubrió con una sabana, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí.

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la ciudad un automóvil entraba a Danville, se trataba de los Johnson que regresaban de la reunión familiar a la que asistieron.

_**-¿Qué extraño? Me manda al buzón-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede hijo?-**_

_**-Estoy tratando de llamar a Candace y no me contesta-** _dijo Jeremy mientras marcaba

_**-Vamos hijo, seguramente tenia cosas que hacer-**_ dijo su Mamá para calmarlo

_**-Mamá, no conoces a Candace, hace un mes tuve un seminario académico de la Universidad a la que quiero entrar y ella me llamo cada media hora, en una ocasión olvide el celular e el cuarto y al regresar descubrí que tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de ella ¿Cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo, no tengo ninguna?-**_ dijo el rubio algo perturbado

_**-Hijo, tal vez no tuvo tiempo para llamarte, no dices que le obsesiona atrapar a sus hermanos, quizás eso paso-**_ intervino su Papá para evitar que se alterara mas

Jeremy respiro para tranquilizarse y razono que eso bien pudo haber ocurrido, pero pensó que algo malo paso aunque conociéndola tal vez no fue tan grave, así que lo primero que haría mañana seria ir a verla.

_**17 de Agosto**_

La vida de Candace Flynn se había convertido en una rutina, en realidad no, pero los patrones en cual se estaban dando las cosas así se lo indicaban.

Todo comenzaba a las 5 de la mañana cuando unas horribles nauseas la despertaban y ya no podía dormir, después a las 6 tenia que salir de la cama rápidamente para vomitar la cena del día anterior y finalmente a las 7 cuando su cuerpo se estabilizaba se arreglaba para no despertar sospechas, pero ya era tarde su Mamá ya la había escuchado vomitar en un par de ocasiones dando lugar a que lo que ella mas temía ya hubiese sucedido.

_**-Debo pasar desapercibida para Mamá, lo mejor será no usar maquillaje, lo único que esta mal es esta sensación de hormigueo en mis pechos-**_ dijo mientras se los acomodaba para evitar eso

Mientras, afuera de su cuarto, sus hermanos reunían valor para tocar su puerta, Phineas en especial sentía inquietud por lo que vio ayer, el rostro de Candace con señales de haber llorado bastante y lo que le impacto mas fue oírla llamar a Jeremy suplicando perdón. Tenia que asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Ya despertaste, podemos pasar?-** _dijo el joven Flynn en un hilo de voz

_**-Pasen, estoy terminando de arreglarme-**_

Phineas respiro mas calmado al verla con su actitud de siempre, solo había un pequeño detalle que no estaba en la lista de cosas que ella normalmente hace, aun continuaba acomodándose los pechos.

_**-Candace ¿Qué haces?-**_

_**-Los senos me molestan como si fueran mas pesados y ahora que lo noto son mas grandes ¿esto es normal?-**_

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos un poco avergonzados, sin duda algo no estaba bien con ella, pero era mejor que verla sufrir.

_**-Bueno, estas en el tercer mes de embarazo, así que es normal que crezcan de esta forma, de hecho serán mucho mas grandes que ahora, no s veces su tamaño actual-**_ explico Ferb sin alterarse

_**-¿Mas grandes?-**_ grito asustada mientras veía por el cuello de su blusa

_**-Deberías estar mas preocupada por el tamaño de tu vientre, ahora si se nota un poco que estas embarazada-**_

_**-Ya lo había notado, será difícil permanecer fuera del radar de Mamá-**_

_**-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos con eso-**_dijo Phineas mientras veía el estomago de Candace

_**-Gracias y hay otra cosa que quisiera preguntarles, pero es algo intima ¿Puedo hacerlo?-**_

Los chicos se inquietaron por el tono de su voz, ¿Qué podía ser eso tan intimo que le preocupaba? Sin embargo tenían que contestarle si querían que ella confiara en ellos.

_**-Adelante, pregunta lo que sea, no importa de que se trate, no te juzgaremos por ello-**_

_**-De acuerdo, verán el día de ayer fui a casa de Stacy y mientras veía en la televisión un película de acción, apareció un chico bastante guapo y entonces yo…-** _se acercó a sus hermanos y les susurro el resto de la conversación

Resulto inaudible, pero fuera lo que fuera que les contaba, poco a poco los rostros de los chicos se comenzaron a tornar de un rojo intenso.

_**-Y al final tuve que correr al baño para que Stacy no se diera cuenta de lo que hice ¿eso fue normal?-**_

Phineas no podía articular palabra así que solo pudo voltear a ver a Ferb buscando esa respuesta. El rostro del chico regreso a su tono normal y con esa calma característica le contesto.

_**-Claro que fue normal, si te hubieras reprimido algo malo pudo pasar, conforme tu embarazo avance el deseo sexual que experimentes será mayor debido a que tu circulación sanguínea aumenta en la zona pélvica y lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tus impulsos, solo ten cuidado de no lastimarte y descuida este disminuirá al llegar el 7mo mes-**_

_**-Bueno, supongo que eso no esta mal, por un momento pensé que me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida-**_

Phineas sonrió nerviosamente, sin embargo esa sonrisa era sincera, le alegro que ella se acercara a ellos para buscar una explicación sobre lo que le pasaba, eso significaba que comenzaba a confiar y encontrar la razón de lo que sucedía con Jeremy seria solo cuestión de tiempo y sin necesidad de presionarla.

_**-Oigan y a propósito del bebé ¿ya se puede saber si es niño o niña? Lo que pasa es que tengo curiosidad-**_ dijo ella mientras acariciaba su vientre

_**-Interesante pregunta, según el libro el sexo del bebé se puede determinar a partir de la séptima semana mediante una prueba de sangre para extraer el ADN del feto-** _explico Ferb con detenimiento

_**-No, nada de agujas, no les permitiré hacer algo así-**_

_**-La otra opción seria una ecografía, pero el problema es que solo se puede hacer después de los cinco meses para tener una mejor probabilidad de acierto, si la hacemos en este momento seria técnicamente imposible determinar eso-**_

_**-Vaya y yo que quería saber lo seria, no importa, con que nazca sano lo demás me da igual-**_

_**-¡Niños! ¡El desayuno esta servido!-** _se escucho la voz de Linda

_**-Sera mejor que bajemos a comer, no podemos darle motivos a Mamá para que sospeche algo-**_ dijo Phineas al tiempo que abría la puerta

Los tres salieron del cuarto y bajaron al comedor, Candace fue la primera en ocupar su lugar para evitar la mirada escrutadora de su Mamá, posteriormente fueron los chicos quienes hacían un esfuerzo increíble para llamar la atención de Linda, algo a todas luces anormal, pues ellos son de lo mas bien portados en la mesa.

_**-Muero de hambre-** _dijo Candace y tomo velozmente el cereal terminándoselo en un par de segundos

El resto de la familia estaba boquiabierta por este hecho, ya que ella solo toma su cereal y se retira de la mesa, pero ahora tenía unas enormes ganas de comer lo que fuera. Linda le trajo un par de huevos con tocino, un vaso de leche de soya, fruta y un jugo de naranja. Esto podría sonar exagerado, Candace se termino todo en dos minutos y pedía mas, su Madre no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hija había literalmente devorado todo lo que tuvo enfrente de ella. Su repentino cambio de apetito avivo más sus sospechas.

Phineas y Ferb estaban seguros de que esto no pasaría desapercibido por su Mamá y por tanto debían pensar algo para sacar a Candace de ahí. Para su buena fortuna el timbre sonó, se trataba de Stacy, que venia para llevarse a la pelirroja.

_**-Buenos días, vengo por Candace, porque hay ofertas en el Centro comercial y no quiero perdérmelas-**_

Linda no pudo negarse y la morena entro hasta el comedor solo para descubrir a Candace comiendo como si no existiera el mañana.

_**-Hola Stacy ¿quieres desayunar? Yo todavía sigo con hambre-**_

_**-No hay tiempo para esto, debemos irnos, las ofertas del Centro Comercial terminaran pronto, deja eso-**_ dijo Stacy con un falso enojo mientras les guiñaba el ojo a los chicos

Phineas y Ferb captaron de inmediato lo que ella quiso decir, quería sacar a Candace de inmediato de lo contrario su Mamá notaria su vientre, así que ellos también apoyaron a Stacy.

_**-Es cierto, Candace hablo hasta por los codos de esas ofertas y seria una pena perdérselas- dijo Phineas**_

_**-Estoy de acuerdo, además si ella esta ocupada no molestara a nadie con acusarnos por los supuestos inventos que realizamos todos los días**_- apoyo Ferb a su hermano

La sola idea de que Candace estuviera fuera fue muy tentadora para Linda, un día de descanso de soportar a su hija con esa terrible obsesión con los chicos le pareció perfecto.

_**-Y entonces ¿puedo irme ya?-** _pregunto Candace inocentemente

Y de inmediato las dos chicas salieron disparadas a su festín de ofertas.

_**-¿En serio iremos al Centro Comercial?-**_

_**-No, de hecho te llevare a otro sitio, créeme te ayudara mucho en este momento-**_

De regreso a la casa Flynn-Fletcher, un aire de paz y tranquilidad se respiraba ya que no se encontraba la persona que ocasionaba el caos, sin embargo no todo fue así, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Linda pensó que había sido muy bueno para ser verdad y creyó que su hija había regresado por alguna cosa que olvido o algo peor.

_**-Candace, espero que no te hayas peleado con Stacy solo para atrapar a los chicos, eso si seria…-**_

_**-Hola Sra. Flynn, yo también me alegro de verla-**_

_**-Jeremy, perdona pensé que era mi hija, ya sabes como es ella, pero pasa-**_

_**-Gracias, perdón por molestar-**_

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron de la mesa, cuando para su sorpresa Jeremy pasó hasta el comedor, lo que Candace mas temía estaba por ocurrir, desafortunadamente ella no se encontraba y serian ellos los que darían respuesta al chico… aunque ni siquiera la conocieran.

_**-Hola Phineas, buscaba a Candace tu Mamá dice que fue con Stacy de compras-**_

_**-Ah claro, se fue hace 5 minutos si te apresuras las podrías alcanzar-**_

_**-Eso hare y oigan ustedes que la conocen ¿Saben por qué ha ignorado mis llamadas?-**_

Ellos conocían la respuesta, pero ambos pensaban que lo más correcto seria que ella contestara eso, después de todo lo que sucedía con su hermana era un asunto serio así que con todo el dolor de su alma Phineas tuvo que mentirle.

_**-Vaya eso es raro, no pensé que ella te estuviera ignorando, no logro dilucidar el motivo ¿Y tu Ferb?-** _dijo Phineas volteando a ver a su hermano

Ferb solo se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de manera negativa. Linda sabia que los chicos mentían, le molesto el hecho que estuvieran cubriendo a su hermana y lo mas extraño aun, que ignorara a su novio, eso si era grave, las sospechas de Linda poco a poco se iban confirmando.

_**-Bueno Jeremy, como ves los chicos desconocen el motivo de que Candace este renuente a hablar contigo-**_

_**-Vaya, supongo que tendré que seguir intentando llamarla y con suerte me conteste-** _dijo Jeremy fingiendo no estar herido por el hecho de ser ignorado por su chica

_**-No te preocupes, en cuanto regrese le diré que estuviste aquí y que te llame-**_

_**-Gracias Sra. Flynn, me iré a casa, tengo que pasar por mi hermana a su curso de verano-**_

_**-Te acompaño-**_

Cuando Jeremy se fue, Linda regreso rápidamente a donde los chicos se encontraban y por su actitud quería saber que era lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

_**-Muy bien, ya no finjan ¿Por qué Candace se esta negando a Jeremy? ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?-**_

_**-Bueno la verdad es que… oh mira la hora, tenemos que irnos, hay que terminar ese proyecto ¿Verdad Ferb?-**_ dijo Phineas evadiendo la pregunta de su madre

Los chicos salieron corriendo antes de que Linda pudiera detenerlos, ahora más que nunca quería saber que fue lo que realmente paso con ellos y conteniendo su enojo regreso a su silla a terminar su desayuno.

De regreso con Candace y Stacy, ambas caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, la pelirroja quería saber a donde la estaba llevando su amiga, odiaba el suspenso ya tenia bastante con sus hermanos al adivinar lo que harían cada día e intentar acusarlos.

_**-Muy bien Stace ¿A dónde vamos realmente?-**_

_**-No te impacientes, es mas ya llegamos-**_

Stacy se detuvo frente a un edificio de departamentos, el lugar se veía bien, se podría decir que las personas que vivían aquí no les iba mal, la morena toco el timbre del Apartamento 7 y una voz femenina atendió.

_**-¿Si, quien es?-**_

_**-Soy Stacy Hirano, la hija de la Dra. Hirano, nos conocimos en el hospital-**_

_**-Ah claro, perdona por ser tan ruda, ya te abro-**_

El zumbido de apertura de la puerta les indico que eran bienvenidas a pasar, Candace seguía sin saber porque razón estaban aquí y lo más inquietante era el que la chica conociera a su amiga del hospital ¿A dónde iba todo esto?

Las chicas entraron y subieron al elevador hasta el piso 3, salieron en el mismo y caminaron hasta el apartamento marcado con el numero 7. Stacy toco la puerta y esta se abrió, la luz interior impidió a Candace ver lo que estuviera adentro, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. En el interior del mismo todo estaba decorado como si se tratara de una fiesta, que de hecho lo era, pues estaban en un Baby Shower.

_**-¿Me trajiste a un Baby Shower? ¿Qué motivo perverso tuviste para tal acción? Contesta-**_ dijo mientras agitaba a su amiga frenéticamente

_**-T-Tranquilízate Candace, esto te ayudara-**_

_**-Tú debes ser Candace Flynn, Stacy nos hablo de ti ayer y si quieres enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo pues yo le sugerí a ella que te trajera**_- dijo una chica quien lucia un vientre bastante grande

Candace soltó a su amiga y giro hacia la chica, apenada por dar ese espectáculo, ya mas calmada se dio cuenta que había otras chicas, pero solamente dos de ellas lucían embarazos no tan avanzados. Su temor dio paso a una sorpresa, pues cayo en cuenta que esto aparte de ser un Baby Shower también era un grupo de ayuda.

_**-Vamos, no se queden en la entrada, pasen la fiesta apenas comenzaba-**_ dijo una chica de cabello largo y rubio

La anfitriona quien era una muchacha de cabello negro corto, las paso hasta un sillón que se encontraba en medio del cuarto.

_**-Antes que nada, creo que lo correcto seria presentarnos, pues ya sabemos el nombre de ambas, hola soy Kimberly tengo 20 años y 4 meses de embarazo-**_

_**-Yo soy Erika tengo 18 años y tengo 2 meses-**_ se presento una chica con el cabello castaño con una cola de caballo

_**-Soy Andrea tengo 19, mucho gusto de conocerlas-**_ dijo otra muchacha de cabello negro y muy largo

_**-No se olviden de mi, soy Jessica tengo 21 años -**_ se presento la chica rubia que les abrió la puerta

_**-Ah y ella es Gloria tiene 17 y como verán a un paso de dar a luz-**_ intervino Erika presentando a la festejada

_**-Bueno esto es una fiesta ¿no? Empecemos con los juegos-**_ dijo Gloria, mientras sacaba una bolsa con 12 biberones y una pelota pequeña

Candace y Stacy rápidamente se adaptaron al ritmo de la fiesta y de verdad se la estaban pasando bien, después de jugar boliche de biberones cambiaron al juego de pañales sucios, nada que ver con la realidad, se trataba de adivinar que marca de chocolate estaba en cada pañal solo con olerlo, después toco el turno de ponle el chupón al bebe una variante de ponle la cola al burro y finalmente el juego de se me rompió la fuente, en este las chicas recibían un cubito de hielo que tenia un bebé de plástico y la meta era derretirlo con el calor de las manos. De manera increíble Stacy gano, cuando las cosas estuvieron mas relajadas una a una dijeron algún secreto para tenerse mas confianza. Así se paso el tiempo bastante rápido y en un momento dado Stacy pidió usar el baño, Candace se quedo sola con las chicas.

_**-Muy bien ¿Candace, cierto? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-** _pregunto de repente Jessica

La pelirroja escupió el refresco que tomaba, esta pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

_**-¿Qué cosa? Yo no estoy embarazada-**_ contesto nerviosamente

Todas rieron por su respuesta y Andrea se sentó junto a ella tomándole las manos.

-_**Candace, no es necesario que finjas, sabemos que lo estas, aunque pequeño tu vientre se nota-**_

Estaba acorralada, estas chicas que apenas conocía se dieron cuenta perfectamente de su estado y negarlo no serviría de nada, así que resignada suspiro y se sincero con ellas.

_**-Esta bien, tengo 3 meses, pero esto no es lo que parece, verán mis hermanos me embarazaron-**_

Todas reaccionaron horrorizadas y por un segundo paso por su mente que ella era una pervertida

_**-Creo que eso sonó asqueroso, ¿Cómo lo explico? ¿Conocen a Phineas y Ferb?-**_

_**-¿Te refieres a esos niños que pueden llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que se les ocurra?-**_ dijo Erika bastante emocionada

_**-Si, esos mismos, ellos son mis hermanos y todo paso así…-**_

De nueva cuenta, Candace conto todo lo que le sucedió días atrás, para las chicas que escuchaban su historia con atención no podían dar crédito a esta, para ese entonces Stacy ya había regresado del baño y ella les confirmo que así pasó realmente. Ninguna pudo articular palabra por lo difícil de creer que esta se oía. Finalmente Gloria se armó de valor y hablo.

_**-Tu historia parece sacada de una película de ciencia ficción, pero mi hermana me ha contado de lo que esos chiquillos son capaces de hacer, suena imposible sin embargo te creo-**_

Las demás chicas asintieron de esta forma Candace recupero un poco de confianza que había perdido desde que se entero de su estado, lo que les pareció mas increíble y hasta cierto punto sintieron envidia, porque ellas tendrían que experimentar todos los síntomas en el tiempo que tomaba estar embarazadas y ella solo estaría así por 9 días.

_**-Bueno no importa como haya pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que tendrás que hacerte responsable de tu hijo o hija-** _dijo Andrea tocando el vientre a Candace

_**-Lo se y algo bueno de esto es que mis hermanos me ayudaran-**_

_**-Espera, el chico que te dono su ADN ¿Sabe que será padre?-**_ pregunto Gloria con una mezcla de intriga y enojo

_**-No, Jeremy no sabe que tendremos un bebé-**_ contesto con tristeza la pelirroja

_**-No tienes derecho a negarle saber algo tan importante, según nos contaste, tu novio Jeremy es una buena persona, es trabajador, honrado y un excelente hijo y hermano, ya quisiera yo que mi novio fuera la mitad de bueno de lo que es el tuyo-**_ dijo Kimberly un poco molesta

_**-P-Pero si le digo que estoy embarazada, creerá que lo hice con el propósito de retenerlo, él se ira a la Universidad el próximo año y lo mas posible es que nos rechace, no quiero perderlo-** _dijo Candace con lagrimas en sus ojos

_**-Eso no lo puedes saber hasta que se lo digas, si te apoya o no es una decisión que él debe tomar-** _intervino Erika secándole las lagrimas

_**-No temas que él te deje, lo mas importante es tu hijo, debes luchar por el, eso es lo que una madre hace, da todo por sus hijos, si el chico se hace responsable será bueno sino tendrás que salir tu sola adelante-** _dijo Jessica acercándose a Candace para brindarle su apoyo

_**-Debes decirle cuanto antes y terminar con esa incertidumbre que te esta matando-**_ dijo Stacy quien fue testigo de todo el día anterior

_**-Esta bien, le diré que será padre solo espero que no nos rechace, de lo contrario solo seremos tu y yo, hijo-**_ casi grito Candace acariciando su estomago visiblemente asustada

Todas las chicas le dieron un abrazo grupal para darle el valor que necesitaba para decirle a Jeremy la verdad.

_**-Solo tengo una duda, si ustedes ya sabían que estaba embarazada ¿Es posible que mi Mamá lo sepa?-**_

_**-Es probable que lo haya sabido todo el tiempo, eso no se puede ocultar a una mujer que ya ha sido madre-** _dijo Gloria seriamente

_**-Descuida, toma-**_ dijo Andrea mientras le daba un sweater holgado_**-con esto podrás disimular un poco tu estado**_

_**-Y una cosa mas, a partir de mañana todo será mejor, entraras en el segundo trimestre el mas tranquilo de los tres, sinceramente te digo que disfrutes tu embarazo-** _dijo Gloria con una luz en sus ojos que estremeció a Candace

La noche estaba a punto de caer y las dos chicas se despidieron de ese grupo que trato de ayudar a la pelirroja, ya en la calle amabas caminaron de regreso a casa de Candace, el trayecto fue muy silencioso se diría demasiado, tan absortas estaban que no notaron que del otro lado de la acera iban caminando Jeremy y Suzy, la única que se dio cuenta de todo fue la pequeña y con mucho esfuerzo pudo controlar su furia, pues vio por un segundo el vientre de Candace.

_**-No puedo creer que hayas usado un recurso tan bajo para retener a mi hermano, Candace Flynn eres una persona detestable y realmente te odio-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-**_

_**-No, nada hermanito-**_

_**-Bueno, sigamos o llegaremos muy tarde a casa-**_ dijo Jeremy mientras trataba de comunicarse con su novia sin éxito

Suzy vio como las dos chicas doblaron la esquina y no le dijo ni una palabra de esto a su hermano, de hecho ahora si estaba totalmente convencida que Candace no se merecía a Jeremy y haría hasta lo imposible para que ellos no estuvieran juntos nunca.

Ya en la Casa Flynn-Fletcher, Candace entraba sin mucho ánimo, aun pensaba como le diría a su novio esta noticia, mil y un posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza la que mas se repetía era que él no se haría responsable de esto y eso la aterraba. Lentamente subió las escaleras, de pronto una voz la detuvo.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Podemos hablar?-**_ dijo Linda tranquilamente para no asustar a su hija

La chica Flynn recordó lo que las chicas le dijeron, que su madre ya lo sabia desde un principio aunado a lo de Jeremy no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

_**-Mamá, ahora no créeme, no es un buen momento-**_

_**-Esta bien hija, solo quiero decirte que puedes contarme lo que sea, quiero que confíes en mi y no me veas como una amenaza para ti-**_

Candace se mordió los labios, el dolor que en este momento sentía ya era demasiado, quería gritarle a todos lo que le sucedía, pero su inseguridad le impedía articular palabra.

_**-N-No te preocupes, si algo pasa tú serás la primera en enterarse- y continúo subiendo sin voltear atrás**_

Linda bajo la vista decepcionada por que Candace no le tenía confianza de contarle la verdad, sin embargo cuando ella subía hizo un terrible descubrimiento… el vientre de su hija sobresalía un poco, lo que ella mas temía si había pasado, Candace estaba embarazada y Jeremy era el padre de ese niño.

La pelirroja llego hasta su cuarto y abrió rápidamente, se recostó un su cama, de reojo vio el teléfono y llego a una determinación.

_**-Mañana le contare todo a Jeremy y que pase lo que tenga que pasar-**_ dijo segura de sus palabras y se quedo dormida

_**(En efecto el Segundo Trimestre es el mas tranquilo ya que la mayoría de los síntomas han desaparecido, solo muy pocas mujeres los experimentan en este, pero hay que mantener especial cuidado en el aspecto emocional ya que se puede presentar inestabilidad, además ocurre algo significativo con el bebé sus oídos ya pueden escuchar así que será importante hablarle, cantarle y platicar con el para que reconozca la voz de su madre cuando nazca y por primera vez podrá ser sentido por ella)**_

Bueno ¿como va quedando? ¿voy bien voy mal? Adelante, con confianza díganmelo, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo mas rápido.

See You


	4. 4to Mes y 5to Mes

Vaya, ahora si que tarde un poco en subirlo, lo lamento y sin mas disfruten este capitulo, no se olviden de dejar reviews :)

El Extraño Embarazo de Candace

4to Mes / 5to Mes

**18 de Agosto**

Es un nuevo día para la futura madre: Candace Flynn y extrañamente comienza bien, es decir, son casi las 7 de la mañana y no la han atacado las nauseas o mareos, ni que decir del vomito, no, nada de eso ha pasado. Tan tranquila y pacifica parece esta mañana que siente que algo esta mal, sin embargo, recuerda las palabras de Gloria antes de irse.

_**-"Mañana entraras al trimestre mas tranquilo de los 3, así que disfruta de tu embarazo" eso es lo que ella dijo ¿Pero que tan cierto será?-**_

Volteo a ver su reloj y vio que era aun temprano, al no tener ninguno de los molestos síntomas que la aquejaban diariamente pensó que seria buena idea estar lista antes de que su Mamá los llamara a desayunar, justo cuando se levantaba sintió un inusual movimiento de su vientre, por un segundo creyó que era su estomago haciendo la digestión del día anterior y es que comió mucho mas de lo que acostumbraba en esa fiesta, pero noto que esos movimiento no eran coordinados, esta sensación subía y bajaba, así que se quedo quieta para discernir lo que era.

_**-¿De que se tratara? Un momento ¿Acaso podrá ser?-**_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba con calma

Durante mas de un minuto se quedo inmóvil, de pronto ahí estaba una sensación de burbujas en el estomago que se agitaba con fuerza, no tardo mucho en entender que era su bebé moviéndose, por vez primera lo podía sentir, esa impresión fue maravillosa para ella pues los días pasados había padecido lo malo del embarazo ahora recibía una recompensa que superaba todo lo que sucedió.

_**-Ahí estas, pequeño, es increíble que hace 4 días me preocupaba mas el vestido que me pondría y ahora estuviera experimentando algo tan hermoso. Es difícil creer que en 5 días te tendré entre mis brazos, apenas puedo esperar-**_ dijo emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos

Candace estaba loca de alegría al saber que su bebé estaba dando señales de vida en su vientre, todo esto parecía un sueño, de pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Podemos pasar?-**_

Estaba tan absorta con este descubrimiento que no oyó nada, naturalmente al no tener respuesta los dos chicos entraron pues su preocupación por su hermana era sincera, la vieron recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y acariciándose su estomago, de inmediato pensaron que algo malo había sucedido, al acercarse notaron que ella lloraba y ambos creyeron lo peor.

_**-Candace tranquila, tu bebé estará bien, te lo prometo-**_ dijo Phineas para no alterar a su hermana

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida por tener a los chicos ahí, por un segundo parecía que se enfurecería, pero al sentir de nueva cuenta a su hijo ese enojo se esfumo dando paso a una alegría inusitada que quiso compartir con ellos.

_**-Mi bebé… se esta moviendo, puedo sentirlo-**_ dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ambos

Los chicos tocaron con cuidado el vientre de Candace, ninguno sintió nada y era natural, solo ella era capaz de sentirlo moverse aun era pequeño.

_**-Candace, creo que solo tu eres capaz de notarlo, será hasta el 5to mes cuando podamos sentirlo nosotros-** _dijo Ferb intentando no desanimarla

_**-Oh vaya y yo que quería mostrárselos, chicos si pudieran sentir lo que pasa en este instante en mi cuerpo-**_

Phineas realmente quería apreciar a ese bebé, pero como Ferb dijo ahora no era posible, esto lo desanimo un poco, sin embargo al ver la cara de su hermana todo tomo sentido, ella sonreía feliz por este hecho y aunque lloraba, sus lagrimas eran de alegría. Y sin querer contagio a sus hermanos de esta felicidad, pronto los tres se abrazaban, aunque ninguno sabía el porqué.

_**-Hola bebé, soy tu tío Phineas y aquí también esta tu tío Ferb, ya queremos conocerte-**_ dijo el joven Flynn tiernamente al vientre de Candace

_**-¿Para que haces eso?-**_ pregunto ella un poco confundida por lo que su hermano acababa de realizar

_**-Es algo muy simple, en el 4to mes sus oídos ya están desarrollados y por ahora su mundo esta regido por el latido de tu corazón, pero también puede oírnos, es importante que le hables, platiques con el e incluso le cantes-**_ contesto Ferb quien sabia de todo esto

_**-¿Y esto para que?-**_

_**-Para que cuando nazca te reconozca al momento de que escuche tu voz-**_

Al saber esto, la felicidad de Candace se fue al limite, ahora podía hablar con su bebé, eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle que no supo por donde empezar, así que le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_**-Te amo y tu Papá también-**_

Al escuchar esto, los chicos de inmediato supieron que ella le diría la verdad a Jeremy, estaban seguros que Stacy tenia algo que ver y lejos de enojarse se alegraron de saber que ya no habría secretos, bueno solo algunos.

_**-Le diré todo a Jeremy en cuanto lo vea, no importa si me apoya o no, no quiero quedarme con esta sensación de que debí hacerlo-**_

_**-Es bueno que digas eso, porque el vino ayer después de que se fueron ustedes y se notaba confundido-**_ dijo Ferb quien increíblemente acariciaba el vientre de Candace, se podría decir que era el más emocionado por el bebé, aunque se hacia el duro para disimular.

_**-He estado rechazando sus llamadas desde hace 3 días y es casi un hecho de que noto que no lo llame como loca en ese tiempo-**_

_**-Sera mejor que no te atormentes con esas cosas, lo que importa es que tu y el pongan en claro su situación, por el bien de su hijo-**_ dijo Phineas secándose un poco las lagrimas

_**-Creo que me levantare, porque Mamá no tarda en llamarnos a desayunar y quiero estar lista, para no despertar sospechas-**_

De esa forma ella se levanto de la cama y busco un vestido para cambiarse, los chicos salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. Candace se quito la camiseta con la que dormía y se quedo desnuda de la parte superior porque no usaba sujetador para dormir, con cierta molestia vio sus senos que habían crecido un poco mas al día anterior, esto era normal ya que su embarazo estaba ocurriendo a una velocidad superior a la habitual, ahora le incomodaban mas y noto otra cosa: el color de la areola se había hecho mas oscuro, lo cual indicaba que se estaba produciendo leche materna, por supuesto ella lo ignoraba, sabia que la leche llegaría hasta que su bebé naciera no en este momento, así que no le dio mas importancia. Lo que si vio con atención fue el tamaño de su vientre que ya era un poco mas grande, pero esto no fue lo que le atrajo, fue el hecho de saber que su hijo estaba ahí dentro y una mezcla de emoción y temor la invadió.

_**-¿Qué pasara cuando Jeremy se entere? No te preocupes mi amor, saldremos adelante con o sin el-**_ dijo tiernamente mientras lo acariciaba

Continuo quitándose el resto de su pijama hasta quedar desnuda y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, sin que nadie lo notara Perry se encontraba debajo de la cama de Candace, ya había comprobado sus dudas acerca del embarazo de la pelirroja, los chicos tuvieron que ver con este incidente e increíblemente le alegro. Perry estaba feliz por esta noticia, el motivo solo él lo sabía, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, los chicos se llevaban una sorpresa, su Mamá no era la persona que servía el desayuno sino su Padre Lawrence.

_**-¿Papá, tu sirviendo? ¿Y Mamá?**_-pregunto Phineas muy intrigado por este hecho

_**-Ella tuvo que salir temprano, no me dijo porque motivo solo que era de naturaleza delicada-** _contesto sin problema

Ellos tuvieron un extraño presentimiento, pero no podían decirle a su Padre de que se trataba, porque habría muchas mas preguntas que quizá no podrían responder, así que solo se limitaron a sentarse y comer en silencio, unos minutos después bajo Candace, traía su vestido de todos los días nada fuera de lo común a no ser por ese sweater holgado que llevaba el cual le daba otra apariencia.

_**-Hija, que bueno que nos acompañas a desayunar, siéntate ahora te sirvo-**_

Candace tuvo la misma reacción al ver a su padre atenderlos, volteo hacia los chicos y les hizo señas preguntando por su Mamá, ellos le contestaron de igual forma diciendo que lo ignoraban y ella de inmediato pensó lo peor. Por un segundo creyó que lo mejor seria no desayunar, pero fue muy tardía su reacción, ya que su Papá traía su plato.

_**-G-Gracias-**_ dijo con una timidez poco habitual en ella

_**-Bueno chicos, no es por que quiera apresurarlos, pero cuando ustedes terminen, debo lavar los platos para después ir a la tienda de antigüedades-**_

_**-¿Y Mamá a donde fue?-**_pregunto Candace de manera sorpresiva, tanto para ella como para los chicos

_**-No lo se, solo me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer-**_

Todos respiraron tranquilos al saber el paradero de su Mamá y porque no menciono nada extraño.

_**-Aunque… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes y su Madre?-**_

Demasiado bello para ser verdad, pues el hizo la pregunta incomoda que tanto temían, por supuesto los tres ignoraban que ella ya había descubierto todo, de cualquier forma debían negar hasta donde fuera posible.

_**-¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo que?-** _pregunto Phineas fingiendo desconocer lo que hubiese sucedido

_**-Pues, ayer su Madre se acostó a dormir sin decir ni una palabra, supuse que estaría enferma así que no la moleste, pero estoy seguro que la escuche llorar, por eso se los pregunto ¿Le hicieron algo a ella?-**_

Los tres chicos se miraron y nuevamente mintieron al respecto

_**-No, no le dijimos o hicimos algo para lastimarla-**_contesto Ferb antes que ellos

De inmediato los chicos se levantaron y agradecieron la comida, porque en efecto habían terminado y para evitar seguir diciéndole mentiras a su Papá

_**-Bien entonces, les creo, denme sus platos para lavarlos-**_

Ferb le pasó los platos a su Papá y ambos salieron sin voltear atrás, no así Candace que aun seguía comiendo de la misma manera desesperada de ayer, ella quiso comer todo lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí, pero antes de que lo lograra algo sorprendente sucedió.

_**-Hija, come mas despacio, eso es malo tanto para ti como para el bebé-**_dijo Lawrence tranquilamente

La pelirroja abrió los ojos tan grandes como los mismos platos que su Padre sostenía, el conocía su secreto ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan fácil de leer es ella?

_**-P-pero, Papá ¿Cómo lo sabes? Te juro que no paso como piensas, no he tenido nada con Jeremy desde hace 1 mes-**_

_**-Lo se hija, también sé que tus hermanos fabrican inventos y hacen experimentos por demás increíbles, sé que es muy posible que ellos dos hayan tenido algo que ver con esto-** _dijo muy calmado mientras se sentaba cerca de ella

_**-¿Sabes lo de los chicos? ¿Pero y entonces, por que Mamá no?-**_

_**-Ignoro eso hija, cuando todo parece que ella lo descubrirá, de forma inexplicable desaparece o es destruido-**_

_**-Lo sabia, entonces no estoy loca como todos piensan-**_dijo entre lágrimas

_**-Tu Mamá creo que piensa que si tuviste algo con Jeremy y ahora sufres las consecuencias de tus actos, es posible que este molesta porque no le tienes confianza de decirle algo tan importante-**_

Candace bajo la vista y unas enormes lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, su Padre las limpio y levanto el rostro de su hija para darle un beso en la frente.

_**-Sé que no hay manera de convencer a tu Madre de lo que los chicos hacen y mucho menos de tu embarazo, pero si quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo como tu Padre para afrontar esto-** _dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba

_**-Gracias Papá, tenia miedo de que reaccionaras de mala forma, pero ahora al saber que cuento con tu apoyo me siento mas segura de que todo se solucionara-**_

_**-Solo una cosa mas hija ¿Me dejarías ver tu vientre, para conocer a mi nieto?-**_

Candace asintió y se quito el sweater, levantando un poco su blusa dejo ver su estomago, que ya era un poco mas grande que ayer, con cuidado Lawrence toco el sitio donde se alojaba el bebé.

_**-Ahí estas, hola pequeño soy tu abuelo Lawrence ¿Ya lo sentiste moverse?-**_

_**-Un poco hace rato, Ferb dice que será más notorio mañana o pasado-**_

Este comportamiento por parte de su Padre le resulto extraño, ya que conocía el secreto de los chicos y el de ella, sin embargo no se sentía incomoda por ello al contrario se sintió aliviada por ser descubierta, pero aun faltaba superar una prueba mas difícil: contarle a Jeremy y que este reaccionara de la misma manera que su Papá, sonaba bien aunque era probable que pasara todo lo contrario.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, el Sr. Fletcher abrió y vio que se trataba de Stacy

_**-Hola Stacy, pasa, Candace esta en el comedor-** _dijo recibiéndola amablemente

_**-Ah claro, Sr. Fletcher, vengo por ella para algo de suma importancia-** _dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente

La pelirroja todavía continuaba comiendo y a pesar que su amiga ya estaba ahí, no dejo de hacerlo, esto fue claro hasta que Stacy se desespero.

_**-¡Candace! Ya tenemos que irnos, esta vez si vamos al Centro Comercial.**_

_**-¿Huh? ¿De compras? ¿Estas bromeando?**_

Y como pudo Stacy se llevo a rastras a Candace, su papá solo se limito a ver divertido la manera en que estas chicas se llevaban entre si, después de que ellas se fueron, el lavo los platos y se fue de inmediato a su tienda de antigüedades, al mismo tiempo las dos chicas llegaban al Centro Comercial.

_**-Stace, no comprendo porque estamos aquí-**_

_**-Oh vamos, esto será de mucha ayuda-** _contesto emocionada

_**-No creo que venir de compras me ayude mucho en… este momento… ¿Qué sucede?-**_ se cuestiono al ver que el Centro comercial parecía un salón de fiestas

_**-Esta es mi sorpresa, es la semana del embarazo y el bebé, hay ofertas en todos los locales, además de que hay platicas para madres primerizas y muchas cosas mas ¿Bien, que te parece?-**_

Candace quedo atónita al ver toda la parafernalia relacionada a ese tema, aquello le fue impensable, sobretodo porque ella quería estar fuera del radar y ahora parecía pregonar que era una madre adolescente, a todas luces indebido.

_**-Stacy, esto es lo más lindo que haz hecho por mí y estas completamente loca-**_

_**-No te enfades, hay cosas muy bonitas que pensé te gustarían-**_

_**-No creas que por estar aquí se me olvidara… ¿Ese es un moisés del Pato Momo? Mira, una pijama con gorrito, zapatitos, biberones y un chupón, todo con la imagen del Pato Momo, vamos tengo que comprarlo todo-** _dijo frenética y jalando a su amiga hacia el establecimiento que tenia esa mercancía

Mientras ellas se dirigían a ese lugar, en la entrada una chica con traje negro y cara de pocos amigos era llevada por un señor con bata de farmacéutico y aspecto siniestro, por la actitud de ella resultaba mas que obvio que no deseaba estar aquí, así es, se trataba del Dr. Doofenshmirtz y su hija Vanessa. Pero ¿Qué traía al Dr. a un lugar como este? ¿Algún plan maligno en contra de la Industria de Productos para bebé? No, en esta ocasión un problema más simple era lo que tenía aquí a un preocupado Dr. Doofenshmirtz

_**-¿Para que me trajiste aquí, Papá? No es posible que te pongas así por ese comentario que escuchaste-**_ dijo Vanessa bastante molesta

_**-¿Ponerme como? ¿Alarmado? ¿Intranquilo? ¿Por qué mi hija esta saliendo con un chico mayor que ni siquiera quiere presentarme?-**_

_**-Papá, solo salimos no quiere decir que me casare con el o me embarazare de él, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-**_

Por ir discutiendo con ella tropezó sin querer con alguien, rápidamente se disculpo por este incidente.

_**-Mil perdones, no me fije por donde iba-**_

La otra persona solo hizo un ademan de que todo estaba bien y no había necesidad de preocuparse por esto.

_**-Muchas gracias, un minuto ¿No lo conozco de algún lado?-**_

El porqué de su suspicacia, era que se parecía mucho a Perry, sin embargo esta persona llevaba un par de lentes oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una gorra negra, aparte de ser un ornitorrinco, al Dr. se le hacia muy familiar, pero no podía determinar de donde.

_**-Tal vez es mi imaginación, por un segundo creí que era Perry el ornitorrinco con un tonto disfraz-**_

Perry solo bajo su gorra para no mostrar su enojo y lentamente se retiro del lugar

_**-Disculpe si lo ofendí, pero ¿Podría decirme donde me dieran informes de este sitio?**_

Señalando al lado contrario del pasillo, se veía un letrero que decía Información y el Dr. y su hija se encaminaron a esa parte, Perry aprovecho para escabullirse sin ser reconocido.

_**-Hola Perry, me dio gusto verte también**_-dijo Vanessa al pasar a su lado y el solo atino a correr

Ambos continuaron por ese pasillo hasta llegar a un puesto de información, pero en este no se encontraba nadie, para la buena fortuna del Dr. unas mujeres conversaban sobre las platicas que se darían en el lugar.

_**-Perdón por importunar ¿Me podrían decir donde se darán esas platicas?-** _pregunto con un tono amable, raro en el.

_**-Serán en el tercer piso, en 15 minutos aproximadamente- contesto una de las mujeres y continuo- Pero, dígame ¿usted tiene hijos adolescentes?**_

_**-Si, una de 16 años, es bastante rebelde y obstinada, pero es una buena chica-**_

_**-Supongo que viene a la platica sobre el embarazo precoz, que coincidencia yo también iré-**_

_**-Efectivamente, es una coincidencia, pero que descortesía la mía, ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Heinz Doofenshmirtz y soy…-**_

_**-¿Un farmacéutico? Digo por la bata-**_

El Dr. vio en esta extraña presentación una oportunidad de no ser reconocido y ni temido, así que no se molesto en corregirla y le siguió la corriente.

_**-Por supuesto, es mi día libre y siempre olvido quitármela-**_

_**-Descuide, creo que ahora la descortés soy yo, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, es un placer conocerlo Heinz-**_ dijo ella mientras le daba la mano

_**-Mucho gusto Linda ¿Qué extraño? Pareciera que la conozco de hace tiempo, no importa, soy muy olvidadizo-**_ contesto el estrechando su mano

Así pasaron platicando unos minutos hasta que la conferencia comenzara, en otro sitio, Vanessa observaba la animada charla de su padre con esa mujer, lo que le pareció raro de ella fue el ver que cargaba con muchos libros, seguramente sobre el embarazo, fuera de ello seguía molesta, sin embargo en el fondo ella sabia que lo hacia sin mala intención y solo quería protegerla, razón por la cual no salió corriendo del lugar con cualquier pretexto.

De regreso a la casa Flynn-Fletcher, los chicos se disponían a salir, esto debido a que la exposición de Isabella seria en media hora y no querían perdérsela.

_**-Ferb, date prisa, no alcanzaremos buenos lugares-**_ dijo Phineas mientras abría la puerta

Justo en ese instante, Jeremy aparecía en la entrada, los chicos no se esperaban que el llegara en este momento.

_**-Hola Phineas ¿Esta Candace?-**_

_**-No, ella esta con Stacy, seguramente ahora mismo están en el centro Comercial-**_

_**-¿Por qué estarían ahí? ¿No fueron ayer?-** _pregunto extrañado el rubio

_**-Seguramente porque es la semana del embarazo y el bebé, lo cual es de mucha ayuda para ella-**_contesto Phineas, dejando mas confundido a Jeremy con esto

_**-Chicos, ahora si me perdí ¿Qué pasa con Candace?**_

_**-Mira Jeremy, es mejor que hables con ella lo mas pronto posible, solo te pedimos una cosa… no la presiones deja que ella te diga todo-**_ dijo Ferb un poco preocupado

Jeremy no solo estaba confundido ahora se encontraba alarmado ¿Qué era eso que Candace tenia que decirle tan importante? ¿Presionarla? Nada tenia sentido y ahora mas que nunca debía hablar con ella.

_**-Esperen, iré con ustedes-**_

Los chicos pensaron que esto era lo mejor, que se arreglara de una vez por todas, por esa razón no se negaron a que el los acompañara.

De regreso al Centro Comercial, Candace salía del local donde vio todos esos productos del Pato Momo con sendas bolsas, apenas podía cargarlas, Stacy se ofreció a ayudarla, pero ella la rechazo, la pelirroja no quería perder de vista lo que había comprado.

_**-Candy, deja de ser así, además te vas a lastimar con esas bolsas tan pesadas-**_

_**-Estoy bien, no pasa nada y no es porque… ¡No puede ser! Mamá esta aquí-**_ dijo mientras se escondía detrás de un carrito de comida

_**-¿Tu Mamá? ¿Dónde?-**_

_**-Cerca del puesto de información, esta platicando con ese tipo de la bata-**_

Stacy asomo un poco la cabeza para confirmar lo que su amiga dijo y en efecto, Linda Flynn estaba ahí, sin querer Candace contagio un poco la paranoia a la morena.

_**-Tenemos que salir de aquí, es probable que te esté buscando-**_

_**-Entonces ya lo sabe, no puedo enfrentarla aquí, necesito a los chicos y a Papá para hacerlo-**_

_**-Espera ¿Tu Papá ya lo sabe?-**_pregunto confundida por lo ultimo que Candace dijo

_**-Si, esta mañana me lo comento y me brido su apoyo, además de que sabe lo que lo chicos hacen desde unos meses hasta ahora-**_

_**-Eso es bueno, en varias formas, como sea tenemos que irnos, no creo que nos haya visto-**_ y volvió a asomarse-_** Sigue platicando con ese tipo, bien, vámonos de prisa-**_

Las dos chicas caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida, solo faltaban un par de metros cuando Stacy vio por la puerta que Phineas y Ferb se acercaban, pero no venían solos, Jeremy estaba con ellos.

_**-Candace espera, mira es Jeremy-**_

Inexplicablemente la pelirroja reacciono asustada, siendo que ella quería ver a su novio para confesarle todo, de inmediato tomo otra dirección, yendo por un pasillo que conducía a los baños, en ese momento los tres chicos pasaban por las puertas automáticas.

_**-Bien, ya estamos aquí, la exposición de Isabella será en el tercer piso comenzara en 5 minutos, llegamos a tiempo-** _dijo Phineas de manera entusiasta

_**-¿Dónde estará Candace?-** _pregunto al aire Jeremy mientras volteaba para todos lados

Ferb al escuchar estas palabras de forma inconsciente la busco, para su buena suerte vio a Stacy dar vuelta por ese pasillo y sin querer le comento a Jeremy.

_**-Acabo de ver a Stacy, dio vuelta por allá-** _dijo al tiempo que señalaba el lugar

Rápidamente el rubio corrió hacia donde Ferb señalo hasta perderse de vista, los chicos no tenían tiempo para detener a ninguno de los dos y sin mas que decir, Phineas subió a un elevador para ir al 3er piso, esta acción no paso inadvertida para Perry quien se encontraba en el 2do piso, se alarmo al verlas correr de esa manera, sin embargo nada podía hacer para detener lo que pasaría porque corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Las dos chicas corrían frenéticamente, Candace un poco mas lento, debido a su estado y las bolsas que la retrasaban, es un instante Stacy se regreso y sin importarle el enojo de su amiga tomo una de sus bolsas.

_**-Este pasillo da toda la vuelta hasta la entrada, si llevo una de ellas podremos lograrlo-**_dijo su amiga para evitar que se enojara

_**-Buena idea, porque estoy teniendo una sensación extraña-**_

_**-¿Extraña? ¿Qué sientes?-**_

_**-Dolor que viene y va ¡augh! Ahí esta, se siente horrible-**_dijo Candace apoyándose un poco en la pared

_**-¿Tu vientre se pone mas duro? ¿Sientes que te punza en algún lugar?-**_

_**-Aparte del dolor que estoy experimentando, la verdad siento punzadas en mi vagina-**_

_**-¡Candace! Eso no es normal, deben ser contracciones de Braxton Hicks, pero no deberían dolerte, esto no me gusta, tengo que llevarte con un Doctor-**_ grito alarmada Stacy

_**-Estaré bien, debemos salir de este lugar-** _dijo mientras caminaba soportando el dolor

Las dos chicas continuaron corriendo por ese pasillo, sin previo aviso una puerta se abrió de golpe, de forma increíble Candace alcanzo a frenar, pero se tropezó, ella cayo en cámara lenta, súbitamente una mano detuvo esa caída.

_**-Falto poco ¿Candace estas bien?-**_ dijo Stacy aliviada por esa salvada

_**-¿Candace? Tu aquí, que coincidencia-**_

_**-¿Vanessa? Pero que… disculpa no tengo tiempo, debo irme-**_

_**-Espera, uno de los botones de tu sweater se atoro con el cierre de mi chamarra-**_

Vanessa detuvo a la pelirroja para liberar ese botón y así evitar que ambas prendas se arruinaran, durante un minuto lucho para lograrlo y finalmente lo hizo, sin que Candace se diera cuenta dos botones se soltaron dejando al descubierto su vientre.

_**-Listo, otro poco y hubieras perdido un botón de este bonito sweater… un momento-**_ dijo poniéndose de pie, solo para encontrarse de frente al estomago de la pelirroja

Sorprendida por el hecho, en un principio creyó que era una broma, pero toco su vientre para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban.

_**-Candace… estas embarazada ¿Cómo es posible? No, espera eso si lo se ¿No eres muy joven para esto?-**_

_**-Si, si lo soy, es una larga historia y ahora no tengo tiempo de contártela será en otra ocasión-**_alcanzo a decir Candace después de salir corriendo

Vanessa no podía salir de su asombro, una chica de su edad iba a ser madre dentro de poco tiempo, por un segundo paso por su mente lo que podía ocurrir con su novio, ya que este le había pedido una prueba de su amor y ella le dijo que lo pensaría, pero al ver a esta chica la sangre se le helo.

_**-Estoy seguro de que por aquí pasaron, Disculpa ¿viste pasar por aquí a dos chicas? Una de cabello rojo y la otra de color negro-** _se trataba de Jeremy quien se acercó a ella, todavía en shock

_**-¿Eh? Ah si, se fueron por allá, si corres podrías alcanzarlas-**_

_**-Gracias y parece que la platica acerca del embarazo ya comenzó, corre si la quieres alcanzar-** _dijo Jeremy sin razón aparente

Vanessa salió de su asombro y en silencio regreso con su padre, quien subía las escaleras eléctricas al tercer piso, sin decirlo ella corrió hasta donde él se encontraba.

_**-Hija, la exposición esta a punto de empezar ¿La vienes a escuchar?-** _pregunto el Dr. a sabiendas que ella no quería estar aquí

_**-Claro Papá, mejor nos apuramos o no alcanzaremos buenos lugares-**_ contesto de manera exaltada

Sin darle mayor importancia se dirigieron hasta el salón donde seria la plática, de vuelta con las chicas, Candace se había atrasado un poco y sin querer tomo otro camino, Stacy no tuvo conocimiento de ello. La pelirroja siguió corriendo hasta que se topo con un callejón sin salida, quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, pero alguien mas estaba ahí.

_**-Lo siento Stacy, creo que di una vuelta equivocada ¿Te encontraste a Jeremy?-**_ dijo creyendo que se trataba de su amiga

_**-Creo que si, ya que yo soy Jeremy, tu novio o al menos eso creo-**_

_**-¡JEREMY! No, no puedes estar aquí-**_

_**-Candace tranquilízate, solo quiero hablar contigo del porque me estas evitando y no te preocupes no estoy enojado-**_

_**-Por favor, no te acerques, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero estoy muy asustada para pensar bien-**_ dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas y temblando

_**-Phineas me comento algo de eso y también me dijo que no te presionara ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?-**_

_**-Jeremy yo… ¡augh! –** _dijo llevándose las manos a su vientre

_**-¿Candace? ¿Qué pasa? –**_

_**-Estoy embarazada… es tuyo-**_

Sin pensarlo su novio puso sus manos en el estomago de ella y constato lo que dijo, una sensación de alegría lo invadió, pero al quedar en silencio solo logro que Candace se hiciera a la idea de que no lo quería.

_**-Sé que tu y yo no hemos tenido intimidad en 1 mes, pero te juro que es tuyo, no pienses que te fui infiel, yo te amo-**_se trato de explicar mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Jeremy solo miro su rostro era evidente que esto le dolía, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, pero antes de que ella reaccionara el hizo algo que no esperaba.

_**-Tranquilízate, yo también te amo-**_dijo Jeremy al tiempo que sus labios cubrían los de su novia

Sin lugar a dudas esto le decía que él no la rechazaría ni a su hijo, logrando calmarla un poco sin embargo no era suficiente.

_**-Aun me duele, no me gusta sentir esto, Jeremy no quiero perder a nuestro hijo, no lo permitas-**_

_**-¡Candace! ¿Qué sucede?- grito su amiga al verla de esa manera**_

_**-Linda, respira con calma de lo contrario entraras en labor de parto, vamos tenemos que sacarte de aquí-** _dijo Jeremy mientras la tomaba en brazos

Rápidamente los tres enfilaron a la salida mas cercana, Perry alcanzo a verlos y se preocupo aun mas al notar que el chico llevaba cargando a Candace, algo no andaba bien y sin importarle ser descubierto los siguió, inmediatamente Stacy llamo a Phineas.

_**-Hola aquí Phineas ¿Quién habla?-** _contesto amablemente

_**-Candace se puso mal, la llevamos a mi casa, vengan lo más pronto posible-**_dijo Stacy al borde del llanto

El joven Flynn cerro su celular y le informo a Ferb, quien también reacciono alarmado, pero no podían irse de esa forma, Isabella aun no terminaba su exposición, la morena se dio cuenta de la preocupación por la cual pasaban ellos y solo había una cosa que los podría poner así, algo le sucedió a su hermana, sin pensarlo Isabella llamo a Ginger para que tomara su lugar, todas las niñas ya estaban enteradas del embarazo de Candace y sabia que debían ayudar como pudieran, esta acción no paso de largo para Linda, ver correr a sus hijos con ese rostro congestionado por la angustia le oprimió el corazón, pero no podía ir a donde su hija estuviera, no hasta que ella le dijera la verdad y confiara en su madre.

Jeremy, Candace y Stacy llegaron a casa de la chica morena, para suerte de toda la Dra. Hirano tendría turno nocturno y no descubriría esto. El chico rubio coloco a Candace en la cama de su amiga, quien aun sufría de ese dolor terrible, en cierto momento la pelirroja no pudo mas y se desmayo, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar a sus hermanos, le pareció oír llanto y gritos de angustia, luego todo fue negro.

_**(Las contracciones de Braxton Hicks aparecen desde el tercer mes, son indoloras y algo incomodas pero necesarias, el útero las lleva a cabo como prueba para fortalecerse y soportar el trabajo de parto, no son regulares pues pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y por lo general no duran mas allá de unos segundos, mientras el embarazo avanza estas se vuelven mas frecuentes y duraderas e incluso dolorosas, para aminorar las molestias se recomienda dar un paseo, llevar una vida tranquila sin stress o tensión ya que esto podría dispararlas, si las contracciones se vuelven dolorosas lo mejor es acudir al medico ya podrían ocasionar un parto prematuro)**_

**19 de Agosto**

_**A lo lejos escucho murmullos, parecen voces pero no se distinguen bien, se oyen agitadas y tensas, veo siluetas ir y venir alrededor de mi sin detenerse, siento que una mano toca la mía, es cálida y reconfortante, ya no tengo miedo cuando escucho: Nunca te abandonare, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás.**_

Son los pensamientos que tiene Candace Flynn poco después de abrir sus ojos, el día anterior termino de manera alarmante, durante la noche tuvo una amenaza de aborto, pero por fortuna fue evitada, la chica intenta ver donde se encuentra y para su sorpresa noto que esta en la habitación de su mejor amiga.

_**-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Recuerdo que Jeremy me tomo en sus brazos y después… no hay nada mas-**_ dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse

_**-Candace, no te levantes, la doctora dijo que debías estar en cama y guardar reposo-** _dijo Stacy quien estaba a un lado de su amiga

_**-¿Doctora? Stace… ¿Y mi bebé?-**_pregunto alarmada la pelirroja

**_-Tranquila, el esta aquí-_**dijo Stacy en un tono calmado, y tomando su mano colocándola en su vientre

Stacy vio como Candace le hablaba con ternura y decía que todo estaría bien, de manera increíble comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para su bebé, la morena no daba crédito, su mejor amiga estaba madurando muy rápido y no le cabía la menor duda que amaba a su hijo.

_**-Candy ¿No te has dado cuenta quien esta contigo?-**_

La pelirroja volteo a su izquierda y observo a su novio durmiendo en la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo su mano en todo momento, ella pasó su mano por el cabello del chico. De forma dulce le hablo al oído.

_**-Jeremy…-**_

_**-Emm, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Candace! Hola, perdón me quede dormido-**_

_**-Me di cuenta, supe que te quedaste conmigo toda la noche-**_

_**-No quise arriesgarme y preferí estar a tu lado, no pude hacer otra cosa-**_ dijo con un tono de frustración

_**-¿No estas molesto conmigo?-**_

_**-¿Por qué debería? Tus hermanos me lo explicaron todo-**_

Al escuchar "Tus hermanos" ella de inmediato los busco en el cuarto, pero solo se encontraba Perry durmiendo en sus pies.

_**-Si buscabas a los chicos, ellos se fueron hace 15 minutos, pero lo dejaron a el-**_

_**-¿Perry? ¿Cómo llego aquí?-**_

_**-Phineas lo traía cargando cuando llegaron aquí y lo raro es que él tampoco se apartó de tu lado, fue hasta que mejoraste se quedo dormido-**_

_**-¿En serio hiciste eso por mi y mi bebé? Esto es para ti-**_ dijo Candace cargando a Perry y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

En ese momento Jeremy noto las bolsas que Stacy trajo el día anterior, su contenido lo sorprendió.

_**-Emm ¿Tu compraste esto?-**_ dijo el chico Johnson sacando una pijamita con la imagen del Pato Momo

_**-¡La ropita para mi bebé! ¡Oooh! Stacy no lo olvido-**_ dijo ella mientras le pedía las bolsas

Con mucha ilusión saco todo lo que había comprado, pijamas, zapatitos, playeras, calcetines y muchas cosas mas, el apenas podía creer que su novia hubiera adquirido todo esto, sin embargo sonrió al saber que ella ya no era tan egoísta.

_**-Creo que es suficiente ropa para el o ella, lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué del Pato Momo?-**_

Candace rio nerviosa y un poco apenada_**- Es que soy fan de él y como aun no se el sexo del bebé, no importara que lo use ya que el amarillo es un color neutro-**_

_**-¿No sabes si será niño o niña?-**_

_**-No. Ferb dijo que seria hasta el quinto mes cuando lo sabría con un ultrasonido y el día de hoy lo cumplo así que…-**_

_**-Es probable que lo hayan ido a construir y con lo que paso ayer…-**_

_**-A propósito, Stacy dijo que una doctora vino a verme ¿tan mal me puse?-**_

_**-Bastante, Staceru le llamo porque temíamos que perdieras al bebé, ella llego en un par de minutos, te reviso y te inyecto en el brazo, después de eso se quedo a ver como evolucionabas, como a las 4 am dijo que estabas bien, hablo con Stacy y se retiro-**_

Candace escucho con atención lo que Jeremy decía que parecía más bien una historia de suspenso, sin embargo se alegró al saber que todos los que la amaban estuvieron con ella.

_**-Vaya entonces si fue serio lo que me paso-**_

En ese instante, Stacy entro con la doctora, se trataba de una chica de no mas de 25 años, cabello negro recogido y un par de lentes que le daban ese aire de medico creíble a pesar de su juventud.

_**-Buenos días ¿Como amaneció la futura mamá?-** _pregunto muy amablemente lo que sin duda le dio mas credibilidad

_**-Bien y… ¿Un momento? Tu cara me es familiar, solo que no recuerdo de donde-**_

_**-Emm ¿tal vez, porque soy hermana de Kimberly? Y ella fue quien invito a tu amiga a ese Baby Shower, ah y por cierto me llamo Heather Rogers-**_ contesto al tiempo que colocaba su maletín en la cómoda

_**-¿Y no estas sorprendida por esto?-**_

_**-¿Por tu embarazo? Si y no, veras, he atendido a muchas chicas de tu edad y supuse por lo que Stacy dijo que tu y tu novio habían tenido un pequeño accidente, pero cuando tus hermanos me contaron como procreaste a ese bebé me horrorice-**_

_**-Si, ellos suelen tener ese efecto en algunas personas-**_ dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de forma inconsciente

_**-Disculpa, futuro papá ¿Podrías salir un momento? Voy a revisar a tu novia y a tu hijo-**_

_**-Ah claro, estaré aquí afuera-** _dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Candace

Cuando Jeremy salió del cuarto, la Dra. Rogers palpo con cuidado el vientre de la chica, por la información que tenia se encontraba en el quinto mes, tomo una cinta métrica y midió el tamaño que tenia su estomago, después con un estetoscopio reviso la frecuencia cardiaca de ambos, le tomo la presión a Candace e hizo una prueba con una linterna la cual consistía en pasarla frente al vientre de la pelirroja para ver la reacción del bebé. Finalmente coloco un par de sillas y puso las piernas de la chica para revisarla íntimamente.

_**-Escucha Candace, esto será un poco incomodo pero tengo que ver como esta tu cérvix y así evitar algún problema posterior-**_

_**-No se preocupe, mi Mamá ya me ha llevado antes con un ginecólogo para una revisión-**_

Unos minutos después ella termino de auscultar a Candace y por fortuna no encontró nada malo en su embarazo así que procedió a informar a los dos padres.

_**-Tengo buenas noticias, el desarrollo de tu embarazo y tu bebé van de maravilla, pero me gustaría hacerte una amniocentesis y un ultrasonido para descartar malformaciones congénitas-**_

El solo oír el nombre raro de esta prueba y malformaciones congénitas lleno de temor la mente de Candace, la Dra. se dio cuenta de ello y la tranquilizo un poco.

_**-No es nada grave, son pruebas normales que se le hacen a las mujeres en tu estado, además ¿no te gustaría saber el sexo de tu hijo?-** _dijo para desviar un poco la conversación

_**-Si, si quiero saberlo-**_ contesto segura de sus palabras y tomando las manos de Jeremy

_**-Bien, entonces llamare a la clínica para hacerte esas pruebas-**_

_**-Dra. Rogers, nadie puede saberlo, nadie creería que me embarace de esa manera-**_

_**-Llámame Heather y ahora que lo dices, es verdad, te podrían quitar a tu bebé al ser menor de edad-**_

Stacy regreso y noto que todos estaban muy callados, seguramente la Dra. toco un tema delicado o le planteo lo que podría pasarle a ella y a su hijo.

_**-Oye Candace ¿Por qué no le pides a tus hermanos que construyan esos aparatos? De esa forma, Heather llevaría las pruebas a cabo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello-** _dijo Jeremy intentando dar una solución viable

_**-Eso es lo mas… brillante que he escuchado en varios días, es cierto, esos niños pueden construir cualquier cosa ¿Qué tan difícil seria fabricar esos aparatos?-**_

De manera increíble, la solución que el chico Johnson dio fue del agrado de Candace y así su embarazo permanecería oculto, la Dra. no estaba muy segura de que esa fuera una buena idea, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Rápidamente, Stacy le dio el teléfono a la pelirroja para que llamara a los chicos.

_**-¿Hola, Phineas? Necesito ese cerebro tan maravilloso que tienes y fabriquen algo para mi y mi bebé. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ya lo tenían planteado desde hace 2 días?-**_

_**-Así es Candace, después que Ferb te dijo que seria imposible saber el sexo de tu hijo, se nos ocurrió que seria mejor estar preparados porque tu no descansarías hasta saber la verdad-**_

_**-Vaya ¿tan predecible soy? Como sea, tengan listo ese equipo para que la Dra. realice unas pruebas que necesita con urgencia-**_

_**-Estará listo en una hora, por cierto ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no corren peligro los dos?-**_pregunto Phineas aun preocupado por su hermana e hijo

Candace sonrió al escuchar a su hermano preguntar algo así y amablemente contesto- Si, Heather dice que todo esta bien, gracias por preguntar-

_**-Eres mi hermana y no soportaría verte sufrir de esa manera otra vez, Candy, ya resolviste una parte del problema que te alarmaba, creo que es justo que lo soluciones totalmente-**_

_**-Eso es verdad, ya no puedo postergarlo mas tiempo, este día le contare todo a ella, bueno, me tengo que ir, al parecer la doctora me hará otra prueba, nos vemos luego-** _y colgó el teléfono porque Heather había acercado una silla al pie de la cama.

El semblante de la Dra. se volvió serio, definitivamente fuese la prueba que fuese podría ser peligrosa o importante para otorgarle esta formalidad, los jóvenes padres no pudieron ocultar su nerviosismo y mucho menos su mejor amiga.

_**-Candace, normalmente les tendría que hacer un cuestionario algo severo por ser padres adolescentes, pero no lo realizare porque ustedes no concibieron a su hijo de manera normal, así que solo les hare unas preguntas de forma extraoficial ¿De acuerdo?-**_ dijo ella poniendo una tabla donde se encontraba ese cuestionario.

_**-Esta bien, solo podrías omitir las preguntas de índole sexual-** _dijo la pelirroja un poco avergonzada

_**-No, no lo creo, de hecho esas son las más importantes que debo hacer-**_

_**-Creo que salgo sobrando aquí, las preguntas son solo para ellos dos y yo supongo que no tengo mucho que contar sobre Candace-**_ dijo Stacy a manera de lamento y antes de que le pidieran irse

_**-Quédate Stacy, también tengo algunas preguntas para ti-** _dijo Heather con ese tono serio que ahora mostraba

La actitud de la chica los tenía desconcertados ¿Qué era lo que quería saber? ¿Tan importante era para que todos estuvieran aquí? Candace ya tenia suficiente con esta sensación de ahogo, por no decirle la verdad a su madre, y ahora tener que soportar un cuestionamiento por parte de una chica que afirmaba ser Doctora.

_**-Bueno, entonces comenzare con esta pregunta… ¿desde cuando son novios?-**_

_**-Desde hace 1 año-** _contestaron al unísono los chicos

_**-¿Cuándo tuvieron relaciones por primera vez?-**_

_**-Err, hace 6 meses, creo, no estoy segura-**_ contesto Candace con dificultad

_**-¿Y la última vez?-**_

_**-Un mes más o menos-** _ahora contesto Jeremy

_**-¿Y en esas ocasiones quien sugirió tenerlas?-**_

_**-Oye ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?-**_cuestiono la pelirroja un poco molesta por las preguntas de índole sexual que Heather hacia

_**-Tranquilízate Candace, esto tiene una razón de ser, confíen en mi-**_ contesto la novel Dra. de manera afable para no perder la confianza de los chicos

_**-Esta bien, la primera vez yo le sugerí a Jeremy hacerlo y la ultima vez pues… se dio de forma fortuita, solo aprovechamos la oportunidad-**_ contesto bastante sonrojada por el contenido de sus palabras

_**-¿Aprovecharon la oportunidad? ¿Dónde se encontraban cuando sucedió?-**_

_**-En casa de mis papas, no había nadie y una cosa llevo a la otra-**_respondió Jeremy visiblemente apenado

Stacy sabia de las aventuras que ellos tenían, mas no conocía todos los detalles, fue muy ilustrativo para ella además de divertido por ver la pena de sus amigos al contestar lo que la Doctora preguntaba.

_**-Y cuando consumaron el coito en todas esas ocasiones ¿Usaron protección?-**_

El color rojo apareció en el rostro de todos los presentes, sin duda había llegado muy lejos, Candace estuvo a punto de abofetearla, pero fue detenida por su novio, la morena no sabia si reírse o reclamarle a Heather, pues también quería enterase de todo y solo fingió enojo.

_**-La primera vez no, las demás ocasiones los use, no quería embarazarla solo por mi egoísmo-**_

_**-¡Ya fue suficiente! Ya satisficiste tu morbo personal ¿Qué mas quieres?-** _grito Candace muy enojada por la actitud de Heather

_**-Eso es lo que quería saber, quería oír a tu novio decir algo así, la mayoría de los chicos no se preocupan por la seguridad de ellas, les importa más su propio placer. Jeremy antepuso eso y sin duda puedo decir que es un chico que si sabe para que tiene el cerebro en su cabeza, además claro de demostrar cuanto te ama-**_ contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos

Candace y Jeremy se miraron a los ojos, sin decir una palabra se besaron y abrazaron para unos segundos después Stacy y Heather los separaban porque esto subió de tono entre ellos.

_**-De acuerdo, ahora te hare preguntas menos comprometedoras-**_

_**-Esta bien, pero si escucho algo fuera de lugar esta conversación termino-** _dijo la pelirroja con determinación

_**-¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?**_

_**-Esa es fácil, sentí el pánico más terrible en toda mi vida-**_contesto con una naturalidad irreal

Los demás se quedaron petrificados por esta respuesta, si bien Heather ya había escuchado algo parecido en el pasado, no creyó jamás que una chica de esta edad respondiera algo así con esa calma.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Sentiste pánico?-** _pregunto Heather mas intrigada aun

_**-Si, cuando mis hermanos me hicieron la prueba de embarazo y esta salió positiva, sentí que mi vida había terminado, tuve pesadillas sobre Jeremy y mi familia, revelar la verdad a mi novio significaría que yo tendría que criar a mi hijo sola, a mis padres que posiblemente me obligarían a darlo en adopción y cosas así-**_ continuo con su historia de manera calmada

_**-Pero, Candace ¿Era por eso que me evitabas? ¿En verdad creíste que te abandonaría?-** _dijo Jeremy tomándola por los hombros

_**-Jeremy, tu iras a la universidad en un año y si dijera algo así, tu creerías que lo hice con el propósito de retenerte y solo lograría el efecto contrario-** _contesto con lagrimas en sus ojos

_**-Candace, yo jamás te haría algo tan horrible, vería la forma de estar contigo y el bebé, le pediría ayuda a mis padres, se que me la brindarían sin dudarlo y creo que tus papas harían lo mismo-**_

_**-Apoyo de tu pareja y padres, me gustaría ver eso mas a menudo y aunque son muy jóvenes, estoy segura que saldrían adelante, seria duro, pero lo lograrían-** _dijo Heather al ver que ellos realmente se querían

Sin dudarlo, Stacy abrazo a su mejor amiga y novio, hasta ahora conocía por lo que ella había pasado, no pensó que esto fuese tan difícil para Candace.

_**-Bien, quiero suponer que le dirás la verdad a tu Madre-**_ dijo la doctora de pronto

_**-Tengo que hacerlo, mi vientre será totalmente visible en unos días y lo peor será cuando de a luz a mi hijo, ya es imposible mantener esta mentira, aunque decirle lo que realmente paso jamás lo creerá-**_

_**-Estaré contigo y creo que tus hermanos también, entre todos lograremos que tu mamá termine por aceptarlo-**_

De nueva cuenta, Candace y Jeremy se fundieron en un abrazo que de forma increíble fue contagiado a Heather, ella también los abrazo sin dudarlo.

_**-Bueno, ya ha pasado una hora, supongo que tu hermano ya tendrá listas las cosas para las pruebas, en cuanto te sientas mejor nos iremos, Stacy ven conmigo un momento-**_

_**-Claro, regreso ahora Candace y no hagan cosas raras ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que hiciste en mi alfombra?-** _dijo Stacy cerca del oído a su amiga

_**-Vaya, si lo notaste, lo lamento no me pude contener, no se repetirá-** _dijo bastante avergonzada

-_**¿Que fue lo que hiciste Candace?-**_ pregunto Jeremy

_**-Este… algún día te lo contare, por ahora ¿me ayudarías a cambiarme, por favor?-**_contesto ella cambiando el tema rápidamente

Con cuidado Jeremy la ayudo tratando de no lastimarla, sin embargo de manera inconsciente Candace sentía las manos de su novio recorrer su cuerpo, por supuesto él lo hacia sin querer y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de las reacciones de ella.

_**-Candace, le prometiste a Stacy que no haríamos nada indebido-**_

_**-Lo se, pero el tenerte tan cerca y después de pasar por ese horror, me puso un poco excitada-**_ dijo mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo del chico, quien luchaba con sus instintos.

_**-Preciosa, esto no es correcto, no debemos…-**_ intento decir algo para detenerla, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de su chica

Poco a poco sus besos se volvieron mas apasionados y amenazaban con convertirse en algo mas intimo, ya no había nada que los detuviera, las manos de Jeremy se deslizaban por debajo de su vestido, acariciando las zonas que el sabia la volvían loca, por su parte ella contrataco con pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del chico, lentamente el la recostó en la cama y se quito la playera, todo estaba listo para la entrega cuando de pronto…

-_**Espera, creo que… se movió-**_ dijo Candace reprimiendo su pasión de manera imposible

_**-¿En serio? Déjame tocar, quiero sentirlo-** _dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano en el vientre de ella

Y allí estaba, aun muy pequeño pero sin duda ahí estaba, se movía muy rápido como si intentara detener lo que sus padres hacían, rápidamente el ambiente se calmo y ambos centraron su atención en las evoluciones del bebé, sin proponérselo algo tan sencillo como esto detuvo la entrega de los novios.

_**-Candace, debemos ir a tu casa, ya quiero saber que será-**_

_**-De acuerdo, será mejor que te pongas la playera antes de que Stace regrese, pero esto no significa que no volveremos a hacer-**_ dijo con una cara de niña enojada

Jeremy sonrió y contesto con un beso muy dulce que la estremeció y una mirada de complicidad. Cuando las chicas volvieron ellos ya estaban listos para salir. De esa forma los futuros padres, Stacy y Heather caminaron hasta la casa Flynn-Fletcher.

_**-Vaya, llegan justo a tiempo, el Ultrasonógrafo ya esta calibrado y listo para operar-** _dijo emocionado Phineas al verlos llegar

_**-¿Así se llama esa cosa? Yo pensé que tendría otro nombre, algo mas increíble-** _respondió la pelirroja un poco decepcionada al saber el nombre del aparato

_**-¿Cómo cual?-**_ pregunto Ferb

_**-No lo se, como… yo que se, ese el trabajo de los que inventan estas cosas-** _dijo Candace molesta por ese cuestionamiento

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Candace quien solo se molesto, sin embargo todos sonrieron al ver que ella seguía siendo la misma y su vientre ya era más grande que ayer lo cual indicaba que su hijo seguía dentro. Con actitud seria, Heather se acercó a la pelirroja.

_**-Candace, debemos darnos prisa con esto-**_

De inmediato fue colocada en una mesa la cual estaba acondicionada para este propósito, con cuidado la Dra. descubrió un poco el vientre de Candace y puso un poco de gel.

_**-Esta frio ¿Y en que momento veremos que es?-** _pregunto algo impaciente

_**-Tranquila, todavía no lo enciendo, Phineas si me haces favor-**_

Y el joven Flynn activo el aparato, un zumbido indico que estaba trabajando, Heather lo coloco en el ombligo de la chica que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, todos miraban atentos la pequeña pantalla que solo mostraba estática.

_**-¿Están seguros que esta encendido?-** _volvió a cuestionar mas impaciente aun

_**-Debe calentarse un poco debido a que es nueva, no te alteres-** _intervino Phineas

_**-Dime Candace ¿Que quieres que sea? ¿Niño o Niña?-**_

_**-No importa, pero si es niño se llamara Xavier y si es niña… mmm, Amanda, me gusta ese nombre no se porque-**_

Como si fuera magia, la pantalla comenzó a aclararse y de pronto revelo una pequeña silueta un poco distorsionada, pero no había duda se trataba del hijo de Candace.

_**-A ver, por aquí esta su corazón-** _y Heather se detuvo un poco en el sitio donde se mostraba el latido del corazón del bebé

_**-Ahí esta ¿Lo ves Jeremy? Es nuestro hijo-** _dijo la chica a punto de romper en llanto

_**-¿Nuestro Hijo? En verdad seré padre-** _dijo Jeremy abrumado

Como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad las lágrimas se mostraron en todos incluso en Perry, quien había sido traído de vuelta por Stacy.

_**-Ahora ¿Quieres saber que es?-**_

_**-Si, si quiero, anda dilo ¿Qué es?-**_

_**-Pues supongo que Amanda es un nombre muy bonito para ella, es una niña, Felicidades-**_

_**-¡Es niña! Este ser dentro de mi es una niña-**_ y la pelirroja ya no pudo resistir mas, comenzando a llorar

Todo era alegría en esa cochera, ahora se sabia que Candace tendría una niña, Phineas y Ferb abrazaban a su hermana, Stacy hacia lo propio con Jeremy y el recibía la felicitación de Heather, de improviso Isabella apareció en la cochera, había sido atraída por el ruido.

_**-Esto sonara trillado, pero ¿Qué están haciendo?**_- pregunto la pequeña

_**-Oh Isabella, llegas en buen momento la doctora le esta haciendo un ultrasonido a Candace-** _comento Phineas sin despegar la vista del monitor

_**-Voy a tener una niña, mira la pantalla-**_ dijo Candace bastante emocionada

_**-¿Es un Ultrasonógrafo? Vaya, ahora si me sorprendieron chicos-**_

_**-¿Tu también sabes como se llama esa cosa?-**_ dijo la pelirroja provocando la risa de los presentes

Ese ruido no paso desapercibido en la casa, ya que la puerta fue abierta y una silueta se vislumbro, entre tanta dicha nadie noto a esta persona, ni que rápidamente se retiro del lugar, pero si se dieron cuenta que el Sr. Fletcher entraba a la cochera.

_**-Chicos, chicos ¿Por qué el alboroto?-**_

_**-Papá, el bebé que voy a tener es una niña-**_

_**-¿En serio? Eso me alegra mucho hija, pero ¿tu madre no estaba aquí?-**_

_**-¿Mamá, por aquí? No, no la he visto-**_

_**-Vaya entonces me equivoque ¿una niña? No creí que seria abuelo tan joven-** _dijo Lawrence mientras abrazaba a Candace

-Me da gusto que todos estén muy alegres, pero ahora, tengo que realizarle a la futura mamá unas pruebas, les pido que salgan por favor- dijo Heather colocándose unos guantes de látex

_**-¿Le harás una amniocentesis?-**_ pregunto Isabella a la Dra.

_**-No, seria muy peligroso, ya no hay suficiente espacio para realizarla, le quería tomar una muestra percutánea de sangre del cordón umbilical, pero no le veo el caso, no detecto malformaciones de ningún tipo, solo volveré a hacerle un examen -**_ contesto Heather para aclarar las dudas porque noto preocupación en los rostros de sus familiares.

De esa forma todos abandonaron el improvisado consultorio, la doctora repitió lo que ya había hecho hace una hora, midió el vientre de Candace, tomo su presión y verifico el ritmo cardiaco de la niña, después le hizo algunas preguntas de rutina, al no encontrar anomalía le recomendó que tomara las cosas con calma y resolviera lo que pudiese contrariarla, la pelirroja sabia a que se refería y asintió, finalmente le receto vitaminas para ella y el bebé.

Cuando Heather se retiro les dijo que la llevaran al día siguiente para llevar el control natal y prevenir problemas futuros, todos acompañaron a la Doctora a la salida y Candace subió las escaleras para descansar en su cuarto.

_**-¡Una niña! En cuatro días la tendré entre mis brazos. Amanda… espero que ese nombre le haya gustado a Jeremy-**_ se dijo antes de entrar a su habitación

Sin embargo esto no seria posible, porque dentro ya la esperaba una terrible sorpresa o mejor dicho su mayor problema a resolver.

_**-¿Candace? ¿En que momento me ibas a decir que estas embarazada?-** _se escucho una voz femenina en la oscuridad del cuarto

_**-Mama, déjame explicarte, si estoy embarazada, pero no fue de la manera que tu imaginas-**_

_**-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? Me dirás que uno de los supuestos inventos de los chicos hizo esto-**_

_**-Eh, pues así sucedió, una de las maquinas de ellos lo hizo-**_

_**-¡Candace! ¡Ya basta! Estoy harta de que culpes a los chicos por cualquier cosa mala que pasa en la casa, pero esto es el colmo-**_ dijo Linda furiosa

_**-Mamá, es verdad, no he tenido relaciones con Jeremy en un mes y si notas tengo cinco meses de embarazo ¿Cómo puede ser posible algo así? Si estuviera en cinta de manera normal, tendría un par de meses, no esto-**_ contesto Candace molesta y con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras le mostraba su vientre

Linda paso del enojo a la sorpresa al ver que lo que ella decía era cierto, su estomago era muy grande y hace 5 días no estaba así, si tuviera un par de meses no lo seria, pero no podía creer que Phineas y Ferb eran los causantes de esto, pero antes de contestar los demás entraron al cuarto al escuchar la discusión entre ellas.

_**-Es verdad Mamá, nosotros causamos esto-**_ dijo Phineas interponiéndose entre Candace y ella

_**-Nuestra hermana solo cometió el error de querer tener pruebas para inculparnos de lo estuviésemos haciendo-** _comento Ferb colocándose como su hermano

_**-Pero ¿Lawrence tu sabias de esto?-**_

_**-A decir verdad si, sé que nuestros hijos hacen ese tipo de cosas y fue lógico cuando note el vientre de Candace-**_ dijo el Sr. Fletcher intentando calmar a su esposa

_**-Señora Flynn yo amo a su hija y lo cierto es que estábamos teniendo relaciones con protección para evitar que algo así sucediera, aun así ella esta embarazada de nuestra hija, asumiré la responsabilidad de todo-**_ expreso el joven Johnson

_**-Mamá, siente esto ella se esta moviendo-** _dijo Candace mientras tomaba las manos de su madre

Linda no supo como reaccionar, creyó que su hija trataba de distraerla, pero cuando sintió algo fue leve al principio después se trato de una patadita, ella se sobresalto sin embargo Candace lo tomo como lo mas normal.

_**-¿Y que me dices Mamá? ¿Me enseñaras a criarla?-** _dijo con una luz muy especial en sus ojos

Linda se dio por vencida ya no estaba enojada con ella, el verla así le dio un poco de temor, pues su niña ahora tendría un bebé, no, ya no era una niña, se trataba de una mujer que pasaba por lo mejor que le podía suceder a una.

_**-Y ¿Cómo se va a llamar?-**_

_**-Amanda y quiero que tu estés ahí cuando nazca-**_

_**-Desde luego hija, desde luego-**_

Y con un profundo abrazo, madre e hija unieron sus corazones, un nuevo ser nacería en cuatro días, algo demasiado pronto pues ya no habría tiempo de hacer algunas cosas que Linda quería hacer con Candace, pero no importaba ella estaría con su hija en todo momento y así disfrutar a su nieta cuando viniera a este mundo. Si, la dicha reinaba en la casa Flynn-Fletcher o al menos así parecía, porque fuera de ella una chica con malignas intenciones destilaba su furia contra la pelirroja.

_**-Podrás haber engañado a mi hermano Candace, pero esto ni siquiera ha comenzado, no te confíes que tu bebé nacerá, porque algo malo les podría pasar a ambas-**_ dijo Suzy con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos

Con estas palabras, la pequeña hermana de Jeremy dejaba asentado que odiaba a Candace y a su hija ¿Qué haría para evitar que ese bebé naciera? ¿Seria capaz de atentar contra la vida de ambas? ¿Tendría la sangre fría para hacerlo? Es muy probable, no hay tanta furia en el infierno como en el corazón de una mujer herida, aun si esta fuese una niña.

_**(La amniocentesis es un procedimiento que se lleva a cabo si se tienen sospechas que el bebé podría tener alguna malformación congénita, se realiza en el tercer mes, aunque no es un procedimiento de rutina y solo un medico especializado puede hacerlo. Tomar una muestra percutánea de sangre del cordón umbilical es otro procedimiento que se realiza solo si el ultrasonido o la amniocentesis muestran alguna anomalía en el bebé, es mas riesgosa que la anterior ya que puede presentar riesgo de infección o aborto espontaneo.)**_

Ya casi termino, solo faltan 4 meses, me pregunto si podre ingeniármelas para escribir algo inteligente y no muy forzado, como sea lo averiguare y tratare de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

Ah y gracias a Crazy Candy DJ 17 por esas ideas, las pondré en el próximo capitulo.

Hasta entonces... See you :)


	5. 6to Mes y 7mo Mes

Bueno perdón por el retraso, ya estamos cerca del final y aquí esta otro capitulo, dejen reviews :)

El Extraño Embarazo de Candace

**6to Mes/ 7mo Mes**

**20 de Agosto**

"La verdad nos hará libres" Sabias palabras y cargadas de razón, Candace Flynn lo sabe pues ha reunido el valor y se ha dado la situación para revelar su secreto a dos personas importantes en su vida, les ha dicho que esta embarazada y contrario a lo que ella creía que pasaría todo fue para bien, Jeremy su novio ha aceptado con alegría el hecho que será padre a pesar que el bebé no fue procreado de manera normal y Linda su madre que en un inicio se decepciono de ella, la dicha de saber que su hija pronto daría a luz pudo mas y termino por aceptarlo con todo lo que implicaba. Si, la pelirroja al fin se había liberado de ese enorme peso que cargaban sus hombros y ahora duerme apaciblemente como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo, parecería que nada lo perturbaría a no ser por una sombra que la vigila desde la puerta de su cuarto, no hay de que preocuparse se trata de su madre que nuevamente ha ido a ver si ambas están bien.

_**-Es extraño verla dormir tan tranquilamente, cuando era niña su cama se convertía en zona de guerra, supongo que exagere las cosas, debería confiar mas en ella**_- se dijo Linda mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido y antes de irse volteo a ver a Perry quien se encontraba durmiendo cerca de la puerta- _**Tu también te preocupas por ellas, te las encargo, Buenas noches y descansa-**_ dijo ella al ornitorrinco quien solo contesto con su peculiar gruñido.

Cuando Perry se dio cuenta que Linda ya no estaba cerca de su fedora saco un aparato parecido a una pluma y en silencio entro a la habitación de Candace, de pronto apunto hacia ella y un haz de luz salió del aparato, en un costado se leyó "Condición: Normal" rápidamente y en silencio se retiro del cuarto para volver a su guardia.

Era increíble pensarlo, pero Perry también estaba emocionado por el futuro bebé en la familia, sin embargo su emoción no superaba a la de Linda, quien apenas podía contenerla y esto se noto mas cuando regreso a su cuarto con su esposo.

_**-Mi niña tendrá un bebé en 4 días, seré una abuela joven-**_

_**-Bueno, abuela joven ¿Podría regresar a la cama antes de morir de esa emoción?**_ – respondió Lawrence haciendo ademan de que se recostara

_**-Vamos cariño, no seas aguafiestas, déjame disfrutar el embarazo de Candace-**_

_**-No es por eso, de nada servirá que te canses antes de tiempo, por eso ven a dormir un poco, amanecerá en un par de horas-**_

_**-Tienes razón, descansare un rato y después bajare para hacerle a la niña un desayuno completo-**_ dijo ella poniendo la cabeza en la almohada

Por la mañana, en la casa solo se oía como Linda preparaba el desayuno y una canción que tarareaba alegremente, Phineas fue el primero en bajar y se sorprendió por ver a su mamá de esa manera, se notaba que su futura nieta la tenia así.

_**-Vaya, alguien amaneció de muy buen humor-**_

_**-Hola cariño, ya casi termino, siéntate en un momento serviré el desayuno-**_

_**-No te apresures, deja que lleguen Ferb y Candace-**_

_**-¿Ferb todavía no se levanta? Eso es extraño, de esa niña me lo esperaría, pero de el…-**_

_**-No, él fue por Candace para ver si había pasado una noche tranquila-**_

Mientras tanto Ferb se acercaba al cuarto de su hermana y tocaba sin mucha fuerza para no hacerla enojar, al no tener respuesta entro y se llevo una agradable sorpresa. Ella dormía profundamente, algo que no sucedía desde hace varios días.

_**-¿Candace? Ya es de día y Mamá ya preparo el desayuno-**_

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con dificultad y entre sueños distinguió una silueta que le hablaba, pero ella no comprendía bien lo que decía, le tomo un par de segundos despertar del todo y darse cuenta que era Ferb quien le hablaba.

_**-Ah hola Ferb, tuve una noche maravillosa y no te escuche entrar-**_

_**-No te preocupes ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No has tenido alguna molestia?-**_

_**-Bueno, ella se esta moviendo en este instante y siento esas contracciones de… ¿Cómo era?**_

_**-Braxton Hicks-**_

_**-Ah si, esas precisamente, pero nada fuera de lo común-**_

_**-Eso es bueno y ahora será mejor que te apresures antes de que se alarmen por tu tardanza-** _dijo el chico de pocas palabras y salió del cuarto

Candace rápidamente se levanto de la cama o eso intento, pues su vientre ya era mas grande y pesado, con mucho esfuerzo tendió su cama y se desvistió para ponerse la ropa que su madre le había dado el día anterior, ya que para estas alturas su ropa habitual no le quedaba y necesitaba algo mas adecuado para ella. Era un vestido de maternidad de algodón para no provocarle alguna reacción desfavorable, por pura suerte el vestido tenia el mismo patrón de color que la ropa que ella usaba todos los días, es decir rojo con blanco que combinaba muy bien con ella y su vientre, antes de ponérselo se desvistió para darse un baño y así estar mas cómoda con el. Pasados unos minutos, salió envuelta en una toalla y mientras secaba su cabello noto algo raro en la parte de arriba de su pijama, se encontraba manchada a la altura de los pechos, ella por supuesto se alarmo y reviso la prenda.

_**-No puede ser posible, esto no es… leche materna ¿Verdad?-** _dijo mientras tocaba y olía la pijama

_**-mmm, huele a leche pasada, pero… Heather dijo que esta llega un par de días después del nacimiento y que en mi caso seria en un par de horas ¿Acaso será posible que ya este lactando? No que tontería será mejor que no me apresure a sacar conclusiones, le preguntare cuando vaya a la visita del control prenatal-**_ se dijo y puso la pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia sin darle mayor importancia

Con la mayor premura se vistió y salió de su cuarto para que no sospecharan nada, con cierta dificultad corrió y bajo las escaleras.

_**-Hola familia en un segundo bajo-**_

_**-Espera Candace, olvide decirte algo importante sobre tu embarazo-** _dijo el joven Flynn tratando de retrasarla un poco

_**-Ya bajo, en un momento me lo dirás-** _dijo ella, pero súbitamente perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, por fortuna su padre que aun no bajaba la alcanzo a detener

_**-Te tengo, Candace preciosa, debes tener cuidado cuando bajes una escalera-** _dijo Lawrence mientras le ayudaba a bajar con seguridad

En ese instante sus hermanos ya estaban con ella para impedir que algo malo sucediera y la condujeron a su silla.

_**-Es cierto, tu centro de gravedad esta alterado por el peso extra del bebé, es muy peligroso que te confíes al bajar una escalera así, debes tomar el pasamanos y hacerlo lentamente para evitar una desagradable experiencia como la de hace unos segundos-**_ dijo Phineas con un tono serio a su hermana

Ella lejos de enojarse agradeció que se preocuparan de esa manera y le dijeran lo que debía y no debía hacer

_**-Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta, en especial porque tengo que ir con Jeremy a ver a Heather y después a sus padres para contarles todo-**_

_**-Trata de decirles todo como pasó exactamente- dijo Linda y vio los chicos y después a Candace-creo que no, no creerían que algo así te pasó para embarazarte, se oiría muy surrealista**_

_**-No te preocupes Mamá, Jeremy será quien les diga todo y al ver mi vientre supongo que tendrán que creerlo-**_ dijo bastante segura de sus palabras

Después de decir esto el resto del desayuno transcurrió en total tranquilidad hasta que se escucho el sonido del timbre, rápidamente Linda fue a abrir.

_**-¿Quién tocaba cariño?-**_pregunto Lawrence sin despegar la vista de su periódico

_**-Es Jeremy y creo que tiene un poco de prisa-**_

_**-Buenos días, perdón por molestar tan temprano, ¿Candace, ya estas lista?-**_

_**-Jeremy, todavía no termino, sé que estas ansioso por decirle todo a tus padres, pero primero pasaremos con Heather-**_

_**-Cierto, lo olvide por completo, discúlpame, es que no dormí por pensar como le daría la noticia mis papas-** _dijo sentándose cerca de Candace

_**-Toma algo, estoy segura de que te saliste de tu casa sin desayunar-** _contesto ella ofreciéndole una taza de café

El rubio no acepto muy fácilmente, pero al ver el rostro de su novia supo que no tenia manera de rechazarlo y tomo el café sin prisa y una vez relajados los ánimos el desayuno termino en calma, los chicos se dirigieron al patio a realizar el experimento del día, Lawrence y Linda recogieron la mesa y lavaron los trastes, mientras tanto Candace y Jeremy se alistaban para salir.

_**-Bueno, ya me voy, tratare de regresar temprano-**_ dijo la pelirroja tomando su bolsa y el sweater holgado

_**-Hija, ten cuidado como les dices la verdad, recuerda que son los abuelos de la niña-**_ contesto Linda arreglándole el pelo y el vestido a Candace

_**-De acuerdo mamá, tendré delicadeza para contar como paso todo-**_

_**-Bueno Señora Flynn, nos vamos, descuide protegeré a mis chicas de cualquier cosa-**_

De esa forma, los futuros padres se encaminaron a la clínica donde Heather trabajaba la cual quedaba en el centro de Danville, Jeremy sabia que ella no debía caminar muy rápido, así que fue platicando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría para distraerla un poco.

_**-Oye ¿Y Stacy? Me sorprende no verla tan temprano en tu casa-**_

_**-Fue con su Mamá a visitar a unas primas que recién se mudaron a las afueras de Danville, creo que vienen desde Tokio y ella pensó que seria buena idea que vieran como son las cosas aquí-**_

_**-Vaya, olvide que Stace tiene bastantes primas-**_

_**-Creo que… oye, no me patees tan duro-** _dijo a su vientre un poco molesta

_**-Tranquila Candace, el espacio que ella tiene se esta reduciendo y es normal que se mueva tanto-**_

_**-Pues si, pero creo que piensa que mis costillas son una pelota, me dolió-**_

En ese instante Jeremy se arrodillo y le susurro al estomago de su novia- Vamos cariño, sé que te incomoda estar ahí, pero trata de no lastimar a tu mamá- y sorpresivamente el movimiento de la niña se hizo mas tenue

_**-Espera, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-**_

_**-Ah ya sabes, el leer libros te da esa información así que…-**_

_**-Ahora mismo me hacia esa pregunta, ¿Cómo supiste que hacer cuando tuve esas horribles contracciones?-**_

_**-Bueno, Papá compro muchos libros cuando supo que Mamá iba a tener a Suzy, así que no quería quedarse sin hacer nada y pues, en un momento al no tener que hacer, los leí todos-**_ respondió Jeremy un poco apenado

Candace se sorprendió por lo que él dijo, pero lejos de molestarse se alegró, si algo pasaba ya tenia a otra persona a quien preguntarle que hacer y sin aviso le dio un enorme beso en los labios a su chico. Por supuesto él se sonrojo, pues había muchas personas donde ellos estaban, sin darse cuenta los dos llegaron con Heather mas rápido de lo que pensaron. Ambos entraron a la clínica y se dirigieron hasta el área de Gineco-Obstetricia donde ella daba consulta.

_**-Bueno, es ahora o nunca-**_

_**-Jeremy, no seas tan melodramático, solo es una revisión de rutina, ella dijo que la niña no tiene nada malo-**_ dijo ella mientras abría la puerta

Al pasar, notaron que dentro había otras chicas de la misma edad de Candace, algunas tenían un vientre mucho mayor que ella significaba que pronto darían a luz, al ver a todas esas muchachas ahí la pelirroja se sintió menos incomoda y encajaba con ellas sin problema. Se sentaron en la sala y vieron que había una mujer de lentes que parecía ser la recepcionista.

_**-Tu debes ser Candace Flynn, la doctora te recibirá en unos minutos-** _dijo ella dirigiéndose a la chica sin dudar

_**-Bien, te sugiero que tomes estas pastillas todos los días para asegurarnos que el bebé esta en un buen estado de salud, nos vemos en un mes o antes si se presenta alguna complicación-**_ dijo a una chica que salía de su consultorio.

_**-Gracias Doctora, aquí estaré en un mes sin falta-** _contesto ella despidiéndose de Heather

_**-Ah Heather, la señorita Flynn ya se encuentra aquí-**_ dijo la recepcionista antes de que el preguntara otra cosa

_**-Bien, hazla pasar y veo que viene con su novio, que el también pase-**_

La chica los hizo pasar, si en la recepción se sentían un poco intimidados, adentro no fue mejor, en especial por la mesa de exploración que imponía bastante, aunque Candace ya había ido a revisión un par de veces todavía no se acostumbraba a esa mesa, por su parte Jeremy era la primera vez que veía una tan cerca, muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

_**-Me alegra que vinieran para seguir con el control prenatal, es importante llevarlo ya que este embarazo no es normal, pues si no me equivoco estas en el 6to mes-**_dijo Heather en términos simples

_**-Así es, ahora mi vientre es más grande que ayer-**_

_**-Bien, eso quiere decir que ella esta creciendo de forma correcta, bueno entonces, te hare las pruebas de rutina-**_ continuo ella llevándola hasta la mesa de exploración

_**-Creo que saldré para que estés mas cómoda Candace-**_ dijo Jeremy en la puerta

_**-No te preocupes, solo correré esta cortina y no veras nada, realmente quiero que te encuentres aquí para darle confianza a tu novia-**_

El rubio solo suspiro resignado y se regreso a su silla, mientras tanto Heather realizaba las pruebas, estas consistieron en revisión del tamaño del útero y posición del bebé, escuchar el latido del corazón mediante un monitor fetal Doppler, checar el peso y presión arterial de Candace, posteriormente le realizo una prueba de Diabetes gestacional.

_**-Toma esto Candace, lo sentirás extremadamente dulce, pero es necesario para descartar que tengas diabetes-** _dijo Heather dándole un vaso con jugo de naranja

_**-¿Diabetes? No se supone que eso da cuando comes demasiadas cosas dulces y no haces ejercicio-**_

_**-De hecho también les da a las mujeres embarazadas, aunque por lo general desaparece después de dar a luz y en algunas ocasiones es definitiva-**_

Con un poco de temor Candace, tomo el jugo y un minuto después Heather le saco un poco de sangre, además de que le pidió una muestra de orina para realizar un estudio mas detallado, una vez hecho esto, procedió a interrogarla un poco.

_**-Veras Candace, el día de ayer no tuve tiempo de hacerte todas las preguntas y la verdad hay algo que me dio mucha inquietud ¿Estas tomando Acido Fólico para evitar algún problema de malformación en tu bebé?-** _cuestiono de manera bastante seria

_**-Eh, pues mis hermanos me dieron estas pastillas desde que se supo mi embarazo, no les entendí muy bien, Ferb dijo que era un complejo de Vitaminas en especial de ácido pteroil-L-glutámico, que ayudaría a que mi bebé se desarrollara bien**_- dijo ella dándole las pastillas a la Doctora

_**-Ese es el nombre científico del Acido Fólico, lo que me preocupa es cuanto te brinda esta pastilla-**_

_**-Phineas dijo que era lo suficiente para un mes, pero que la diseñaron para solo liberarlo gradualmente-**_

Heather se sorprendió al saber que esos niños habían creado esta clase de medicina con esas cualidades, algo que aun no era posible en laboratorio, pero eso no importaba pues estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con Candace y gracias a esa pastilla todo iba muy bien.

Al saber todo esto el rostro de Heather se suavizo y respiro con alivio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ellos, una enorme sonrisa ilumino la cara de la Doctora y para tranquilizarlos un poco dejo que preguntaran cualquier duda que tuvieran.

_**-¿Entonces la niña esta bien?-**_ pregunto Jeremy nerviosamente

-_**Claro, ella nacerá en tiempo y fecha sin problemas-**_

_**-Eso es bueno, pero tengo una pregunta sobre algo que me paso en la mañana-**_

_**-Adelante, hazla sin pena-**_

_**-Me salió un liquido blanquecino de los pechos y olía a leche un poco pasada ¿Eso es normal?-**_

_**-Ah ya sé que es, no te alarmes, no es leche materna, esta sale dos días después de que nazca tu bebé, se trata del calostro y aunque no todas las mujeres les sale, si es normal que suceda, si este mancha tu blusa, puedes usar unas almohadillas protectoras para evitar eso-**_ contesto Heather a Candace de manera calmada

Al contestar a todos los cuestionamientos de los chicos Heather les dio paz a sus corazones y la esperanza de que su hija llegaría a este mundo sin problema alguno, ella les recordó que tendrían que venir mañana para otra revisión, además de que Candace tenia que tomar esas pastillas como su hermano dijo, finalmente todos se despidieron amablemente y los futuros padres se retiraron del Hospital.

Con un problema menos que atender se encaminaron hacia la casa de Jeremy, el momento de revelar la verdad había llegado, si bien es cierto que a estas alturas era algo que no se podía evitar, la realidad era que ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo, no sabían como reaccionarían los Padres de él, no pasaría lo mismo que con los Padres de Candace que al final todo salió bien, también es cierto que su Papa ya lo sabia y su Madre lo intuía, pero al final termino por aceptarlo de muy buena manera y ahora era la mas emocionada por el hecho. Candace era un mar de dudas y Jeremy no estaba mejor, el temor se veía en su rostro, sin saber como ellos llegaron rápidamente a la casa del chico.

_**-Bueno, supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás ¿Verdad?-**_dijo Jeremy tratando de romper la tensión

_**-Si, creo que lo mejor es que te espere aquí hasta que les hayas dicho la noticia-**_

El chico asintió y le dio un beso a su novia, con mucho nerviosismo entro a su casa, afuera Candace veía pasar a las personas mientras se preparaba para que la bomba estallara, decir esto era exagerado, pero eso sentía en este momento como si una bomba fuese a explotar en sus manos, estaba aterrada y resultaba irónico pues hace una hora le dijo a Jeremy que no fuera tan melodramático y justo ella lo era en este momento. Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza distrayéndose con lo primero que viera en la calle, y eso que vio fue a un joven matrimonio llevando en su carriola a su bebé, volteo de inmediato la vista y observo a una mujer de unos 30 años embarazada llevada por su esposo y 3 hijos, por un segundo pareciera como si el universo conspirara contra ella y le mostrase lo que ahora debía ocupar su mente. Por desgracia su actitud y apariencia llamaron la atención de las personas y es que no era muy normal ver a una adolescente en su condición.

_**-Disculpa jovencita, ¿Estas embarazada?-**_ pregunto una voz a su espalda, se trataba de una señora mayor

_**-Si señora, estoy esperando un bebé-**_ respondió de manera respetuosa

_**-¡Santo cielo! Una niña de tu edad esperando un hijo, ¿Acaso tus padres lo saben?-**_

_**-Eh… bueno… pues en parte…-** _quiso contestar evadiendo un poco la pregunta

Justo en ese momento un enorme grito se escucho en la calle, provenía de la casa de su novio, de inmediato supo que esto ya se sabia y ahora debía afrontarlo con el.

_**-Si lo saben y en este instante le diré a los padres de mi novio esta noticia, si me disculpa-**_dijo alejándose de la anciana

Llego a la puerta de la casa y vio como una cabeza rubia se asomaba tímidamente, era Jeremy y su rostro lo decía todo: no lo habían tomado muy bien, ella había pensado en esta posibilidad, ahora tendría que hacer una mejor labor de convencimiento si quería tener a su novio al lado.

_**-Bueno, ya les dije, pero no salió muy bien que digamos-**_ dijo con la cabeza baja

Candace respiro profundamente y reunió el valor para ayudar a Jeremy-_** Creo que ahora es mi turno, vamos-**_

Ambos entraron a la casa y lo que vio ella fue lo que esperaba, la madre de Jeremy hecha un mar de lagrimas, su padre furioso dando puñetazos a la pared y Suzy… bueno, como era de esperarse con una cara de pocos amigos hacia ella, de todo eso lo que mas le preocupaba era la hermana de Jeremy, porque sabia que la odiaba y con algo así cualquier cosa podría pasar.

_**-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Jeremy? ¿Embarazar a Candace?-** _grito la Madre del chico con lagrimas que salían a borbotones

_**-¿Qué acaso no pensaste en tu futuro? Jeremy ambos son muy jóvenes para ser padres-** _dijo ahora el Papá del rubio

Mientras tanto, Suzy solo guardaba silencio hecho que alarmo a la pelirroja, nada bueno tramaba, pero ahora había cosas mas importantes que debía atender.

_**-Mamá, Papá, es cierto que Candace esta embarazada, pero no sucedió de la forma que ustedes piensan-**_

_**-Es verdad Señor y Señora Johnson, no tuve relaciones con su hijo, no ahora-**_

Al verla con ese vientre tan grande los dejo helados, simplemente no era posible, ambos creyeron que ella tendría un par de meses, pero no esto.

_**-¿Cómo es posible? Por tu apariencia debes tene meses, te vimos hace dos semanas y no estabas así- dijo la Sra. Johnson acercándose para ver el vientre de Candace**_

_**-Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que les dije que perseguía sus hermanos para acusarlos con su Mamá por hacer experimentos o maquinas?- dijo Jeremy dando a entender que lo que ella hacia era por un propósito real y por ende lo que los chicos hacían también era cierto**_

_**-¿Quieres decir que ellos tuvieron que ver con esto?-** _pregunto el Sr. Johnson un poco fuera de si

_**-En parte… de hecho también fue mi culpa-**_ respondió Candace avergonzada

Así que de nueva cuenta, relato lo sucedido hace seis días, en esta ocasión no omitió ningún detalle, su historia parecía sacada de la mente de un escritor de ciencia ficción, los padres del chico no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, sonaba demasiado inverosímil, pero al ver y sentir el vientre de ella salieron de toda duda, de un momento a otro lo que antes era el acabose ahora era todo felicidad. La Sra. tocaba y le hablaba con ternura a su nieta, el Sr. felicitaba a su muchacho por su futura hija, increíblemente todo había cambiado para bien, sus padres aceptaron la idea de muy buena manera, esto los tranquilizo un poco, pero por desgracia no todos compartían esta felicidad. Para ese entonces Suzy ya no estaba ahí, se había refugiado en su cuarto con las luces apagadas, descargaba su furia contra una almohada misma que usaba para gritar y así minimizar el ruido.

_**-¡Maldita Candace Flynn! Ahora también convenciste a mis Papás de aceptar tu embarazo, pero juro que esto no se queda así, ya lo veras te hare sufrir lo mismo que yo en este momento- g**_rito apretando con todas sus fuerzas la almohada a su cara

En ese instante su celular sonó y sin mucho animo contesto, realmente solo lo hizo por si se trataba de su hermano y no despertar sospechas.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Quien es?-**_

_**-Vaya que manera de contestarme y yo que pensé que mi llamada te alegraría-**_ dijo una voz femenina del otro lado

_**-Ah perdona, estoy pasando por un mal momento-**_

_**-¿Jeremy?-**_

_**-Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema-**_

_**-Así que acerté, bien entonces, no te insistiré con eso-**_

_**-Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que ese chico acaba de hacer algo realmente tonto y… un minuto ¿Hablas para decir que vienes a la casa?-**_

_**-Eh si, ahora tú acertaste llego en un par de días y espero verlos a ti y a Jeremy-**_

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña y fingiendo un tono dulce contesto_**- No sabes cuanto te ha extrañado mi hermano, apenas puede resistir las ganas de verte-**_

_**-¿En serio? Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo y ya le tengo una respuesta-**_

_**-Se alegrara al saberla, pero lo mejor es que no le diga nada, para no arruinar la sorpresa-**_

_**-De acuerdo, nos vemos en dos días, hasta luego-**_

_**-Hasta luego-**_cuelga y sosteniendo el teléfono en sus manos dice-_** Ya tengo algo para dañar a esa tonta, tal vez no sea necesario llegar al extremo de atentar contra ella y su hija, pero de todas formas no me arriesgare, mi hermano y ella no seguirán juntos por mucho tiempo**_

De vuelta con la familia del chico, los Señores Johnson no paraban en demostrar la alegría por su nieta, ya se había hecho un poco tarde y Candace tenia que regresar para hablar con sus Padres y hermanos

_**-Creo que tengo que volver a casa, además ustedes deben platicar con más calma, porque no he visto a Suzy por ningún lado y es necesario que ella lo sepa-**_

_**-Es cierto, yo le diré que pronto será tía, además para que no se enoje contigo-**_

Candace esperaba que las palabras de su novio fueran verdad, pero estaba segura que esa niña de una manera u otra la culparía por querer quitarle a su hermano

_**-Candace linda, ten cuidado de estar cerca de un bebé-** _dijo la Sra. Johnson

_**-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Supongo que ya te habrá salido un líquido blancuzco de los pechos-**_

_**-Si, esta mañana pasó algo parecido-** _contesto un poco apenada

_**-Bueno, pues el llanto de un bebé puede producirte resultados desagradables-**_

_**-¿Cómo? Pero si la Doctora dijo que yo todavía no puedo lactar, que eso que sale no es leche materna-**_

_**-Lo se, pero por tu propia seguridad no te quedes mucho tiempo cerca de uno, podría ser terrible-**_

Candace solo asintió y por dentro no dio mucho crédito a eso, de esa manera se despidió de su novio y futuros suegros.

_**-Jeremy, solo son unas cuadras hasta la casa, nada nos pasara además esto me servirá para aliviar un poco las contracciones que tengo-**_

_**-¿Cómo, ya va a nacer?-**_

_**-Jeremy, faltan tres días, no te alarmes antes de tiempo, me voy porque si no te volverás loco-**_ dijo y se despidió con un beso de su novio

De esa forma la chica se fue a su casa, era una tarde linda así que caminar seria agradable para ella, poco le duro el gusto pues al dar la vuelta a una calle se topo con una madre que llevaba unos gemelos de los cuales uno lloraba fuertemente.

_**-Ya cariño, tu hermano terminara pronto y te daré pecho a ti-**_

Candace sintió una enorme punzada en sus senos, con trabajos se retiro del sitio, había sido cierto lo que la Señora dijo, de esa manera hizo lo posible para no estar cerca de un bebé llorando. Para su mala fortuna pareciera que todas las Mamás de Danville habían elegido este día y esta calle para pasear con sus hijos.

_**-No es posible, ¿Qué acaso hay una convención de Mamás?-**_ dijo al aire

_**-Claro, hay una en el centro comercial en este instante-**_contesto una señora que pasaba

De inmediato se retiro del lugar, pero no sirvió de mucho, mas y mas Mamás llevaban a sus hijos que lloraban, esto se convirtió en un infierno para ella, sus pechos le dolían terriblemente, después de unos minutos finalmente llego a su casa.

_**-Al fin, espero que ellos estén aquí-** _se dijo mientras masajeaba sus senos para atenuar el dolor

No había nadie en casa, por una vez que ella quería que sus hermanos estuvieran, no fue así, el dolor comenzó a crecer doblándola, se acostó en un sillón tratando de no pensar en ello, pero era imposible, de pronto el timbre sonó.

_**-Espero que sean ellos, por favor que sean ellos-**_

Al abrir la puerta sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, era Isabella que venia a ver que hacían los chicos.

-_**Hola Candace, ¿Están tus hermanos?-**_

_**-No… no están… pasa…-**_

_**-Eh ¿Candace? ¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Tu eres chica así que te lo diré, estuve cerca de unos bebés llorando y mis pechos duelen muchísimo-**_ dijo antes de caer por el dolor

_**-Espera, no puedes estar lactando, es hasta dos días después de que nace tu bebé cuando sucede eso-**_

_**-Lo se, pero como explicas esto-** _dijo abriéndose el vestido

_**-Es… leche materna… ¿Pero como?-**_ dijo aterrada la niña mientras tocaba el liquido que brotaba de Candace

**_-No lo se, Isabella me duele mucho, ayúdame-_**

**_-¿Cómo te ayudo? Ya se con un tira leche, mi Mamá tiene uno voy por el-_**

**_-No Isabella, ya no puedo soportar, lo siento pero te pediré que… la tomes-_**

**_-¡Candace! Estas loca, no voy a tomar tu leche no soy un bebé-_**

**_-Por favor, Isabella, te lo suplico-_**

Si le dolía bastante, eso lo pudo constatar la morena, pero tomar su leche, era algo inaudito, sin embargo como chica exploradora debía hacer lo correcto para ayudar a otros.

_**-Esta bien, la tomare, solo no le digas a nadie-**_

Al oír estas palabras, Candace con una fuerza increíble cargo a Isabella y se sentó en un sillón, con suavidad acomodo a la niña en su regazo y le acerco uno de sus pechos, la morena no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, sin embargo al ver el dolor en el rostro de la pelirroja, coloco su boca en el pezón de la chica y comenzó a succionar. Como si se tratase de magia el dolor cedió poco a poco y por extraño que pareciera, un vínculo materno se desarrollo entre ellas.

Candace acariciaba la cabeza de Isabella y la niña a su vez se sentía muy bien en ese lugar, no podía decir porque, pero el olor y el calor de la pelirroja le hizo recordar cuando su Mamá la alimentaba así, otra cosa que la niña noto fue que contrario a lo que pudiese pensar el sabor de la leche era dulce, sin pensarlo Candace comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. La casa estaba en total silencio y solo se oía la voz dulce de la chica Flynn mientras Isabella tomaba la leche con mucho entusiasmo.

_**-Eh, creo que se acabó- dijo Isabella apartando su rostro del pecho**_

_**-Todavía tengo en el otro, ven-**_ dijo y la acomodo frente al otro seno

Isabella se acercó de inmediato y volvió a succionar con fuerza, lo que en un principio parecía impropio ahora se había vuelto normal, si bien Candace solo estaba amamantando a Isabella con el exceso de leche que sus pechos estaban produciendo, imposible a todas luces, pero debido al tipo de embarazo que ella estaba teniendo así había pasado. El acto entre estas dos chicas continuo por 10 minutos mas hasta que por fin la leche dejo de salir, ambas se quedaron abrazadas en silencio por un tiempo mas, inesperadamente Candace le dio un beso en la cabeza a la niña misma que no rechazo.

_**-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, supongo que ahora ya estas mejor ¿No?-**_ dijo mientras se reincorporaba

_**-Si, ya no me duelen, gracias Isabella-** _contesto al tiempo que le acomodaba su ropa

_**-Esto sonara raro, pero me gusto la forma en que me alimentaste, eso quiere decir que serás una buena madre-**_

_**-Gracias de nuevo y por cierto ¿Estabas soñando algo bonito, verdad?-**_

_**-Si, no creí que pudiese recordar tan atrás en mi vida, ya que tuve leves visiones de mi Mamá dándome pecho y lo maravilloso que se sentía-**_

Sin pensarlo, Candace atrajo a la morena y la beso en la frente, la pelirroja cerró su vestido y en ese instante Phineas y Ferb aparecieron en la casa.

_**-Hola Candace, veo que todo fue de maravilla con la doctora y Jeremy-**_

_**-Eh, si, todo salió bien, si me disculpan iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme-**_

_**-Candace, si necesitas que te ayude de esa forma otra vez no dudes en pedírmelo-**_ dijo Isabella sonriendo, acto que intrigo a los chicos

La pelirroja solo sonrió y subió las escaleras con cuidado, Phineas noto esa sonrisa y volteo a ver a Isabella

_**-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-**_ pregunto Phineas a su amiga

_**-No, nada importante no te preocupes-**_ contesto la niña dirigiéndose a la puerta que da al jardín trasero

_**-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con ellas?-**_

Ferb ignoraba que esas chicas hubiesen hecho algo así y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que probablemente hablaron de Phineas y alguna forma de que se diera cuenta que la morena existía, si, eso era posible, pero era una batalla perdida el siquiera intentar explicarle así que evadió la pregunta.

_**-Seguramente algo relacionado con el bebé, ya sabes como son las chicas-**_

_**-Tal vez, bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos y llevemos a cabo el experimento de hoy antes de que Isabella se aburra y quiera irse-**_ dijo el joven Flynn pasando por la misma puerta que cruzo la niña

Lo que ellas acaban de hacer no tenia nada de malo, pero quizá lo mejor seria no decirlo a nadie, ya que prestaría a malas interpretaciones, a esa conclusión llegaron las dos y tal vez otro día lo platicarían con mas calma. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que esta charla jamás se diera.

_**(Una mujer que alimenta a su hijo es feliz debido a la oxitocina que se libera al dar pecho, además de que el bebé obtiene los nutrientes necesarios para desarrollarse correctamente, se recomienda a la mayoría de ellas que lo haga porque el dar pecho ayuda a recuperarse mas rápido del parto y otros beneficios que se han probado científicamente)**_

**21 de Agosto**

_**-Son las 6:00 am y no dormí casi nada-** _dijo Candace mirando a su reloj

Sin mucho animo se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, se miro al espejo poniendo especial énfasis en sus pechos y no era para menos, el día anterior había técnicamente obligado a Isabella a tomar su leche materna, que de hecho era imposible que ella la produjera en su estado, pero su embarazo no es muy normal que digamos su bebé se desarrolla a casi diez veces la velocidad de gestación natural. Como sea, se siente culpable de haber hecho algo así con ella y no solo es la culpa la que habita en su cabeza, esa sensación que ya había experimentado en casa de Stacy ha vuelto y con mas fuerza, trata por todos los medios de olvidarlo, sin embargo al tener a su novio tan cerca en estos días y con lo ocurrido ayer su libido esta fuera de control.

_**-Vamos, no es como si solo tuviera eso en la cabeza ¿Verdad?-**_ se dijo al espejo-_** Reacciona Candace, ya habrá tiempo para eso, además mi vientre ya es más grande que ayer y si… lastimo a la niña-**_

El como proceder la tenia confundida, pues ya no podía ser egoísta y solo dejarse llevar por sus impulsos mas básicos, el bienestar de su hija era mas importante en este momento, se sentía atrapada, pero en un segundo de claridad, recordó que tenia que ir con Heather a la revisión, por supuesto ella tendría la solución y de esa manera dejo de preocuparse un poco. Con calma se vistió y arreglo su cama… solo para recostarse en ella y seguir pensando en su embarazo.

Mientras tanto debajo de la cama, Perry dormía profundamente, hasta que claro, fue requerido en la base. Rápidamente cubrió su reloj comunicador y descendió por un túnel secreto que estaba ahí. Candace escucho el sonido del comunicador y de inmediato quiso ver de que se trataba o eso intento. Cuando por fin pudo ver de donde provenía ese ruido, ya no había nada en ese lugar.

De regreso con Perry, en esta ocasión no hubo una entrada espectacular ni nada parecido, simplemente se limito a llegar a su silla directamente, era una nueva misión en días y quería hacerlo bien para variar.

_**-Buenos días Agente P, veo que estas entusiasmado por entrar en acción, me alegra saberlo, porque Doofenshmirtz ha vuelto… o tal vez no. Lo que quiero decir es que desde ese día en la convención su comportamiento se ha vuelto extraño-**_

Perry arqueo la ceja como si dijera ¿En serio?

_**-Agente P, no hay necesidad de ser groseros, me refiero a que ha estado en total calma y su hija ya no esta con el, tu misión es saber porque y detengas en lo que este trabajando. Suerte Agente-**_ dijo el Mayor con saludo marcial

Perry contesto el saludo y oprimió un botón para transformar su silla en un mini helicóptero saliendo por la chimenea por fortuna nadie vio nada, era muy temprano.

La pelirroja continuo dándole vueltas una y otra vez a ese asunto que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo paso volando, ahora eran la 7:30 am tan concentrada estaba y el hecho que tenia una almohada en la cabeza, que no oyó cuando alguien entro a su cuarto. Fue hasta que sintió una mano en su vientre que reacciono.

_**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién? ¿Abuela Betty?-** _dijo quitando la almohada de su cara

_**-Hola Candace, veo que tu mamá tenia razón-**_ contesto la voz femenina mientras tocaba su vientre- te faltan solo 2 meses

_**- Abuela, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_

_**-Tu Mamá llamo ayer, dándonos la gran noticia, de hecho le hablo a toda la familia-**_

_**-Espera, ¿Ella también le llamo a los Fletcher hasta Inglaterra?-**_

La Abuela se limito a asentir, Candace no podía creerlo, su Madre se había vuelto loca y técnicamente le había dicho a toda persona que conocía, al parecer sus planes de estar íntimamente con Jeremy no se darían este día y eso no era bueno para ella. La pelirroja quiso incorporarse rápidamente, pero debido al tamaño de su vientre casi cae de la cama, por fortuna su Abuela y Tía Tiana previnieron esto.

_**-Debo hablar con Mamá y tener una charla muy seria con ella-**_ dijo en un tono molesto

_**-No creo que eso sea posible linda-** _contesto su Tía

_**-¿Por qué no? ¿No esta en casa?-**_

_**-No, salió rumbo al aeropuerto para recibir a la familia de tu Padre-**_

_**-No es posible, vendrán todos los Fletcher a la casa, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?-**_

En ese momento su celular emitió el sonido de llegada de mensaje, ella lo abrió para ver de quien era.

-Esto es el acabose, Stacy regresara hasta mañana, dice que se la esta pasando increíble con sus primas y ahora tienen una cita con unos chicos lindos- cerro el celular con un poco de enojo- y esa es mi amiga, ¿No se supone que estaría aquí para ayudarme con mi bebé?-

Conteniendo la rabieta para no afectar a su hija, fue hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras, en el comedor se encontró a su Abuelo Clyde y su tío Bob conversando con su Papá, para hacerlo mas raro se encontraba su otra abuela Lorraine quien era exactamente igual a su abuela Betty y extrañamente no había rastro de los chicos, este ambiente no le agrado mucho, pues sentía un poco de presión debido a las miradas de sus parientes y no tenia a sus hermanos para escudarse, deseo que algo ocurriera para salir de ahí. Un segundo después se escucho el timbre de la puerta, con paso lento fue a abrir.

_**-¡Jeremy! No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí-** _dijo muy emocionada y lo abrazo de inmediato

_**-Vaya y yo que pensé que estarías todavía desayunando-**_

_**-Ah Jeremy, pasa a platicar con nosotros-**_ dijo Lawrence tomándolo de la camisa

_**-¿Así que este es el muchachito que embarazo a mi nieta?-** _dijo Clyde en tono amenazante

_**-Eh, Señor Flynn la cosas no pasaron de esa manera-**_

_**-Tranquilízate niño solo bromeo, sé que eres un buen chico y amas a mi nieta y bisnieta-**_

El chico Johnson respiro aliviado que solo fuera una broma por un segundo pensó lo peor, afortunadamente Candace fue en su auxilio.

_**-Nos tenemos que ir, debo ir a mi revisión con la doctora-**_ dijo ella tomándolo del brazo

_**-Pero hija, no has desayunado-**_

_**-No te preocupes Jeremy me comprara algo en el camino-**_ dijo al tiempo que salían de la casa

Los chicos se alejaron rápidamente del lugar y tomaron rumbo al Hospital de Heather, en un punto del camino Jeremy no pudo contenerse y le pregunto a su novia

_**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Candace? No debiste salir de esa manera-**_

_**-Lo se, solo tuve un poco de miedo al estar rodeada de gente y lo hice sin pensar, perdón-**_

_**-Esta bien, entiendo por lo que estas pasando y no es fácil manejarlo, continuemos hasta llegar al hospital-**_

De regreso en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, los chicos hacían su aparición, se habían escondido de su hermana por razones aun desconocidas.

_**-¿Candace esta por aquí?-** _pregunto Phineas a su padre

_**-No hijo, Jeremy se la llevo a su revisión con la Doctora-**_

_**-Perfecto, bien Ferb hagamos esos cambios antes de que ella regrese, Papá recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer cuando vuelva-**_

Lawrence hizo la misma señal de aprobación que Ferb sin decir una sola palabra, aunque todavía no entendía que es lo que ellos harían y porque tanto misterio.

Mientras tanto en un edificio cercano al hospital, lo que parecía ser un mini helicóptero se acercaba al ultimo piso, se trataba de Perry quien llegaba al laboratorio del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, con cuidado se poso unos segundos y se retiro dejando al Agente P, una vez dentro Perry busco al Dr. sin éxito además claro que estaba totalmente a oscuras, de pronto un el sonido de un clic alerto al ornitorrinco, pero era tarde, había caído en una trampa del científico malvado, ya no había duda si estaba llevando a cabo algún experimento maligno para tomar el control de Danville, Perry espero lo peor.

_**-Ah, Hola Perry el ornitorrinco, veo que caíste en mi trampa, en otra ocasión eso me alegraría en sobremanera, pero ahora tengo problemas mas grandes que resolver**_- dijo el Dr. mientras liberaba a Perry de su cautiverio

¿Por qué razón había hecho esto? ¿Qué clase de estratagema planeaba? El Agente P siguió sigilosamente a Doofenshmirtz hasta el único lugar donde había luz, quizá ahí se encontraba el aparato con el cual realizaría sus fechorías, con un giro en el aire, Perry cayo dentro del cuarto, rápidamente se puso en guardia contra lo que viniera, sin embargo eso no sucedió, el Dr. simplemente estaba frente a un pizarrón con varias cosas escritas la mayoría se referían a Vanessa, su hija, el agente P ahora si estaba confundido y se acercó al Dr. quien hablaba cosas sin sentido.

_**-¿Quién será ese chico con el que ella sale? Debo averiguarlo lo mas pronto posible, ¿Sigues aquí Perry?-**_

El ornitorrinco miro con bastante incredulidad ese pizarrón, le parecía imposible que el malvado Doofenshmirtz encausara todo su intelecto en saber quien era el novio de su hija, bueno imposible no, patético tal vez, en fin lo que el estuviese planeando debía ser detenido a toda costa.

_**-Ya sé que te mandaron a detener mis planes Perry el ornitorrinco, pero no te preocupes en vano… no los hay-**_ dijo el Dr. sin voltear a verlo

¿No había planes malévolos? ¿Acaso Perry había escuchado bien? Algo no andaba bien y debía averiguar que era, de esa forma volvió a mirar el pizarrón, el Dr. al sentir que el Agente P no se había ido termino por contarle que ocurría.

_**-Sabes Perry, no es muy amable de tu parte preguntar de esa forma las cosas, pero esta bien te diré-**_

Perry se sentó en una silla a escuchar la historia de Doofenshmirtz

_**-Veras, hace unos días fui con mi hija a una Exposición sobre el embarazo y ahí obtuve datos muy aterradores, por cierto me tope con un tipo parecido a ti. ¿No habrás sido tu verdad?-** _dijo mirándolo de cerca

Perry solo movió la mano como diciendo: Por favor, yo en ese lugar ¿Bromeas?

_**-Bueno, continuando con mi historia, al regresar a la casa, me quede con una duda, Vanessa esta saliendo con un chico ¿Hasta donde han llegado? Así que entre a su cuarto y… ahí los encontré-**_ dijo el Dr. mostrando una tira de condones

Perry esta sorprendido y aterrado por la información innecesaria que había recibido, pero el mas afectado era Doofenshmirtz pues ahora sabia que su hija ya tenia relaciones con ese chico, sentía que caía en un pozo oscuro y profundo. Sin embargo movió su cabeza de manera negativa como si no aprobara lo que el Dr. había hecho.

_**-¿Por qué esa desaprobación? ¿Hice mal al allanar la privacidad de mi hija? Eso estas diciendo Perry el ornitorrinco-**_

Perry asintió y toco el hombro de Doof, a manera de que pensara mejor las cosas.

_**-Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Esperar a que ella me contara? Ah ya veo, supongo que tienes razón Perry, no estuvo bien hacer eso, debí dejar que las cosas se arreglaran solas, olvide que en algún punto solo podemos ser espectadores en las vidas de nuestros hijos-**_ contesto abatido por descubrir su error

El ornitorrinco sonrió y Doof devolvió esa sonrisa, ya todo estaba claro en su mente, tenia que dejar que su hija cometiera sus propios errores y ella los arreglara, solo eso podía hacer.

_**-Gracias Perry por el consejo y descuida mañana si habrá un plan malvado para que tu lo arruines-**_

El Agente P se acomodó su fedora y salió por una ventana para ser atrapado por el mini helicóptero, el Dr. miro los condones y pensó que lo mejor seria devolverlos al lugar donde los tomo para no hacer enojar a su hija, en ese instante su celular vibro, tenia una llamada entrante.

_**-¿Hola? Aquí Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ¿Quién habla?-** _contesto de mejor humor el teléfono

_**-¿Papá? Soy Vanessa y debo hablar contigo de algo importante-**_

_**-Adelante hija, para eso estoy aquí, como tu padre es mi deber guiarte en el difícil camino de la vida-**_

_**-¿Volviste a ver ese canal de novelas? ¡Papá! Mi mamá dijo que ya no lo hicieras-**_

_**-Vamos hija, la novela de las 5 ya esta por terminar, un momento nos desviamos del tema ¿Qué ocurre?-**_

_**-Es algo intimo y no creo que sea buena idea hablarlo por teléfono ¿Puedo hacerlo en casa?-**_

_**-Claro hija, déjame arreglar un poco el lugar y hablaremos de lo que quieras-**_

_**-¿Peleaste con Perry? No, no me digas, entonces estaré ahí en una hora, no salgas a ningún lado, es muy importante para mi que hable contigo-**_ dijo en un tono desesperado

_**-De acuerdo, no me moveré para nada es mas, no iré por la ropa a la tintorería, te veo entonces-**_y cerro su celular

El Dr. devolvió los condones al lugar donde los tomo, arreglo la casa y borro todo lo que tenia escrito en el pizarrón, se sentó en una silla para esperar a su hija y charlar de lo que fuera, el momento de ser padre había llegado y no podía fallarle a ella.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras de ahí, Candace y Jeremy llegaban al hospital donde Heather trabajaba.

_**-¿Candace, te sientes bien? Ahora hicimos mas tiempo, ¿Qué ocurre?-**_

_**-Se me dificulta respirar, Heather me dijo que la niña crecería más al grado que comprimiría mis órganos y ya veo que es verdad**_- dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo

El chico le ayudo a caminar hasta que llegaron al área de Gineco-Obstetricia y de ahí al consultorio de Heather, que de nueva cuenta estaba lleno, ambos fueron con la recepcionista y mencionaron que tenían cita con la doctora, la señorita los paso a la sala de espera y mientras eso hacían, Candace tomo un libro de cuentos infantiles y comenzó a leerlo para su hija, Jeremy escuchaba con atención acariciando el vientre de su novia, la niña se movía suavemente solo de forma perceptible para la pelirroja.

_**-Disculpen, ya pueden pasar, si quiere puede llevarse ese libro para su bebé-** _interrumpió la chica a Candace en su lectura

Ambos pasaron al cuarto de consulta donde Heather los esperaba, ella realizo los exámenes pertinentes a la chica Flynn, no encontrando nada malo en ellos y dándole buenas noticias a los futuros padres.

_**-Tu embarazo va de maravilla Candace y me alegra decirte que tus análisis resultaron negativos a Diabetes Gestacional, pero eso no quiere decir que debas excederte en tus comidas-**_

_**-¿En serio? Entonces ya solo es esperar que nazca y yo sea una buena madre para ella-**_

_**-Detecto un poco de ansiedad en ti, ¿Todo bien Candace?-**_

_**-Es que… ¿Y si no soy una buena Mamá para Amanda? ¿Que pasara si hago las cosas mal?-**_

_**-Antes que nada, tranquilízate un poco, no pasara nada, tendrás que aprender sobre la marcha como todas las madres primerizas, el que te preocupes de esa manera me dice que serás una buena madre y estas en el camino correcto-**_

Candace se sintió aliviada de saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien e inconscientemente acaricio su vientre y tomo la mano de Jeremy, quien también la apretó.

_**-¿Alguna pregunta más?-**_

_**-Eh, de hecho si, tengo una, pero es un poco intima-**_

_**-Adelante te escucho-**_

_**-¿De que manera puedo tener sexo con Jeremy?-**_

Un silencio incomodo reino el ambiente, las mejillas de Candace estaban rojas a mas no poder y su novio se encontraba de la misma forma, no así Heather ya que estas preguntas eran de lo mas normal y hasta cierto punto un poco divertidas para ella, le encantaba ver las reacciones de las Mamás al hacerlas.

_**-Vaya, así que eso era, bueno, lo mas conveniente serian posiciones en las cuales no lastimen al bebé, es decir ninguna donde el varón este sobre la mujer-**_ contesto lo mas claro posible para que ambos entendieran

Cabe decir que los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta tan franca, pero aliviados de saber que si podían tener intimidad aun a estas alturas.

_**-Creo si nos sirvió lo que nos dijiste-** _comento Jeremy todavía con el rojo en su rostro.

_**-Bueno, nos vemos mañana para otra revisión y si van a hacerlo no se excedan-**_

_**-C-Claro no te preocupes, tendremos cuidado-** _respondió Candace nerviosamente

_**-Antes de que se me olvide, seria bueno que tomaran un curso psicoprofiláctico para que ambos sepan como reaccionar en caso que no lleguen a tiempo el día del parto-**_ dijo Heather dándoles un folleto donde impartían el curso

Los chicos agradecieron la información y se despidieron de ella amistosamente, una vez afuera ellos se dieron cuenta que aun era temprano y no era mala idea pasar a tomar ese curso, total solo estaba a unas calles de ahí. Cuando llegaron fueron atendidos rápidamente y por fortuna la chica que lo impartía fue informada por Heather, así que no hubo necesidad de explicarlo todo de nueva cuenta. Debido a la falta de tiempo ella hizo lo que pudo en explicarle a ambos lo que deberían hacer, es decir algunos ejercicios sencillos para activar su circulación, darle un poco mas de elasticidad, que se relajara y perdiera el miedo, además de tomar conciencia de su cuerpo. Esto tomo un par de horas y ella le recomendó que hiciera estos ejercicios en su casa sin esforzarse de más.

_**-Bien eso es lo que puedo hacer con ustedes en la cuestión física y por lo que veo eres bastante elástica, así que estarás lista en un par de días, mañana hablaremos de los tipos de partos que podrías tener, reconocer las contracciones de parto, lactancia y cuidados post-parto, bien aquí los espero temprano-**_ dijo la instructora despidiéndose de ambos

Con esa información en la cabeza, Candace se sentía más segura, en cuestión física no había problema, era la cuestión psicológica lo que le preocupaba, sin duda este curso seria de gran utilidad.

Los dos chicos caminaron de regreso a casa de Candace, durante el trayecto Jeremy tenia una interrogante que le atañía.

_**-Oye Candace ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?-**_

_**-Adivino cual es, pero te dejare que la hagas-** _contesto ella sin apartarse de su brazo

_**-¿Por qué le preguntaste si podíamos tener relaciones?-** _cuestiono el chico deteniendo un poco su andar

_**-Ferb me dijo que mi deseo sexual aumentaría conforme avanzara mi embarazo y es ahora que me doy cuenta que tenia razón-** _contesto sin voltearlo a ver

Jeremy levanto el rostro de su chica y con beso pequeño le dio una respuesta que ella no esperaba

_**-Candace, lamento ser tan insensible pensé que al estar así no era buena idea tener sexo, para no lastimarlas a ambas, ahora comprendo que las necesidades en tu estado son importantes y deben ser atendidas, muy bien el día de hoy lo haremos-**_

_**-Oh Jeremy, pensé que creerías que soy una pervertida y por eso no te conté nada, me alegra que no sea así-**_ respondió ella arrojándose a sus brazos

Después de unos cuantos besos más, continuaron con su camino, los iban muy felices y platicando animadamente de cualquier cosa, sin embargo a punto de llegar a la casa notaron que habían llegado los demás invitados.

_**-Creo que los parientes de Inglaterra al fin llegaron-** _dijo ella sin mucho ánimo

_**-Vamos Candace todos están aquí para ver a la futura Mamá y… oh no-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Acabo de recordar que mi Mamá le hablo a mi abuela para contarle que pronto seria bisabuela-**_

_**-Espera, ¿Quieres decir que la señora Hildegard esta aquí? ¡Jeremy! Sabes que ella y mi abuela se odian bastante-** _dijo ella con una visible exaltación

_**-Entonces démonos prisa antes de que una desgracia ocurra-**_ dijo el rubio tomando su mano

Era mas que obvio que ella no podía correr muy rápido, aun así apresuro su paso para llegar antes de que la bomba de odio entre las abuelas estallara. Cuando faltaban unos metros algo los sorprendió.

_**-¡Eres una tramposa y siempre lo serás Betty Jo Flynn!-**_

_**-¡Lo mismo va para ti Hildegard Johnson!-**_

Se escucharon fuertes gritos en el patio trasero, ya era tarde. Candace y Jeremy no habían podido detener la discusión, por un segundo paso por sus mentes el ver a sus abuelas peleando con lo que tuviesen a la mano, un bastón tal vez. Ellos se miraron entre si y razonaron que eso era imposible después de todo lo mas grave que ha pasado entre ellas han sido las palabras hirientes, algo descabellado a todas luces.

_**-¡En guardia! No voy a golpear a una anciana desarmada-**_

_**-Ya tengo mi arma, adelante ¿Que esperas?-**_

Al llegar al patio, sus miedos mas profundos se hicieron realidad, las dos ancianas luchaban con sendos bastones, de no ser porque estos eran precisamente eso, esta seria una pelea a muerte.

_**-¡Jeremy! Están luchando con bastones, haz algo para detenerlas-**_ suplico Candace a su novio

_**-Lo intentare, pero la abuela es bastante peligrosa cuando esta enojada-**_ contesto él alejándose de la chica

El chico trato hacer entrar en razón a su abuela, sin embargo el resentimiento entre ambas ya era demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorado, solo fue empujado a un lado con una fuerza inhumana. Linda y Jack Johnson también lo intentaban, pero no parecían escuchar.

La pelea se estaba tornando violenta y era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien saliera herido en verdad, entonces algo increíble sucedió.

_**-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡DEJEN DE LUCHAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-**_ se oyó una voz realmente furiosa, se trataba de Candace, quien ya estaba fuera de si.

De inmediato las ancianas detuvieron su pelea y miraron incrédulas que una niña les hablara de esa manera.

_**-Perdona cariño, Mamá se alteró un poco, tranquilízate-**_ dijo Candace a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba

Linda se acercó a su hija porque ella también le alarmo que se comportara así, más que nada por su estado.

_**-Muy bien díganme ahora la razón de su pelea, si se trata de lo que sucedió hace 50 años, ya supérenlo, es mas nadie recuerda si fue trampa o no-**_ dijo ella aun molesta

_**-Veras cariño, le dije a Hildegard que la niña se llamaría Amanda y ella sugirió que el pusieran un segundo nombre que combinara con ese-**_ explico Betty Jo a su nieta

_**-¿Y cual fue?-**_

_**-El suyo, por supuesto le dije que seria mejor que le pusieran el mio que era mas bonito y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos de la manera que viste-**_

_**-Ustedes están locas, ¿En serio iniciaron una pelea con bastones solo por el segundo nombre de mi hija?-** _pregunto Candace aun enojada

De hecho ella solo le pondría un nombre, es mas que sabido que no le agradaba el suyo y no sometería a su hija a algo así, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos se vio obligada a reconsiderarlo, quizá esa era la solución aunque no la quisiera.

-_**Muy bien, antes que nada regresen esos bastones a sus dueños y para remediar esto le pondré otro nombre a la niña ¿De acuerdo?-**_

De esa forma, logro que los ánimos se calmaran y evito que la pelea volviera a comenzar, la pelirroja en verdad no quería ponerle alguno de los nombres de ellas, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y preparada a que algún día Amanda enfureciera con ella por esta terrible decisión, dijo fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras.

_**-Bien, entonces el nombre de la niña será: Amanda Betty Jo Hildegard Johnson, ¿Contentas?-**_

_**-Creo que se escucharía mejor Hildegard antes de Betty Jo, pero supongo que así esta bien-**_ comento la abuela de Jeremy intentando enfurecer a su rival

_**-¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo?-**_

Por fortuna Phineas y Ferb hicieron su aparición y lo que pudo ser otra confrontación fue rápidamente olvidado, principalmente porque la abuela Betty Jo enfoco su atención en sus nietos y Jeremy aprovecho para llevarse a su abuela de ahí.

_**-¿Nos perdimos de algo? Oímos un gran alboroto-**_ pregunto el joven Flynn

_**-No, tan solo que cometí el error mas grande que puedan creer y espero mi hija me perdone-** _dijo Candace al borde del llanto

_**-Candace Gertrude Flynn, deja de ser tan dramática-**_

_**-Pero, pero-**_

_**-Nada de peros, son solo nombres, no tienes que exagerar tanto, alterarte de esta forma no es bueno para ti-**_

_**-Esta bien, tomare las cosas con calma, iré a mi habitación para cambiarme-** _dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

_**-No es una buena idea, estábamos arreglando algo en nuestro cuarto y sin querer dejamos cosas por todo el pasillo-**_ intervino Ferb para impedir que subiera a su cuarto

_**-Ustedes dos están haciendo otro experimento loco ¿Verdad?-**_

_**-Vaya Candace que bien nos conoces, creo que nos atrapaste-**_dijo Phineas inocentemente

_**-Bueno, ahora quiero ver lo que hacen-**_ comento decidida

_**-No, de hecho todos quieren ver a la futura madre-** _dijo Lawrence tomando su mano y llevándola lejos de la casa

_**-Pero Papá, ¿En verdad les hablaste a todos tus parientes para que vinieran a verme? ¿Y que hay de los chicos?-**_

_**-Por supuesto y tus abuelos fueron los mas emocionados por la noticia, ya tendrás otro día para acusarlos, vamos a ver a tus primos-**_

A regañadientes Candace fue con su Padre para convivir con su familia lejana, le costaba trabajo creer que personas que vivían al otro lado del mundo les importara su embarazo

_**-Y aquí la tienen, la futura y joven Mamá-**_

Al verla los Fletcher se quedaron boquiabiertos pues no pensaban que realmente estuviera embarazada a unos días de dar a luz. La manera en la cual conto como sucedió a su familia sonó muy surrealista pues creían que la chica tendría un par de meses.

_**-Es cierto, la chiquilla que vino alguna vez a nuestra casa ahora se prepara a ser Madre, debió ser difícil para ti ¿No? Linda-**_ cuestiono Winifred su abuela paterna

_**-Un poco, pero con la ayuda de mis padres y hermanos esto ya no fue tan duro y es mas hasta disfrute de mi embarazo como se supone debería ser-**_

_**-Esa es la actitud, ver lo bueno de la vida aun en las peores situaciones y ahora viene a mi mente esa vez en que casi soy devorado por una ballena azul. Corría el año del 40 cuando…-**_ intervino su abuelo Reginald al escuchar la historia de su nieta

_**-Ahora no cariño, este es el día de Candace y su hija- i**_nterrumpió Winifred antes de que el comenzara su de verdad larga historia

_**-Vaya prima, hace apenas un año que vine a tu casa mencionaste que te casarías con Jeremy y tendrías dos hijos, por lo que veo hablabas en serio-** _dijo Eliza al ver el vientre de Candace

Todos rieron del comentario, Candace estaba pasándosela muy bien y además de que fue la perfecta distracción para que ellos tuvieran el tiempo suficiente y terminar la sorpresa del cuarto de su hermana. La pelirroja al ver que tantas personas se preocupaban de verdad por su estado dejo de estar tensa por pensar si seria una buena madre pues ahora tenia a quien pedirle consejo para criar a su hija de la mejor manera, todo estaba yendo para bien o al menos así parecía, en una esquina de la casa observo a su novio con la palabra ansiedad escrita en su rostro, de inmediato se acercó a ver que era lo que pasaba.

_**-Es una linda fiesta ¿no crees?-**_ le pregunto lo primero que se le ocurrió

_**-…-**_

_**-Tendremos gemelos-**_

_**-¿Qué cosa? Pero tú dijiste que seria solo una niña-** _respondió Jeremy sobresaltado por esta noticia

_**-Vaya, entonces si estabas escuchando, muy bien ¿Qué sucede? Y dime la verdad porque no creo que sea por no tener intimidad que estas así-**_

_**-De acuerdo, bueno eso si me preocupa un poco, Suzy no quiso venir todavía esta enojada por lo del bebé-**_

Candace ya temía que algo así ocurriera, esa niña en verdad la detesta y a decir verdad era mejor que no estuviera aquí ya no tenia una preocupación mas en su vida, sin embargo contrario a lo que se pensara de ella sugirió lo que podría ser un suicidio.

_**-Tranquilízate ya se le pasara y ¿Por qué no le llamas para ver como esta?-**_

_**-Buena idea, lo hare ya mismo-** _dijo tomando su celular

El rubio llamo a su hermana, mientras Candace se preguntaba porque rayos le dio esa idea, un par de tonos después la niña contesto.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?-** _se oyó una vocecita al otro lado de la línea

_**-Soy Jeremy, estoy en casa de Candace y me preguntaba porque no estas aquí-**_

_**-No me sentía muy bien hermanito, decidí quedarme para no importunar a tu novia o su familia-**_ respondió fingiendo sinceridad e inocencia

_**-Ya veo, entonces en un par de horas estaré de regreso para cuidarte-**_

_**-No es necesario, vino alguien a visitarnos y ella me esta cuidando, es mas quiere hablar contigo-**_

_**-¿Conmigo? A ver pásamela-**_

_**-Hola Jeremy ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste a mi y tu promesa?-** _se oyó una voz femenina bastante seductora

_**-¿Alexa? ¿Pero no estabas en Cambridge porque ibas a entrar a Harvard?-**_

_**-Así es entrare en unas semanas, pero antes vine a ver a mi primo favorito y a su pequeña hermana, los extrañaba a ambos-**_

_**-Vaya yo también te echaba de menos y dijiste algo de una promesa ¿Qué era?**_

_**-No puedo creerlo, te dije que tú y yo no tenemos lazos sanguíneos y por tanto…-**_

_**-Espera ¿viniste a darme una respuesta en persona? Alexa, tenia 7 años ¿No me digas que tomaste en serio lo que dije?-**_

_**-Por supuesto, tú dijiste que te casarías conmigo y ahora vengo a darte una respuesta-**_

_**-Oye espera yo no…-**_

_**-No digas nada por teléfono, yo tuve el valor de venir hasta acá y contestarte, te pido que tu también lo tengas y me respondas de la misma forma-**_

_**-Bueno, de acuerdo te diré la verdad, ¿Te parece mañana en el centro comercial a las 4:30?**_

_**-Claro, es una cita y por favor llega temprano, ahora te paso a tu hermana, nos vemos-**_

_**-Hasta luego ¿Una cita? Cielos ¿Que esta pasando?-**_

_**-¿No es maravilloso? La chica mas linda esta en la ciudad y quiere verte, hermanito que suerte tienes-**_ dijo Suzy haciéndolo dudar un poco

_**-No es cierto, además ya tengo a Candace y mi hija, solo platicare con ella, bueno ya me voy iré en unas horas-**_ dijo colgando el teléfono muy rápidamente

El que hiciera esto llamo la atención de su novia quien se acercó a ver que pasaba.

-_**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?-**_ pregunto ella de manera ingenua

_**-Esta bien, tenias razón solo esta un poco molesta, nada de que alarmarse**_- contesto mintiendo de manera descarada, sin embargo Candace no lo noto

-**_Bueno, entonces ven a ver que me dieron para la niña-_ **dijo emocionada y tomando su mano para llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban los regalos

El resto de la fiesta paso en calma hasta ya entrada la noche, finalmente uno a uno los invitados se retiraron de la casa, al despedirse Candace se entero que estarían hasta que ella diera a luz porque querían conocer a la niña, cuando todos se hubieron ido, la pelirroja se despidió de su novio con un apasionado beso.

_**-Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana? Y esta vez trataremos de estar "juntos" ¿de acuerdo?-**_

_**-Por supuesto y lo haremos con mucho cuidado, hasta mañana mis chicas-** _dijo dándole un beso al vientre de su novia

_**-Este día si fue muy largo, no creo soportar otra sorpresa mas-**_ se dijo mientras subía a su cuarto

Con paso calmado camino por el pasillo y antes de llegar a su habitación echo un vistazo al cuarto de sus hermanos, en serio quería saber que habían hecho el día de hoy, puesto que parecía que todos los cubrían de alguna manera extraña, no vio nada fuera de lo común, Perry estaba dormido en la cama de Phineas y todo estaba en su sitio, decepcionada llego a su cuarto.

_**-¡Sorpresa!-** _se oyó antes de que encendiera la luz

_**-Pero que…-**_

_**-Este es nuestro proyecto del día, adecuar tu cuarto para que también sea de tu hija-**_

_**-Niños esto es… hermoso, ¿Se tomaron la molestia?-** _dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

_**-Vamos Candace, esto es mejor para ambas, de esta forma no estarás tan lejos de ella-**_ dijo Ferb en pocas palabras

En ese instante sus padres entraron al cuarto y se sorprendieron por lo que los chicos hicieron

_**-Por lo visto les quedo muy bien, los felicito niños-**_ dijo Lawrence sinceramente

_**-Candace ¿no tienes algo que decirle a tus hermanos?-**_

_**-Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por mi hija, no tengo como pagarles-**_ dijo ella mientras los abrazaba y besaba

_**-Tomare eso como un si me gusto-**_ dijo Phineas devolviendo el abrazo

_**-Bueno niños, será mejor ir a dormir, su hermana esta muy cansada y es justo que descanse-**_

Candace agradeció un poco mas lo que lo chicos habían hecho por ella y finalmente se retiraron, una vez a solas ella se cuestiono si era justo seguir intentando atraparlos y decidió mejor consultarlo con la almohada. Un par de horas después, mientras todos dormían u ruido raro se escucho fuera de la ventana de Candace, por supuesto al oírlo ella se asusto y apunto estuvo de golpear al intruso cuando de pronto.

_**-Espera Candace, soy Jeremy-**_

_**-¿Jeremy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_

_**-Bueno, me quede un poco inquieto al saber que tú experimentabas problemas de índole sexual, y recordé lo que te había prometido así que decidí regresar para cumplirla-**_

_**-Espera dices que estas aquí para tener sexo conmigo-**_

_**-Buena manera de resumirlo y ¿estas de humor para algo así? Sino no hay problema-**_

_**-¿Bromeas? Adelante ven aquí-**_

Y de esa manera los besos se volvían mas y mas apasionados, Candace acariciaba todos los lugares de su novio donde sabia le gustaba lo hiciera, por su parte Jeremy besaba el cuello de su chica y mordía con suavidad sus orejas eso la volvía loca, sin pensarlo ella le quito la camisa y el hizo lo mismo con la pijama que ella tenia puesta.

_**-Espera Candace, ¿Recuerdas lo que Heather dijo?-**_

_**-Si, posiciones donde tú no estuvieras arriba-**_

_**-Sabes, ahora que te veo eres mas bonita que nunca y eso realmente me gusta, por eso no tendremos sexo-**_

_**-¿No? ¿Y entonces que haremos?-**_ pregunto un poco decepcionada

_**-Haremos el amor, porque creo que ambos necesitamos saber cuanto nos amamos-**_

_**-Jeremy…-**_

Lo que paso las siguientes horas solo a ellos les concierne, pero sin duda fue algo que ambos querían y deseaban, si, un momento de felicidad antes de la terrible tragedia que se avecinaba, los planes de Suzy Johnson comenzaban a dar frutos, lo que ella no sabia es que las cosas no saldrían como esperaría.

_**(Un curso Psicoprofiláctico es de vital importancia para una mujer embarazada, ya que este le puede ayudar tanto física como psicológicamente, se recomienda empezar uno a partir del tercer trimestre, también es de gran ayuda que la pareja este presente en el curso ya que da una mayor confianza a la madre el saber que el esta interesado en el embarazo)**_

_****_¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? Creo que me excedí un poco en la cuestión de Candace e Isabella, perdón si fue de mal gusto y como prometí a Crazy Candy DJ 17 puse su idea en el capitulo espero te haya gustado, el próximo cap tratare de subirlo mas rápido.

See You :)


	6. 8vo Mes y 9no Mes

Perdón por la demora, no sufran ya solo faltan dos capítulos y serán mas cortos por ende los subiré mas rápido.

Sin mas que decir disfrútenlo, dejen reviews please :)

El Extraño Embarazo de Candace

8vo Mes / 9no Mes

_**22 de Agosto**_

Un nuevo día ha llegado y la luz del sol entra a través de la ventana bañando la piel desnuda de una chica en su cama, la joven siente el calor recorrer su cuerpo e inevitablemente la despierta de su letargo.

_**-Ya es de día y… ¿Jeremy? ¿A dónde fue?-**_ dijo Candace volteando a ver a todos lados

El día anterior, Candace Flynn y Jeremy Johnson sostuvieron un encuentro sexual el cual se prolongo varias horas, la chica se alarma al no ver a su novio en la habitación y por un segundo piensa que todo fue producto de su imaginación, sin embargo la sensación que experimenta en este momento le dicen que fue real. No puede estar mas feliz, no solo por haber estado en los brazos de Jeremy, sino por el hecho de saber que el la ama y a pesar de que técnicamente solo durmió una hora, no siente cansancio al contrario, siente una energía extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo que rápidamente la saca de la cama.

_**-¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto?-**_ dijo al sentir un pedazo de papel bajo su almohada

_**Querida Candace:**_

_**Ayer fue la noche más grandiosa de mi vida y espero que también lo fuese para ti, con lo que hicimos me ha quedado claro que somos el uno para el otro y que nuestra hija tendrá unos padres que la amen.**_

_**No te preocupes si no me encuentras al despertar, regresare por ti para ir con Heather y al curso ya que es muy importante para ambos. Tú y Amanda son lo primordial en mi vida y no permitiré que nada me aparte de ustedes, las amo más que a nada en este mundo.**_

_**Tuyo por siempre**_

_**Jeremy**_

_**P.S.**_

_**No le cuentes a Stacy que lo hicimos**_

_**-Awww, Jeremy es lo mas hermoso que me haz escrito, pero mejor te dedicas a la música o los deportes-**_ dijo la pelirroja mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho

Cargada de esa energía, rápidamente tendió su cama y recogió la ropa que termino regada por todo el cuarto, fue hasta que paso frente al espejo que cayo en cuenta que estaba desnuda, así que cuando había terminado de limpiar aprovecho para darse un baño.

_**-Vaya, apenas puedo creer todo lo anoche que hice con Jeremy, solo espero que tu no salgas con la inteligencia que Phineas tiene, porque si es así pasaremos los siguientes 5 años con el psicólogo, perdóname hija-** _dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre bajo la regadera

Cuando salió de la ducha, noto que su hija ya no se movía como antes, en un principio se asusto, pero rápidamente recordó que Heather le dijo que al final del tercer trimestre ella ya casi no tendría espacio y esto limitaría sus movimientos. Candace se sintió aliviada de saber que su hija ya no tomaría sus costillas como saco de boxeo, pero eso duro poco al sentir que el peso se había incrementado ligeramente.

_**-Ya solo faltan dos días, por favor ya no crezcas más o no soportare el peso-**_ dijo en tono de broma a su bebé-_** la verdad apenas puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos, ya quiero verte Amanda-**_

Candace termino de secar su cuerpo y se vistió rápidamente, después se sentó frente al espejo a cepillar su cabello, de manera increíble se encontraba de muy buen humor, tanto que cuando sus hermanos tocaron a su puerta, ella los recibió alegremente.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Podemos pasar?-**_ se escucho la voz del Joven Flynn

_**-Claro, adelante y si traen a Perry mucho mejor-**_

A los chicos se les hizo bastante extraño que ella estuviera de tan buen humor ya que por lo general Candace era un poco hostil con cualquiera que entrara a su cuarto por la mañana, sin embargo desde que se encuentra embarazada ha tenido muchos cambios repentinos.

_**-Hola Candace, por lo que veo estas de buen humor y con bastante energía, arreglaste tu cuarto muy rápido-**_ dijo Ferb quien traía a Perry y se sorprendió al ver la habitación limpia y arreglada

_**-¿Qué, esto? No es nada, desde que desperté sentí una inyección de energía y no quise quedarme sin hacer algo-** _dijo ella sin voltear a verlos

_**-Esto es raro, un aumento repentino de energía, ¿Podría tratarse de…?-**_ dijo Phineas intrigado

_**-Síndrome de Preparación del Nido-** _concluyo Ferb

_**-¿Síndrome del que?-**_

_**-Es extraño que se de, pero esto es mas psicológico que físico ya que hormonalmente hablando tu cuerpo ya no puede producir mas, esta al tope-**_

_**-¿Y entonces? ¿Quiere decir que estoy mal de la cabeza?-**_ pregunto mientras seguía cepillando su cabello

_**-No, nada de eso, pero se desconocen las verdaderas causas de ese síndrome, los especialistas no logran ponerse de acuerdo-**_ contesto Phineas intentando no alterarla

_**-Bueno, estoy segura que si ustedes le dedican la suficiente atención a esta anormalidad, podrían encontrar la respuesta-**_ dijo sin perder su alegría y bromeando un poco

_**-¿Candace? ¿Acaso nos estas apoyando a realizar un experimento?-**_

_**-Claro o ¿Qué esperaban? Que los persuadiera de hacer lo contrario, en mi estado perseguirlos es prácticamente imposible y solo me cansaría sin sentido, además Jeremy vendrá por mi para ir con Heather-** _dijo levantándose de la silla frente al espejo

En ese instante su celular sonó, la pelirroja lo abrió creyendo que se trataba de su novio

_**-¿Hola? Soy Candace ¿Quién solicita audiencia con la mujer mas bella del mundo?-** _contesto la chica con ese tono de broma de nuevo

_**-¿Eh, Candy? ¿Eso lo dijiste en serio?-** _respondió la voz del otro lado

_**-Obvio no, solo quería provocarte una sonrisa Stace y me sorprende que llames tan temprano, después de tu cita con esos chicos lindos supuse que tendría noticias tuyas hasta la noche-**_

_**-Ah, no lo olvidaste, me disculpo por ser tan desconsiderada contigo-**_

_**-Descuida, de hecho si no estuviera con Jeremy yo habría hecho lo mismo-**_

_**-¿Candace? Me estas asustando, tu no eres tan comprensiva, muy bien ¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi amiga?-**_

La chica Flynn solo rio de una manera tan dulce que sus hermanos se vieron entre ellos, algo no andaba bien con ella y eso les preocupaba.

_**-No te alteres Stace, simplemente me di cuenta que si me enojo contigo solo afectaría a mi hija y no quiero dañarla por una tontería-**_ contesto de forma racional

_**-Ah vaya, pero bueno, yo te llamaba para saber si puedo verte hoy-**_

_**-De hecho tengo que ir con Jeremy a ver a mi doctora, después iremos con una chica que nos dará un curso psicoprofiláctico condensado, creo que estaré libre como a las 2 de la tarde, ¿O es muy urgente?-**_

_**-No mucho, es que quería darte una sorpresa, en fin, supongo que nos veremos a las 3 en… ¿Recuerdas la dirección del apartamento a donde te lleve el otro día?-**_

_**-Si la recuerdo, Stacy solo te digo que no puedo alterarme mucho-**_

_**-Tranquila no es nada malo, entonces ahí nos veremos, me tengo que ir, Mamá me llama-**_

_**-Hasta luego-**_ y cerro su celular

Candace no parecía tener algo malo, aun así los chicos no perdieron detalle de su llamada y solo la observaron en silencio

-Sera mejor que bajemos a desayunar, antes de que Mamá suba por nosotros- les dijo mientras alborotaba su cabello y salía de su cuarto

_**-Te digo que ella esta bien, el repentino cambio de humor no significa nada-** _dijo Ferb antes de que Phineas pudiera decir algo

_**-No lo se, ya la conoces que cuando algo así pasa, ella termina de mala manera o herida-**_

La preocupación de los chicos iba en aumento, pero no podían hacer alguna cosa drástica para averiguar que era lo que le sucedía, ya que podrían poner en peligro la vida de ambas y solo se limitaron a seguirla, durante su trayecto al comedor notaron que ella iba tarareando una canción, pero fuera de su inusual alegría y este hecho, nada mas pasaba.

_**-Buenos días, ¿Como esta la Mamá mas bella del mundo?-**_ dijo la chica sentándose en el primer lugar que tiene a la mano

_**-Candace, si de nueva cuenta estropeaste tu celular, de una vez te digo que no te compare otro-**_

_**-Mamá, no te enojes, mi celular esta en perfectas condiciones ¿Qué no puedo decirle algo lindo a la mujer que me dio la vida?-** _contesto sin alterarse y mostrando su teléfono

_**-Perdóname hija, pero cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios es porque rompiste algo o estas en un problema grave-**_ dijo Linda acariciando la cabeza de Candace

Los chicos continuaban observando a su hermana realizando locas conjeturas, sin embargo ninguna tenia alguna concordancia con sus síntomas, en ese instante apareció Lawrence con su periódico en mano.

_**-Buenos días a todos, por lo que veo soy el ultimo en llegar a la mesa-** _dijo un poco azorado al ver a todos listos para desayunar

_**-Tranquilo Papá, Mamá aun no sirve el desayuno, así que no hay delito que perseguir-** _contesto Candace en tono bromista

Un incomodo silencio se hizo, ya que no era muy normal que Candace estuviese de buen humor por las mañanas y mucho menos diciendo cosas graciosas, de inmediato fue la misma chica Flynn la que lo rompió.

_**-Vaya, Love Händel vendrá a promocionar su nuevo sencillo, supongo que habrá que comprar los boletos en cuanto salgan ¿No creen?-**_ dijo mientras señalaba la noticia en cuestión

Linda y Lawrence se miraron entre ellos, como si dijeran _**"¿Que le sucede?**_" y después voltearon a ver a los chicos, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros y movieron la cabeza de manera negativa.

_**-Eh… Ah si, el desayuno esta listo-** _atino a decir Linda mientras llevaba los platos

_**-Que bien, estoy hambrienta-**_ dijo la pelirroja mientras daba cuenta de su desayuno

Pensando que lo que le sucediera era debido a su embarazo, su familia comenzó a comer sin darle mas importancia de la debida, en ese instante se escucho el timbre de la puerta y la primera en decir que ella iría a abrir fue Candace, rápidamente fue detenida por su Madre quien se dirigió a la entrada.

_**-Debe ser Jeremy-**_ dijo ella mientras sus hermanos impedían que se levantara de la mesa

Linda abrió la puerta y saludo amablemente al chico_**- Hola Jeremy, Candace aun no termina de comer… ¡Jeremy! ¿Qué te paso?-** _grito al verlo

Y no era para menos, Jeremy tenia un aspecto casi cadavérico y apenas se podía sostener en pie, Linda pensó que esa apariencia se debía a que estaba trabajando duro para la niña, sintió mucha lastima por el esfuerzo del chico.

_**-No se preocupe Sra. Flynn, tan solo me sobrepase un poco con el ejercicio, eso es todo-**_

Linda no tardo mucho en atar cabos, el excelente humor de Candace y el aspecto maltrecho de Jeremy, solo podía significar que ellos hicieron algo que no debían hacer en este momento, pero sabia que si comentaba algo de esto, Candace se podría alterar demasiado y podría ser terrible para las dos, de esa forma solo ignoro el hecho.

_**-Pues, ten cuidado, no querrás perderte cuando nazca la niña, jamás te lo perdonarías-**_

_**-Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en mente y eso es lo que menos quiero que suceda-**_

_**-Pasa, estoy segura que no desayunaste, acompáñanos a la mesa-** _dijo Linda mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba a donde todos estaban

El chico se sentó al lado de Candace quien continuaba técnicamente devorando su comida, Jeremy tímidamente comenzó a degustar el plato que Linda le había servido, sonara un poco exagerado, pero con cada bocado el rubio sentía que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo, los demás comían tranquilamente no así Linda que sin que lo notaran no apartaba la vista de los futuros padres, los cuales de cuando en cuando se miraban y sonreían, esto no paso desapercibido para ella e inexplicablemente la incomodaba, Lawrence se dio cuenta de la manera en que escudriñaba a los chicos y el tampoco tardo mucho en adivinar lo que ellos hicieron, sin embargo como buen Padre intervino a favor de ellos.

_**-Ah, lo olvidaba, iré a la Superduper Mega Súper Tienda al parecer llegaron esas repisas de doble espacio que necesito para la tienda, tal vez ustedes chicos necesiten algo de ahí para sus experimentos-** _dijo dirigiéndose a Phineas y Ferb

_**-Ya que lo mencionas, necesitamos interruptores, la caja con mil piezas que teníamos ya se termino-** _contesto Phineas

_**-Cierto, además nos hará falta un par de esas baterías de larga duración para los cascos de minero, debemos terminar ese túnel antes que colapse**_- añadió Ferb

_**-Cariño ¿Vendrás tu también? Estoy seguro que algo te hace falta o esta a punto de terminarse-**_

Linda aparto la vista de los chicos y contesto_**- Ahora que recuerdo, debo llevar esa parrilla que compre para hacer valida la garantía-**_

_**-Muy bien, esta decidido, iremos todos excepto Candace a la Tienda-**_

Aun después de este anuncio Linda no quito la vista de ellos, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta del hecho, sin realizar algún movimiento sospechoso Candace y Jeremy terminaron de desayunar, de esta forma ellos se retiraron de la mesa para ir con la doctora de Candace, a los pocos minutos los demás miembros de la familia se fueron en el coche hasta la mencionada tienda.

Una vez en la calle, los chicos se dirigieron al centro donde se encontraba el hospital en el cual Heather trabajaba, en el trayecto ellos platicaron un poco para hacer menos duro el camino para Candace.

_**-No lo se, ¿Fui yo o sentí algo de hostilidad de parte de tu mamá?-**_ pregunto tratando de incomodarla con esto

_**-Estaba un poco molesta, estoy segura que se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos-**_

_**-¿Estamos en problemas?-**_

_**-No, para cuando regrese ya se le habrá pasado, a propósito, Stacy me llamo en la mañana-**_

_**-¿Ya regreso de su trabajo de guía de turistas?-**_

_**-Que malo eres, no lo digas frente a ella o se enojara, creo que me hará un Baby Shower-**_

_**-Vaya eso me dice que si le importas, ¿Y donde será?-**_

_**-En un apartamento cerca del Hospital, tengo que estar a las 3 de larde-**_

_**-Son casi las 9, no creo que tardemos mucho con Heather, el problema será con la chica del curso-**_

_**-Es cierto, dijo que nos mostraría lo más que pudiera en 4 horas-**_

_**-Pues tendremos que asimilar lo mas rápido posible para salir pronto-**_

El resto de la platica continuo en ese tono hasta llegar al hospital, para su buena suerte fueron los primeros en llegar a consulta y la recepcionista los reconoció de inmediato.

_**-Buenos días, vaya son ustedes, la doctora dio ordenes de pasarlos en cuanto llegaran-**_

De esa manera, los dos pasaron al consultorio de Heather, no habían transcurrido ni un par de minutos cuando ella apareció en la puerta, sin embargo no fue como en otras ocasiones, ya que venia hablando por celular de una forma muy cariñosa con la persona del otro lado.

_**-Yo también te extraño, entonces mañana iremos a cenar a ese restaurante y después ¿A dónde dijiste?-**_

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos bastante divertidos, por verla en un momento un poco íntimo, pero eso les dio la seguridad de que ella tenía a alguien en su vida y no solo su trabajo.

_**-Eres un pervertido y no, no voy a usar ese traje, bueno, te hablo después, tengo pacientes que atender-**_ y cerro su celular avergonzada por haber compartido algo privado con ellos, Candace y Jeremy solo rieron por la actitud infantil que tomo Heather al ponerse a la defensiva.

_**-¿Así que tienes novio? Que escondido lo tenias, pero me alegro saberlo-**_

_**-No le digas nada a mi hermana ¿Me lo prometes?-**_

_**-Tranquila, no le diré nada, sobretodo porque hoy iré a verla-**_ respondió en fingiendo un tono acusatorio

_**-¿Qué? No lo hagas, si le dices jamás me la quitare de encima, por favor-**_ dijo con lagrimas y casi suplicando de rodillas

_**-Esta jugando, Candace no te delataría de esa manera con tu hermana-**_ intervino Jeremy antes de que algo malo ocurriera

Al oír esto, Heather recobro la compostura y se dio cuenta de la apariencia de Jeremy, de inmediato la doctora que vivía en ella regreso.

_**-¡Cielos! Niño, ¿Que te sucedió? Adivinare, ¿Consumaron el acto, cierto?-**_

Y ahora los papeles se invirtieron, Candace era la que tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate, Jeremy solo evadía la mirada de Heather

_**-Bueno, si, ayer en la noche-**_ contesto la pelirroja

_**-¿Cuántas veces?-**_ volvió a hacer una pregunta muy intima y pareciera que tomaba venganza Heather al realizarla

_**-Vaya, ¿Soy o hace calor aquí? Veras, no las conté, no era una competencia-**_ respondió ahora Jeremy

_**-Fueron 10 veces-**_ intervino Candace al darse cuenta cual era la intención de la doctora

_**-¿10 veces? Eso si es impresionante… con mi novio apenas son 4-**_ dijo sorprendida por la respuesta, aunque la ultima parte la susurro

_**-¿Disculpa? Lo ultimo no lo escuche, ¿Lo podrías repetir?-**_ pregunto Candace sin enojarse

-_**No, decía que son muchas y eso explica el aspecto de él, será mejor que te revise, no sea que te hayas lastimado y aun no lo sepas-**_

Así, Heather pasó a la chica Flynn a la mesa de exploración, la doctora aun no creía que estos niños tuviesen relaciones tantas veces y lo peor, que ella pudiera estar lastimada del canal vaginal, siendo que el día de mañana daría a luz. Pero a pesar de lo que pudiese pensar, su intimidad estaba en óptimas condiciones.

_**-Vaya Candace, yo creí que encontraría problemas serios, sin embargo solo veo un poco de irritación-**_

_**-¿Y eso es malo?-**_

_**-No, esta se curara sola, tal vez para mañana ya este sanada, lo que si les pediré, es que no vuelvan a hacer algo así porque podrían provocar el nacimiento prematuro de la niña-** _dijo en un tono muy serio Heather

_**-De acuerdo, lo haremos después de que ella nazca-**_ respondieron ambos al unísono

La doctora continúo con su revisión prenatal, es decir medir el vientre de ella, tomar la presión sanguínea, determinar la posición del bebé, su ritmo cardiaco, peso de la madre y otras más que ya anteriormente le había hecho.

_**-Bueno chicos, todo parece estar bien, pero me gustaría hacer una prueba del estreptococo tipo B-**_

_**-¿Y eso para que? ¿Acaso estoy enferma?-**_ pregunto alarmada porque en alguna ocasión había tenido problemas médicos relacionados con algo parecido

_**-No, este tipo de estreptococo no afecta a la portadora, es mas ni siquiera se presentan síntomas en ella, el problema es cuando el bebé entra en contacto con el canal vaginal, ya que puede provocar una infección severa en el recién nacido o incluso la muerte-**_

_**-Eso es terrible, ¿Y Candace podría ser portadora?-**_ pregunto alarmado Jeremy al saber de esta posibilidad

_**-Solo afecta a una de cada cuatro de las embarazadas, así que ella tiene el 25% probabilidad-**_

Al oír esto, Candace no pudo evitar sentir miedo y angustia por su hija, realmente quería tenerla y no deseaba que por una infección ella muriera, con lagrimas le suplico a Heather- Hazme la prueba, y si lo tengo tomare el tratamiento que sea, para que ella nazca sana-

Heather tomo de los hombros a la pelirroja para calmarla un poco, pues ya estaba bastante alterada- No te angusties, existe un tratamiento con antibióticos que puede eliminar el riesgo, pero en tu caso, creo que seria conveniente hablar con tus hermanos para que ellos modifiquen la dosis, como lo hicieron con el acido fólico que tomas-

La doctora tomo una muestra del área de la vagina acto seguido bajo a Candace de la mesa y la llevo hasta donde Jeremy la esperaba, ambos se abrazaron y el chico le dio palabras de aliento.

_**-No llores, ella estará bien, además con la ayuda de los chicos no habrá porque preocuparse-**_ dijo limpiándole las lagrimas

Con los ánimos más calmados, Heather explico que tendría las pruebas lo más pronto posible, es mas, trataría de que estas estuvieran listas antes del anochecer, Candace estaba muy insegura de los resultados y pensaba que lo peor sucedería. Con la consulta terminada, los chicos se despidieron de ella y se apresuraron a llegar con la chica que impartía el curso.

No tardaron ni 10 minutos en llegar al lugar y eso era porque estaba a dos cuadras del hospital, de manera increíble Candace que en un momento parecía que se derrumbaría al siguiente tenia el ánimo a tope.

_**-No es nada, estoy segura que no es nada-** _se dijo mientras entraban al edificio donde la chica daba el curso

De inmediato fueron atendidos por la chica de recepción y ella paso a otro cuarto donde había otras parejas, por fortuna no había que traer ropa especial para tomar el curso y solo se sentaron en uno de los tapetes que ahí se encontraban. Un par de minutos después la chica apareció y por primera vez ellos supieron su nombre.

_**-Hola a todos, soy Lisa Anderson y les daré el curso psicoprofiláctico, muy bien comenzaremos con la respiración-** _dijo ella mientras pasaba frente a todos para ver como lo hacían

Durante 15 minutos ella les instruyo como debían respirar cuando el parto estuviese ocurriendo y reducir un poco el dolor, después les enseño algunas posiciones en las cuales era mas cómodo dar a luz tanto para la madre como para el bebé, en seguida les enseño a diferenciar un contracción de parto con una de Braxton-Hicks, les mostro lo que su maleta debía tener previo a ir al hospital, después respondió algunas preguntas de las futuras madres.

Y en efecto, habían pasado 4 horas desde que ellos llegaron y por raro que sonara ambos ahora tenían una idea clara de cómo reaccionar en caso que el parto se diera en casa o en otro sitio diferente del hospital, Candace y Jeremy le agradecieron por la lección del día y Lisa se mostro muy interesada que ellos aprendieran lo mas rápido posible para evitar alguna desgracia.

_**-Bueno chicos, los veo mañana temprano, porque cabe la posibilidad que ella de a luz en cualquier momento-**_

Ellos sonrieron y se despidieron de ella afectuosamente, al salir del lugar Candace recordó que tenia que ir a donde Stacy le había citado, ella creyó que Jeremy no estaría interesado en participar, así que para evitar un malentendido se despidió de él.

_**-Oye, tengo que ir con Stacy, será una reunión de chicas ¿Quieres venir?**_

_**-Creo que no, es mejor que disfrutes esto con ella, después de todo no pudo estar el día en que tu Mamá hizo la reunión de las familias-**_

_**-Bueno entonces, me llamas en la noche ¿si?-**_

_**-Por supuesto, no creerías que te dejaría sola un día antes del parto ¿cierto?-**_

Ambos se besaron por un largo rato y después cada uno tomo un camino diferente, en ese instante sonó el celular del chico.

_**-Hola, aquí Jeremy ¿Quién llama?**_

_**-Jeremy, soy Alexa, espero no te molestes, pero ¿Podría verte en este momento?-**_

_**-Vaya, de hecho iba para el Centro Comercial y hacer un poco de tiempo, para llegar puntual contigo-**_

_**-Bueno, estoy en tu casa y necesito un favor ¿Me ayudarías?-**_

_**-Esta bien, llegare en 15 minutos-**_

_**-De acuerdo, aquí te espero-**_ y la chica colgó el teléfono

_**-Excelente, todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan-**_ dijo una vocecita junto a ella

_**-Espera Suzy, es cierto que tu hermano me gusta mucho y salvo por el hecho que es mi primo, no creo que este bien que juegue así con el-**_

_**-No te preocupes, estoy segura que cuando le confieses tus sentimientos, él te hará su novia, pero para eso es importante que vayan a esa fiesta-**_

_**-¿Así de fácil? ¿Y que acaso él no tiene una novia? Escuche a tus papás decir algo de una Candace-**_

Esta conversación estaba teniendo lugar en casa de Jeremy, Alexa y Suzy ultimaban detalles de su plan para salvar a su hermano de una chica que lo acosaba.

_**-Ella es precisamente de quien te hable, es la loca que acosa a mi hermano y va por ahí diciendo que son novios, pero como Jeremy es muy bueno y paciente no la contradice para que no se ponga violenta-**_ dijo Suzy mintiéndole a la chica, era mas que obvio que todo es parte de un plan malévolo de esa niña

_**-No se, ellos se expresaron muy bien de ella ¿Estas segura de que tu información es correcta?-** _pregunto la chica con bastantes dudas acerca del plan

_**-Claro que si, mira, debemos hacer que ella se dé cuenta que este noviazgo solo ocurre en su cabeza, por eso debes hacer lo que dije en la fiesta ¿Me entendiste?-** _insistió la niña de forma muy convincente

-_**De acuerdo, llevare a tu hermano a esa fiesta y en cuanto ella llegue, hare mi parte del plan-**_

_**-Así se habla, será mejor que te cambies, Jeremy no tardara mucho en llegar-**_ sonrió inocentemente

La chica subió al cuarto de invitados, tenía dudas de que esto fuese real y más aun correcto, cuando estuvo lejos, una sonrisa maligna broto del rostro de Suzy

_**-Perfecto, con ella este plan no puede fallar y mejor aun, no tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y eliminar a esa amenaza llamada Candace Flynn, seria desagradable provocar un accidente en el que ella y su hija murieran, además de que Jeremy nunca me lo perdonaría-**_ dijo saboreando de antemano el éxito de su plan

De regreso con Candace, ella estaba llegando al edificio que unos días atrás Stacy la había traído, la pelirroja toco el timbre con el 7 marcado

_**-¿Quién es?-**_ pregunto una voz femenina

_**-Soy Candace y creo que mi amiga esta ahí con ustedes-**_

_**-Por supuesto que aquí esta, que bueno que llegas, se comenzaba a impacientar por tu tardanza, ya te abro-**_

Se escucho un zumbido, señalando que la puerta estaba abierta, la chica empujo la misma y entro, después se dirigió al ascensor tocando el piso 3 y al llegar camino hasta el apartamento 7 donde ya era esperada por su amiga Stacy, en el interior estaba decorado como si fuese una fiesta o mas bien un Baby Shower, ella ya esperaba algo así de su amiga. Ahí también se encontraban las chicas que participaron en el de Gloria quien no se veía por algún lado, una de las chicas le dijo que había entrado en labor de parto esta mañana y era muy posible que diera a luz en cualquier momento.

_**-Dime, ¿Te sorprendiste por que hiciera esto?-**_ pregunto emocionada Stacy

_**-No, ya intuía algo así de tu parte, después de todo me abandonaste por casi 3 días y creo que me lo quieres compensar con esta fiesta-**_ contesto en tono serio, casi sombrío

La morena se desilusiono un poco por la manera en que su amiga le contesto y no la culpo, estaba en su derecho de molestarse por lo que ella hizo, pero esto duro poco, ya que Candace sorpresivamente sonrió dando a entender que era una broma, de esta forma todo quedo olvidado y dio inicio la reunión.

_**-Oigan, ¿Vamos a jugar los juegos de la otra vez? Porque si lo notaron, mi vientre es un poco mas voluminoso y no podre moverme muy bien-**_ pregunto la pelirroja al ver que una de ellas sacaba unos pañales y bebés de plástico

_**-No te preocupes, por ser la festejada solo participaras en unos cuantos-**_ contesto Andrea

Y así, los juegos dieron comienzo, en efecto algunos fueron exactamente los de la vez anterior, pero ahora hubo algunos nuevos, como adivina cuanto mide el vientre de Mamá, en este juego cada una de ellas recibía una cinta de lana y con ella deben calcular cuanto mide al final la futura madre con una cinta métrica toma la medida exacta y la compara con las otras, gana la que mas se acerque a la medida, Stacy gano, después para bajar el ritmo todas escribieron un mensaje en un cuaderno tanto para el bebé como la madre, de inmediato Candace quiso leerlo, pero Erika se lo impidió, debido al mar de hormonas que ella era se pondría demasiado sentimental y seria malo para ambas, luego decoraron una camiseta para bebé, el mejor trabajo fue de Kimberly, finalmente jugaron ¿Quién viste mas rápido al bebé? El cual, como su nombre lo dice, consistía en vestir un muñeco, por fortuna ninguna de ellas era madre así que el juego fue más divertido.

Candace se la estaba pasando muy bien, de pronto su celular emitió el sonido de llegada de mensaje, ella pensó que se trataba de Jeremy así que lo leyó rápidamente.

_**"Si quieres saber lo que tu novio hace realmente en este momento, ve a la dirección que viene al final de este mensaje y lo descubrirás"**_

_**"Él no te ama, solo jugo contigo"**_

La pelirroja se puso pálida, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Jeremy estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas?, estas y otras preguntas pasaron por su mente, de inmediato pensó en una excusa para salir de ahí.

_**-Stacy, tengo que volver a casa, Heather me dijo que hablaría para darme el resultado de unas pruebas importantes-** _dijo sin titubear para no despertar sospecha en su amiga

_**-Ah, claro, entonces llevare las cosas que las chicas te dieron-** _contesto Stacy tranquilamente

Candace se despidió de todas muy apresuradamente y prometió volver para los Baby Shower de las otras chicas, ella no pensaba bien en este momento como para disculparse por su actitud, quería saber si su novio la traicionaba, cuando salió del edificio leyó de nuevo la dirección y se dio cuenta que era a unas calles de su casa, como pudo camino lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras tanto en la dirección que Candace tenia, se llevaba a cabo una fiesta, que hasta cierto punto no era alocada pero si ruidosa, Suzy hablaba con Alexa sobre el plan.

_**-Muy bien, ya le envié el mensaje, ella estará aquí en unos minutos, ¿Estas lista para hacer tu parte?-**_

_**-No del todo, no creo que romperle el corazón a esa chica sea correcto-**_ contesto la chica dudando bastante

-_**Mis papás ya hablaron con ella y el resultado fue que no se alejó de él, al contrario ahora esta mas cerca que nunca, te digo que este plan para salvar a mi hermano funcionara, no niego que es un poco cruel, pero momentos drásticos exigen medidas drásticas-** _dijo la niña muy segura de su palabra

_**-Bien, regresa con Jeremy y cuando ella este aquí, te avisare-**_

Alexa seguía pensando que esto era mala idea, pero como el chico realmente le gustaba creyó que era correcto ayudarlo, ella esquivo a todos y rápidamente llego con el rubio quien estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala.

_**-Esta fiesta es excelente, ¿Y así son en la universidad?-**_

_**-Claro, pero con menos ropa-**_

El chico volteo a verla muy sorprendido por la respuesta de lo que sucede en una fiesta de universidad

_**-¿En serio?-**_ pregunto casi tirando su bebida

_**-No, solo bromeo, pero ya en serio, Jeremy, tengo algo que decirte que tal vez cambie la forma en que me miras-**_

_**-Adelante, no creo que sea tan malo ¿o si?-**_

_**-Veras… tu… me gustas mucho y quiero que seas el primer chico en mi vida-** _dijo tímidamente que casi parecía falso

_**-Espera, tú también me gustas, pero la verdad yo…-**_ intento decirle que tenia novia, sin embargo le puso un dedo en los labios impidiendo que lo dijera

En ese momento, Candace llegaba a la casa y velozmente entraba en ella, con desesperación comenzó a buscar a Jeremy deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese mentira, su presencia no paso inadvertida, Suzy la vio y de inmediato le envió un mensaje a Alexa.

_**-"Esta aquí, debes besarlo cuanto antes"-**_ la chica leyó el mensaje de la niña

La pelirroja continúo con su búsqueda frenética y de reojo vio el cabello rubio de su novio, sin perder tiempo camino hasta el lugar solo para llegar a ver como Jeremy y Alexa unían sus labios en un beso bastante intenso.

_**-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Quién es esta chica?**_

El chico se separo de su amiga tan rápido como pudo e intento explicarle a Candace

_**-Candace, esto no es lo que parece-**_

_**-¿No? ¿Acaso no la estabas besando? ¿Ahora dices que estoy loca y lo que vi no es cierto?-**_

_**-No, no es eso, déjame explicarte-**_ dijo el chico al tiempo que quiso tomar su mano

_**-¡No me toques! No puedo creer que fui tan tonta para caer con tus mentiras-**_ respondió Candace y de forma violenta le retiro la mano

Alexa, quien había estado callada, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, la manera en que ellos se comportaban, le dijo que si existía un vinculo entre ambos.

_**-Espera, ¿Tu eres Candace Flynn? ¿Eres la chica que acosa a Jeremy?-**_ pregunto la chica Johnson para salir de toda duda

_**-¿Yo? ¿Acosarlo? Él es mi novio y no solo eso-**_ contesto y se abrió el sweater- _**es el padre de mi hija**_

Alexa se sorprendió y horrorizo al mismo tiempo, lo que Suzy le dijo era mentira y ahora había hecho algo terrible, al ver la decepción en los ojos de la pelirroja sabia lo que sucedería y no era nada bueno para su primo.

_**-Candace, tranquilízate, ven vamos a hablar-**_

_**-¡Quítame las manos de encima!-**_grito la chica ya con lágrimas en los ojos

La chica Johnson quiso remediarlo, pero noto que del otro lado de la sala, Suzy sonreía de forma malvada, todo había sido una trampa, tal vez para su hermano o para su novia, fuese lo que fuese lo logro y ella colaboro para llevarlo a cabo, era inútil nada podría parar lo que a continuación pasaría.

_**-Escucha bien lo que te diré Jeremy Johnson… Nunca veras a tu hija, no te permitiré que la conozcas… jamás-**_ dijo Candace con un tono sombrío y sus ojos vacíos.

_**-No, Candace, no puedes hacerme esto, Amanda también es mi hija-**_ le suplico el rubio tomándola por los hombros

_**-Te recuerdo que no la hicimos de esa manera- contesto ella con una mirada siniestra y agrego- ningún abogado te ayudaría a quitármela, nadie creería que la tuve en 9 días y una cosa mas, ella se llamara Amanda Flynn, olvida lo que dije en esa fiesta. No puedo creer que llegue a pensar que serias lo bastante maduro para estar conmigo, pero veo que solo eres un niño, adiós Jeremy Johnson.**_

Jeremy sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, la chica que todo el verano había estado locamente enamorada de él y por error se embarazo, ahora mostraba un lado oscuro que jamás pensó ver, la había perdido y a su hija con ella. El chico cayo de rodillas muy deprimido, Candace solo se retiro del lugar sin voltear, para ese entonces la música y los demás chicos estaban en silencio y solo veían azorados la escena, la única persona que estaba feliz en ese sitio era Suzy, lo había logrado, su hermano y la chica Flynn se separaron por fin y esta vez era para siempre.

_**-Hasta nunca, Candace Flynn- **_le dijo a la pelirroja al pasar a su lado, pero ella ni se inmuto por esto y solo siguió caminando.

Cuando salió de la casa, Suzy se acercó a Alexa y su hermano, el mal ya estaba hecho y muchos de los chicos de la fiesta no comprendieron muy bien lo que sucedió, pero sin duda no estaban muy felices por el hecho de presenciar como le quitaban el novio a una chica embarazada.

_**-Alexa, ven un momento-** _dijo el organizador de la fiesta

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Es mejor que te vayas y te lleves al chico-**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?-**_

_**-Varias chicas están molestas por lo que acabas de hacerle a la pelirroja y no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes, podrían ponerse violentas-**_

_**-Ya veo, entonces me voy junto con Jeremy y su hermana-** _respondió mientras tomaba el brazo de un desolado rubio y salía del lugar

Sin saber como, Candace llego hasta su casa y abrió la puerta, su mirada seguía perdida, por fortuna sus padres no estaban solo alcanzo a ver a sus hermanos e Isabella probando un extraño aparato, por un segundo quiso ir a ver que era y así acusarlos con su madre por lo que hacían, pero el dolor que sentía la detuvo y como autómata subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Su presencia no paso desapercibida pues la morena la vio de reojo.

_**-Tu hermana ya regreso y creo que viene a ver que hacen-**_ dijo la niña a Phineas

_**-¿En serio? Pero, yo no la veo-**_

_**-Estaba mirando hacia acá hace un segundo-**_

_**-Tal vez subió a su cuarto, recuerda que esta a punto de dar a luz y se cansa mas rápido-**_

Los niños continuaron con lo que hacían sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud de Candace, mientras tanto en su cuarto, ella se sentó en la cama en completa oscuridad y fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que había pasado, tendría que criar sola a su hija y había perdido a Jeremy, fue tanto el dolor y la furia que sentía que solo atino recostarse y llorar como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

_**-Perdóname hija, no quise hacer eso con tu padre, todavía lo amo, pero ¿Cómo pudo jugar conmigo de esa manera? De ahora en adelante solo seremos tú y yo-**_ dijo con enormes lágrimas mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su vientre

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y los niños entraron para asegurase que ella había llegado a casa, sin embargo solo encontraron la oscuridad y a Candace llorando de una forma terrible.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Estas aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?-**_ dijo Phineas dirigiéndose rápidamente con ella

Pensando lo peor, Isabella corrió hasta donde estaba la pelirroja _**– Tranquilos, la niña esta bien-**_ suspiro con alivio, pero el verla llorar de esa manera le rompió el corazón

_**-J-Je-Jeremy, el… me…**_- balbuceo entre sollozos

Phineas la tomo de los hombros y por primera vez se mostro furioso, quería saber que sucedió entre ellos como para provocar algo así

_**-¿Qué hizo? ¡Habla! Juro que si te lastimo, yo le…-**_

Candace vio el enojo en su pequeño hermano y sabia que si le decía la verdad, iría de inmediato a buscar pelea, lo que menos quería en este momento era eso, así que cambio la historia

_**-Descubrí que no estaba listo para ser padre, hablamos seriamente y termine con el-**_

_**-¿Segura que solo fue eso?-**_ pregunto Ferb, quien también estaba molesto, ella jamás lo había visto enojarse y desconocía de lo que fuese capaz de hacer.

_**-Si, solo eso pasó, simplemente comprendí que ahora tendré que criar sola a Amanda y me dolió mucho-**_ dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir

Los chicos la abrazaron y aunque sintieron pena porque Jeremy se perdería una de las maravillas de la vida, la confortaron pues no tendría que hacerlo sola, los tenia a ellos y sus padres.

_**-No te preocupes estarás bien, saldremos juntos de esto como familia-** _dijo el joven Flynn sin dejarla de abrazar

_**-Después de todo, estamos aquí contigo, hasta el final-**_ agrego Ferb con elocuencia

_**-Gracias chicos, no sé que haría sin ustedes-**_ sonrió forzadamente

Creyendo que todo estaba bien se retiraron, pero no así Isabella, sabia que Candace ocultaba algo más

_**-¿Por qué les mentiste?-** _pregunto la morena sentándose junto a ella

La chica Flynn no pudo más y se derrumbo, Isabella jamás la vio en ese estado y también sintió temor

_**-Jeremy me engaño, estaba con otra chica en una fiesta y la beso, lo peor de todo es que le gusto lo que le hizo, me enfurecí tanto que le dije que jamás vería a la niña y ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que hice-**_ dijo con los sentimientos a flor de piel y las lagrimas a nada de salir nuevamente

La pequeña estaba impactada por lo terrible de la noticia y porque por un momento paso por su mente si Phineas le hiciera algo así como reaccionaria, instintivamente abrazo a Candace, el cual duro mucho tiempo y ambas estuvieron en silencio. Y solo fue roto por la voz del chico Flynn

-_**Isabella, tu mamá esta aquí-**_

Las dos chicas se separaron y la niña le dio un beso en la frente a Candace_**- Todo estará bien, no sufras, no estas sola-**_ y salió del cuarto

Los chicos regresaron y le preguntaron si bajaría, ella negó con la cabeza

_**-Bien les diremos algo para que no se preocupen, tú descansa-**_ dijo Phineas y cerro la puerta

La pelirroja se recostó y cerro sus ojos creyendo que en sus sueños estaría segura y todo se vería mejor por la mañana, deseaba de todo corazón que algo excelente sucediera al día siguiente, algo que le diera esperanzas de seguir adelante sin Jeremy, sin duda difícil mas no imposible, sobretodo por el bien de su hija y de su salud mental.

_**(Es importante que las futuras mamas aprovechen las horas de sueño, que a estas alturas son pocas, porque cuando el bebé nazca desaparecerán casi por completo. Deben dormir en una posición cómoda para ella y para el bebé para lograr un descanso óptimo, se recomienda dormir semi- sentada con ayuda de almohadones, la ropa de dormir es primordial el uso de pijamas cómodas para complementar y facilitar el sueño)**_

**23 de Agosto**

_**-6:00 am, apenas dormí algo y hoy es el día decisivo-**_ dijo Candace Flynn con unas espantosas ojeras

La chica se levanto sin animo de hacerlo y no era para menos, el día anterior fue el peor de su joven vida, termino con su novio de forma terrible, claro cualquiera lo haría si él te engaña con otra, pero como la mayoría de las chicas aun lo quería a pesar de lo que hizo. El día no pintaba bien, estaba nublado, para ella una señal de que todo podría ponerse peor.

_**-Genial, no conforme con tener pesadillas e intercalarlas con llorar hasta quedarme dormida, el clima no ayuda en nada-**_ gruño frente a su ventana

Sabia que hoy era el día que había esperado desde hace casi dos semanas, hoy tendría a su hija lo único que ignoraba era a que hora seria, con eso en mente dejo de lado lo malo de ayer y se concentro en lo bueno que vendría. Con mucha ilusión rodeo su vientre con sus brazos, ella no era muy paciente que digamos, pero en esta ocasión tendría que serlo.

_**-Sera mejor que olvide ese asunto de Jeremy por un rato, solo hasta que ella nazca o sino me volveré loca-**_ dijo mientras se desnudaba

Como era temprano, se dio un baño de tina mas que nada para relajarse lo mas que pudiera, debía tener los pies en la tierra porque este era el día mas importante de su vida, tenia mantener la cabeza fría y hacer las cosas que sus hermanos y Heather le indicaran, pues cuando el momento de dar a luz llegara ella no podría tomar esa decisión. Con la mente mas despejada, Candace se vistió y arreglo su cuarto lo mejor que pudo, su vientre había alcanzado su máximo crecimiento, ahora le costaba mucho mas trabajo agacharse o volver a estar de pie.

_**-Esto es ridículo, Phineas dijo que mi centro de gravedad se afectaría, pero esto ya es demasiado-**_

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de sus hermanos, ellos apenas despertaban y de inmediato supieron que hoy era el día.

_**-Ferb deprisa, Candace tendrá a su hija hoy, en cualquier instante… tal vez ya lo esté haciendo en este momento-** _dijo el chico entrando en pánico

Por su parte Ferb era una roca, sabia que si se alteraba no le ayudaría en nada a su hermana y seria lo peor que podría pasar.

_**-Tranquilízate, ella esta bien, los sensores indican que no hay ninguna alteración-**_

Aun con estas palabras Phineas no estaba convencido del todo, sentía que debía estar con ella para ayudarle como fuese posible y aun tenía esa molestia de que Jeremy le hubiese algo a Candace pero ella no tuvo la suficiente confianza para decírselo a ellos. Se apresuró a vestirse para ir con ella, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al verla entrar.

_**-Vamos Phineas, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, sé que tienes un lunar en…-**_corrió el chico a cubrir la boca de la pelirroja

_**-Me juraste que nadie sabría eso y mucho menos lo hablarías de esa manera-** _dijo el chico sin quitar su mano

_**-Hablan del lunar que tiene cerca de…-**_ intervino Ferb

_**-¿Tu también?-**_

_**-Vamos todos lo saben, creo que hasta… ¿Oigan, y Perry?-**_ dijo ella quitando la mano de Phineas

Afuera de la casa, Perry recogía el periódico con una taza de café en su mano, al levantarlo, una compuerta se abrió y el bajo hasta su escondite secreto por una escalera mecánica, al parecer no tenia mucho animo de hacer una entrada espectacular.

_**-Buenos días Agente P-** _dijo el Mayor apenas entro Perry

El ornitorrinco no tenia muy buena cara y solo dio un sorbo a su café, el Mayor se sintió incomodo por el silencio de su mejor Agente.

_**-¿Sigues molesto por lo que paso ayer? Agente P, no sabia que la reunión se prolongaría tanto, de hecho cuando llevábamos 8 horas con el mismo tema supe que no llegaríamos a ningún lado con esa actitud-**_

Perry solo termino su café y abrió el periódico sin poner mucha atención al Mayor.

_**-Carl, esta ahí solo leyendo el periódico ¿que hago?-**_

_**-Dígale que vaya a la página 40-**_

_**-Bueno, ya que podría pasar, Agente P, creo que encontraras algo interesante en la página 40-**_

No muy convencido fue hasta esa página y ahí encontró una noticia terrible, bueno no, más bien perturbadora, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

_**-¿Y bien? ¿De que se trata?-**_ pregunto un poco intrigado el Mayor

Perry volteo el periódico y se la mostro, decía: Científico local, ofrece sus servicios en cualquier área para quien pueda pagarlos, esto es desde viajar en el tiempo hasta lograr el esponjado perfecto en los pasteles. Resultados garantizados, sino logro lo que usted esperaba no paga absolutamente nada. Llame, no se arrepentirá.

_**-Agente P, esto para nada es bueno, Doofenshmirtz ofrece sus servicios de esa forma, no sabemos quien podría pedirle un inador que dañara a alguien mas, es imperativo detenerlo y averiguar porque tomo esa determinación. Suerte Agente P-**_

Perry dejo su taza y el periódico, pulso un botón de la silla y esta lo llevo hasta su Perry-móvil, una escotilla en el jardín se abrió y salió por ahí, sin que nadie lo viera.

_**-En fin, ya regresara de donde quiera que vaya, los esperare aquí sentada-** _dijo poniéndose cómoda en la cama de Phineas

_**-Eh Candace, no es muy amable de tu parte vernos mientras nos cambiamos-** _dijo el chico un poco avergonzado

_**-A mi no me molesta-**_ intervino Ferb

_**-Gracias por el apoyo-**_

_**-Esta bien, bajare porque este vientre ya esta bastante grande y me tomara un poco de tiempo ir por las escaleras y descuida si veo a Isabella no platicare sobre tus lunares secretos-**_ dijo mientras salía del cuarto

_**-Creo que esta mejor que ayer ¿no?-**_ comento Ferb al tiempo que cambiaba su camisa

_**-Eso parece, pero es muy raro en ella bromear temprano en la mañana, no se, algo no esta bien-**_

El chico Flynn no se equivocaba, porque en cuanto salió su sonrisa desapareció y las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar en cualquier segundo, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano recobro la compostura y bajo las escaleras. En la cocina ya se escuchaba a Linda preparar el desayuno y a su padre Lawrence comentar las noticias del periódico.

_**-Este mundo esta cada vez mas loco, ya no se a donde iremos a parar-** _refunfuño cambiando de pagina

_**-Hola cariño, ayer no quisiste bajar, tus hermanos dijeron que estabas muy cansada y seria mejor que te quedaras en cama ¿Te encuentras bien?-**_ pregunto Linda un poco preocupada

El solo oír _**"¿Te encuentras bien?"**_ Le dolió mucho y como pudo respondió sin despertar sospecha, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

_**-Claro, me canse mucho, tu sabes como es Stacy y sus ocurrencias, solo quería dormir lo mas que se pudiera, tu sabes hoy es día-**_

_**-Muy bien hija, si de pronto sientes una punzada muy fuerte…-**_

_**-Es una contracción de parto, lo se mamá, eso me dijeron en el curso y lo que tenia que hacer después-**_

_**-A propósito, ¿A que hora vendrá Jeremy por ti?-** _pregunto inocentemente Lawrence

Al escuchar el nombre de su novio Candace casi deja caer un vaso de jugo, es ese momento sintió una puñalada en el corazón y los recuerdos terribles de ayer regresaron a su mente, la chica bonita y el besándose, recorriendo con sus labios la boca del otro tan desesperadamente que parecían comerse entre ellos. Obviamente no ocurrió así, pero debido al coctel de hormonas que era y la situación, hizo que su mente exagerara los eventos.

_**-Bueno, veras el tenia que…-** _se escucho su celular- ah mira, es posible que sea el- y lo abrió para contestar

-_**Hola Candace, habla Heather, tengo los resultados de tu prueba, me alegra decir que son negativos y tu bebé nacerá sin problemas-**_

_**-¿En serio? Esa es una excelente noticia, de hecho iré para la consulta en un par de horas-**_

_**-No vayas, no estaré en la clínica en la mañana llegare hasta la noche-**_

_**-¿Por qué? Surgió algo importante supongo-**_

_**-Este… veras, ¿Recuerdas que dije que estaría con mi novio?**_

_**-Si y que él quería que usaras un disfraz-**_

_**-Pues, estoy todavía con el… tu sabes, le platique lo que ustedes hicieron y el sintió mucha envidia, así que…-**_

_**-¿Quieres decir que estas en un cuarto de hotel con el?-**_

_**-Si y aproveche que entro al baño para llamarte, debo colgar ya salió y creo que quiere continuar, sé que hoy es el día que darás a luz así que toma las cosas con calma y si aun no haz entrado en labor de parto, iré a tu casa para traerte a la clínica, nos vemos-**_ dijo la doctora mientras una risa fue lo ultimo que se escucho

_**-Bueno, al menos alguien es feliz a esta hora del día-**_ cerro su celular

_**-¿Quién era hija?-**_ pregunto Linda al ver la manera como colgó su teléfono

_**-Era Heather y me llamo para darme el resultado de unos análisis los cuales salieron negativos, así que no se preocupen, créanme no querrán saber lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, lo único que diré es que no iré a consulta-**_ dijo de forma muy elocuente, tanto que se escucho muy raro

Sus padres solo se miraron entre ellos, Candace tomo su jugo para evitar mas preguntas incomodas, en ese instante sus hermanos bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa sin decir palabra alguna. El desayuno transcurrió en calma, pero no era normal, todos estaban muy callados, se podría decir demasiado.

_**-Y díganme chicos ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer hoy?-** _pregunto Linda para romper el incomodo silencio

_**-Terminaremos con unos experimentos que teníamos pendientes desde hace unos días-**_ contesto Ferb tranquilamente

_**-Cierto, no es mucho, pero gracias a eso tendremos tiempo para auxiliar a Candace-** _añadió Phineas

_**-¿Y tu hija? Veo que no saldrás a algún lado-**_

_**-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir al curso, porque faltaron algunas cosas que tenia que preguntarle a…-**_ sonó su celular en el momento que explicaba

-_**¿Hola? Soy Candace Flynn ¿Quién habla?-**_pregunto amablemente

_**-Hola soy Lisa, la chica que te imparte el curso, llamaba para decirte que no es necesario que vengas, Heather me conto que es totalmente posible que des a luz hoy y lo que menos quisiera que por un esfuerzo innecesario entraras en labor de parto-**_

_**-Oye, pero tengo algunas dudas que aclarar contigo-**_

_**-No te preocupes, con el chico que tienes por novio y la ayuda de tu familia estarás bien, después de todo te traerán al hospital donde trabaja ella-**_

_**-Bueno acerca de eso yo…-**_

_**-Me tengo que ir, el curso de las 8 comenzara dentro de poco y no puedo llegar tarde, solo recuerda respirar como te dije y cuando llegue el momento de pujar lo haces, descuida eres muy lista como para entender las cosas, confía en ti y en los que te rodean-**_

_**Claro, eso hare, nos vemos-**_

_**-Hasta luego-**_

Candace no estaba muy segura de lo que vio en el curso, ya que su poca capacidad de atención solo le pudo ayudar a comprender algunas cosas fue Jeremy quien no perdió detalle de todo lo que Lisa decía, pero debido a lo acontecido no podía contar con el nunca más. Su rostro reflejo tristeza misma que no paso desapercibida para su familia.

_**-¿Sucedió algo malo?-**_ pregunto Lawrence

_**-No, nada, la chica del curso me dijo que por mi gravidez era más conveniente que no fuera para no acelerar las cosas-**_

_**-¿Segura que solo fue eso?-** _pregunto Linda

_**-Si, solo eso-** _contesto secamente y continuo comiendo

Su tristeza era palpable, sin embargo al estar embarazada sus padres creyeron que era depresión por dejar de estarlo, Phineas estaba seguro que Jeremy tenia algo que ver, Ferb también lo creía, pero no le decía a su hermano para no alentarlo a interrogar a la chica.

_**-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir a Canadá, una persona contesto a mi ofrecimiento de intercambiar mi colección de figuras de acción clásicas por una aplanadora de vapor a escala-**_ comento Lawrence al borde de la emoción

_**-Había olvidado que eres fan de esas cosas y ¿Entonces, tendré sola a mi bebé?-** _dijo Candace con un dejo de molestia

_**-Tranquila hija, tus abuelos vendrán en la noche y tus hermanos estarán aquí para ayudarte, supongo que Jeremy también vendrá si surge un problema-** _contesto Linda ignorando la trágica situación entre ellos

_**-Si, claro Jeremy, creo que tienes razón siempre puedo contar con el-**_ dijo la chica en un tono sarcástico

_**-Trataremos de regresar hoy mismo, pero lo mas seguro es que sea el domingo-**_

_**-Papá, mañana es domingo-**_

Todos creyeron que ella lo decía en tono bromista y rieron por el comentario, de esa forma sus padres partieron a Canadá, Candace trato de levantarse de la silla y de inmediato fue detenida por sus hermanos.

_**-Oigan, solo quería ir por un vaso de agua-** _replico la chica por la actitud de ambos

_**-Darás a luz en cualquier momento y realmente no me siento confiado en poderte ayudar, así que mejor no adelantaremos las cosas hasta que tu doctora o mis abuelos estén aquí para ayudarnos-**_ dijo Phineas con miedo genuino

_**-Esta bien, no me esforzare-**_ dijo un poco enojada y a regañadientes se recostó en el sillón

Mientras la chica hacia lo que fuera para no aburrirse, en casa del padre de su hija las cosas no iban muy bien.

_**-¡Suzy! ¡¿Cómo pudiste usarme para separar a tu hermano y su novia?! Eso fue muy bajo y cruel-** _grito Alexa furiosa a la niña

_**-Lo hecho, hecho esta, no importa lo que digas yo estoy feliz por que Jeremy y esa tonta ya no están juntos-** _contesto la pequeña sin demostrar culpa alguna

_**-¿Estas segura, de que ellos no volverán? Dime, ella esta embarazada de el ¿no? ¿En serio crees que su hijo no los reunirá de nuevo?-**_

Suzy no había considerado que Jeremy en realidad su quería estar con su hija y que si amaba a Candace, no, no lo había pensado. Pudo mas su rencor y odio para llevar a cabo este plan, que su inteligencia y sentido común, no sabia como actuar si de pronto su hermano le daba un ataque de responsabilidad y corría al lado de ellas, le dio pavor pensar que todo fue en vano.

_**-Yo se como piensa Jeremy, la olvidara en unos días-** _dijo fingiendo confianza

_**-Suzy, él no es un juguete que puedas manipular a tu antojo, es una persona que ya hizo su elección de a quien amar y esa chica Candace fue la elegida-**_

_**-No, no permitiré que ella me lo quite, solo porque se acostó con el, ¿En serio piensas que no podría hacer eso yo también?-**_

_**-¿Te escuchaste? Eso es asqueroso, siquiera pensarlo me eriza la piel, tu hermano me gusta y lo quiero, por eso dejare que tome su decisión, si la elije a ella lo apoyare al 100 por ciento-**_ dijo Alexa y fue corriendo al cuarto de Jeremy

Y en el cuarto del chico, este solo pensaba en las últimas palabras de Candace "Jamás veras a tu hija" mismas que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, el recordar los ojos vacíos de su chica y su mirada fría le hizo creer que todo había terminado, que la había perdido para siempre.

_**-Candace lo siento, yo te amo y espero que algún día me perdones-**_se dijo mientras se hundía mas en la desesperanza

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta lo salvo de continuar cayendo en el abismo- Jeremy, soy Alexa ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo importante que decirte

El chico abrió la misma por mera inercia, no tenia cabeza para preocuparse de otra cosa, si esta chica lo quería, eso ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

_**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Vienes a ver como me hundo en mi miseria? No creí que mi hermana fuese capaz de hacer algo así y mucho menos que tú le ayudaras-** _dijo apenas ella entro al cuarto

Ella se sentía culpable por hacer lo que Suzy dijo y las palabras de Jeremy lo hacían mucho peor, quería remediar el daño que había causado no solo a el también a la chica y a la hija de ambos.

_**-Jeremy lo siento mucho, Suzy me hizo creer que, ¿Candace se llama, no? Te estaba acosando y que la mejor manera de alejarla seria romperle el corazón, ahora entiendo que tú la quieres y ella a ti-**_ dijo Alexa intentando remediar las cosas

_**-No se, después de esto, no creo que Candace me perdone-**_ contesto el chico sintiendo lastima por el

-Ella te ama, lo que ayer dijo fueron los celos y la furia de ver a su chico con otra, dudo mucho que cuando su hija nazca no quiera que tu estés ahí-

_**-Y ¿Entonces que hago? ¿La busco?-**_

Alexa solo asintió y el sonrió dando a entender que iría con ella, sus intenciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Suzy, ya había logrado separarlos y no permitiría que la consciencia y remordimiento de su hermano lo echaran todo a perder.

_**-Esta vez no Jeremy, lo tuyo con Candace se acabó definitivamente-** _dijo mientras sostenía el celular del chico en sus manos

De regreso con Perry, el continuaba con su vigilancia a Doofenshmirtz y lo que había descubierto era que… las personas que leyeron el anuncio lo malentendieron, pues llevaban en sus manos licuadoras, tostadores, microondas y demás aparatos eléctricos hasta ahora el Dr. los reparaba, pero era claro que ese no fue el objetivo que tuvo en mente. Así que llamo a su cuartel para informar su avance.

_**-Agente P, ¿Ya atrapaste a Doof?-** _pregunto intrigado el Mayor, dada la rapidez de su llamada

Perry volteo su comunicador para mostrar lo que en realidad pasaba

_**-Ah, entonces no esta haciendo nada malo, ¡Carl! Te he dicho que verifiques la información antes de enviar a un Agente, ahora tendremos que sacarlo y eso tendrá un costo extra, lo deduciré de tu sueldo-**_ grito el Mayor a su subordinado

_**-Usted no me paga nada, soy becario ¿Recuerda?**_

_**-Ya arreglare eso contigo, muchachito, lo siento Agente P regresa a la base, te asignaremos otra misión de inmediato-**_

Perry saludo al Mayor y tomo sus cosas para abandonar la casa de Doofenshmirtz, pero algo llamo su atención, se trataba de una persona que traía puesta una gabardina negra, una fedora y para completar el cuadro unos lentes negros quería pasar inadvertido, pero resaltaba demasiado, lo que mas extraño fue que no traía ningún aparato eléctrico como los otros, solo llevaba un maletín en su mano derecha algo no andaba bien, pues cuando llego con Doof, este de inmediato termino de arreglar una tostadora y saco a toda la gente del lugar. Perry no alcanzo a oír de que hablaban, pero sin duda no era nada bueno, ya que el Dr. sonrió maliciosamente, en seguida supo que esta persona tal vez pidió algún aparato para lastimar a alguien o robar alguna cosa, sin embargo no podía actuar por una mera corazonada, debía atraparlos con el cuerpo del delito, así que se quedo hasta que Doofenshmirtz lo terminara.

Mientras tanto en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Candace pasaba sus horas más… no oscuras, mejor dicho aburridas.

_**-¡Esto ya no es divertido! Pasar 4 horas aquí recostada sin poder hacer algo, ya que tus hermanos vienen de inmediato y lo hacen por ti. ¡Es el infierno! Quisiera que Stacy estuviera aquí-**_

Como si fuese un milagro, su teléfono sonó en ese instante y sin dudar lo contesto

_**-Hola Stacy, estaba pensando en ti en este instante-**_

_**-Vaya, espero que algo bueno, porque tus hermanos me dejaron muy preocupada-**_

_**-¿Y eso por qué?-**_

_**-Ayer fui a tu casa a dejarte las cosas que las chicas te regalaron y Phineas me dijo que te sentías un poco agotada, así que le di las bolsas a él, ¿Ocurrió algo?-**_

Al oír que su mejor amiga se preocupaba por ella, la pelirroja se derrumbo de inmediato Stacy se alteró al escucharla llorar tan amargamente.

_**-Ay Stacy, no puedo ocultártelo, descubrí que Jeremy me estaba engañando-**_

_**-¿Qué? Candace, eso es muy grave ¿Fue esa la razón por la que te fuiste tan precipitadamente?-**_

_**-Si, y lo peor es que esa chica es muy bonita-**_

_**-Pero Jeremy te ama, estoy segura que fue un error-**_

_**-Ahora que lo pienso con calma es muy probable, solo que no le di la oportunidad e explicarse-**_

_**-Ay Candy ¿Qué le dijiste?-**_

_**-Le dije que no vería a su hija nunca y que el nombre que le pondría seria otro, sin embargo cuando llegue a casa me arrepentí por hacer algo así, Stacy lo perdí para siempre-**_

_**-Tranquilízate, si hablas con el todo se solucionara, deja de llorar o provocaras que se adelante tu parto-**_

_**-Esta bien, le hablare en este momento, Stacy gracias, te contare después ya que yo también quiero saber que paso con ese chico que conociste-**_

_**-¿De que chico hablas?-**_ pregunto la morena fingiendo demencia

_**No te hagas la tonta, estas dolida que Coltrane no te haya vuelto a llamar después de que te acostaste con el y creo que hiciste algo mas que platicar con ese chico-**_

_**-Bueno, ya veremos, llama a Jeremy y arreglen sus problemas, más que nada por el bien de su hija, te llamo luego-**_

_**-Hasta luego Stace-**_

Al colgarle reviso si había alguna llamada perdida del rubio, pero Stacy tenia razón debían arreglar sus diferencias por el bien de Amanda

_**-Solo espero que no este con esa tipa, porque si no… ¡augh! ¿Qué es esto?-**_

Súbitamente un fuerte dolor en su vientre le impidió su cometido, era mas fuerte que la de hace unos días en el Centro Comercial, tan dolorosa fue que casi la desmaya, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, era horrible.

_**-P-Phineas, F-Ferb, ayúdenme por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz**_

En ese instante recordó que tenia su celular a punto de llamar a Jeremy, con mucho esfuerzo lo tecleo.

_**-J-Jeremy auxilio, la niña va a nacer-** _dijo al teléfono

Sin embargo del otro lado solo escucho una risa infantil algo siniestra, supo entonces que Suzy había contestado el celular del chico y eso no era bueno, ya que no se lo pasaría a él tratándose de la persona que más detestaba en el mundo.

_**-Hola Candace, ¿Buscas a mi hermano? Esta en su cuarto con Alexa y no creo que estén haciendo cosas buenas-**_ contesto con mucha maldad

_**-Suzy, dile que Amanda ya viene en camino que si quiere verla nacer que venga-**_

_**-Ah si claro, yo le daré el mensaje-** _y colgó sin decir más

Candace sentía que su vientre se partiría en dos, el dolor le impedía pensar con claridad solo atino a colocarse en posición fetal y desear con todas sus fuerzas que esto terminara pronto, en ese instante se escucho el timbre, sin embargo por mas que lo quisiera no podía levantarse del sillón.

_**-No te muevas Candace, iré a abrir-**_ dijo su pequeño hermano sin voltear a ver

Se trataba de Isabella, llevaba su uniforme de las exploradoras y al parecer tenía un poco de prisa pues no espero a que Phineas la invitara a pasar.

_**-Siento entrar así, solo puedo estar unos minutos, una reunión de emergencia-**_

_**-Ah no te preocupes y si se puede saber ¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Mañana será la inspección anual y necesitamos que estén todas las exploradoras activas-**_

_**-Espera ¿Quieres decir que vienes a ver a Candace?-**_

_**-Claro, ella es la mayor ganadora de insignias y es importante que este presente o al menos me preste su banda para mostrar que ella sigue siendo miembro-**_

_**-De acuerdo, pero debes recordar que hoy es el día en que dará a luz y si la inquietas podrías provocar que se adelante el parto-** _dijo Phineas un poco tenso

_**-Descuida seré breve y no la molestare-** _contesto la niña

Cuando los dos niños llegaron con ella se llevaron la terrible sorpresa de verla inmóvil y sin respirar

_**-¡Candace! No, no me hagas esto-**_

_**-No te alarmes, me duele bastante y apenas puedo… hablar-**_

_**-Creo que ya esta en labor de parto, ese dolor solo pueden ser las contracciones-**_ dijo la morena para calmar las cosas

Phineas corrió al patio trasero y llamo a Ferb, ambos corrieron hasta donde Candace se encontraba, el chico Fletcher quien se caracterizaba por ser una roca, por primera vez se mostro alarmado.

_**-¿Ya es hora? Pero mis padres no están ¿Qué haremos?-**_

_**-¿Qué tan frecuentes son tus contracciones?-**_

_**-Una cada cinco minutos más o menos, lo que si te digo es que duelen horrible-**_

_**-Bien, es posible que tengamos un par de horas hasta que ella de a luz-**_

_**-Busquen a mi doctora, seguramente ya esta en el hospital-**_

_**-De acuerdo, iremos por ella-** _dijo el chico Flynn sin dudar

_**-No, es mejor que se queden con ella, yo iré por Heather procurare no tardarme, si las contracciones aumentan a una cada minuto en cualquier instante nacerá la niña, manténganla calmada-** _dijo mientras salía apresurada por la puerta

_**-Escuchen chicos, no creo que sea tan… ¡oh dios! ¡Como duele! No volveré a tener hijos- dijo la pelirroja retorciéndose del dolor**_

_**-Candace no te muevas, date prisa Isabella-**_ dijo el chico Flynn en estado de pánico

De regreso a la casa Johnson, Jeremy y Alexa bajaban las escaleras, el chico parecía alterado como su buscase algo importante.

_**-Debe estar por aquí, no lo pude haber perdido-**_ dijo mientras volteaba los cojines del sofá

Alexa le ayudaba buscando en la cocina, pero fue la actitud sospechosa de Suzy que llamo su atención y con señas se lo dijo a Jeremy

_**-¿Suzy? ¿Ese es mi celular? ¿Qué hacías con el?-**_ pregunto un poco molesto a su hermana al tiempo que se lo quitaba

_**-Yo no hacia nada con el-**_ contesto fingiendo inocencia

_**-Espera… borraste el historial de llamadas, eso quiere decir que… Candace llamo-**_

Viéndose acorralada, no le quedo mas que confesar el hecho_**- Ella hablo hace 5 minutos, dijo que la niña iba a nacer en cualquier momento, pero no menciono nada de que quería que tu fueras allá-**_

_**-Esto es demasiado, ya arreglare cuentas contigo, me tengo que ir, debo estar con ella-**_ dijo tomando un sweater y sus llaves

_**-Jeremy, no vayas Candace no te quiere cerca-** _dijo la pequeña intentado detenerlo

Sorpresivamente Alexa detuvo el avance de Suzy cerrando la puerta_**- Ve, tu novia y tu hija te necesitan, yo me encargare de tu hermana-**_

El rubio corrió a la cochera, el plan era tomar el carro de su papá y llegar lo más pronto posible con su chica, sin embargo las cosas no saldrían así.

_**-No puede ser, olvide que papá tomo el coche para llevar a mamá con la abuela ¿Y ahora que hago? Mi bicicleta la deje en el trabajo, no importa iré corriendo-** _se dijo y corrio en dirección a la casa de Candace

_**-¿Así que te encargaras de mi? Valientes palabras, espero que tengas lo que se necesita para sostenerlas-** _dijo la niña retadoramente

Alexa ni se inmuto por las amenazas de Suzy, tan solo se sentó y la miro fijamente.

_**-No tengo el animo, ni las fuerzas para enseñarte lo terrible que puedo ser, te diré lo que pasara si sigues con esa actitud-**_ contesto tranquilamente

_**-¿Quieres hablar? Vaya, eso es nuevo, bien hablemos-**_

_**-Si sigues tratando de alejar a esa chica de tu hermano, solo lo alejaras a él y al final terminaras sola, Candace ama a Jeremy, si no fuese así ella no se habría embarazado de el-**_

_**-Ella no se embarazo de una manera normal de Jeremy, técnicamente uso su ADN para ese propósito-**_

_**-Como hubiese sido, si no lo quisiera, ella habría abortado a la niña, Suzy cuando veas a tu sobrina tu actitud cambiara y te enamoraras de ella de inmediato-**_

La pequeña no se veía muy convencida de las palabras de Alexa, no creía que llegase a querer a una niña nacida de su peor enemiga, el joven noto esto en Suzy y supo que no había nada más que hacer.

_**-Adelante, es lo mas que hare por ti, ve a detener a tu hermano si puedes-** _dijo la chica abriendo la puerta, misma que la niña atravesó sin dudar

Mientras tanto Isabella llegaba al Hospital en un tiempo record, con premura corrió el último tramo hasta el área donde Heather trabajaba. En la recepción la chica se asusto de ver a la morena en ese estado.

_**-Pequeña ¿Estas bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-**_

_**-Busco a la Doctora Rogers, es una emergencia-** _dijo la niña con el aire que le quedaba

_**-Lamento decirte esto, pero ella aun no regresa, una compañera cubrió su turno y a cambio ella trabajara en la madrugada-**_

_**-No es posible, no puedo perder tiempo, si la llega a ver dígale que Candace Flynn tendrá a su hija en cualquier instante, me tengo que ir-**_ grito Isabella mientras se alejaba

La recepcionista conocía la historia de la pelirroja y no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediera, así que muy a su pesar llamo a Heather.

_**-Solo espero no interrumpirla-**_

_**-¿Hola?-** _se escucho del otro lado

_**-Heather siento cortar tu tiempo de calidad con tu novio, pero tienes que volver, la chica Flynn entro en labor de parto-**_ dijo muy nerviosa pero sin caer en pánico

_**-Voy para allá-** _y colgó el teléfono

_**-Eso es lo mas que puedo hacer por esa niña, espero que no tarde-**_ se dijo a si misma, lo que ella ignoraba es que se encontraba a 3 horas de camino

En la entrada del hospital, Isabella intentaba contener el llanto debido a la frustración causada por no encontrar ayuda para Candace.

_**-¿Qué haré Si tan solo tuviera apoyo-**_ dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

_**-¿Isabella? ¡Ah, si eres tu!-**_ escucho a su espalda

La niña volteo a ver de quien se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa de hallar a su tropa saliendo del hospital. De inmediato todas las chicas se reunieron con la morena y se alarmaron de verla así.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo?-**_ pregunto Adyson

_**-Es Candace, ella esta en problemas-**_ contesto la niña

_**-Si ella necesita ayuda, nosotras se la brindaremos, después de todo es una Chica exploradora y nosotros no abandonamos nunca a una compañera-**_ intervino Ginger

Isabella respiro aliviada al saber que podía contar con sus amigas, sin perder tiempo las condujo hasta la casa Flynn-Fletcher.

De regreso a la misma, Candace sufría los dolores de las contracciones que cada vez aumentaban al punto de desmayarla.

_**-La tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta es peor cuando sabes que no puedes hacer nada para evitarla o detenerla-**_ dijo ella preparándose para lo que estaba por venir

_**-Pensar de esa forma solo hace sonar más terribles las cosas de lo que en realidad son-** _le contesto Ferb intentando distraerla

Candace sonrió al oír las palabras de su hermano y al saber que no estaría sola. Y que lo más grandioso de su vida estaba por suceder.

_**-Gracias Ferb, solo queda una cosa por hacer, me prestas mi celular-**_ dijo mientras marcaba en su teléfono

_**-¿Hola? Aquí Stacy ¿Quién llama?-**_ se escucho del otro lado

_**-Stacy, soy Candace y diré esto solo una vez. Eres mi mejor amiga y lo seguirás siendo solo ¡si vienes de inmediato! ¡Amanda esta por nacer y quiero que estés presente! ¿Entendiste lo que te acabo de decir?-**_

_**-Mas o menos, descuida saldré de cuanto antes, nos vemos-** _contesto la chica y cerro su celular, solo para desmayarse

_**-¿Por qué presiento que esta inconsciente en este momento?-**_dijo Candace al tiempo que cerraba su teléfono y se lo daba a Ferb

_**-Bueno, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-**_pregunto el chico

La pelirroja tomo su mano y entonces…_** ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-**_

_**-Creo que esa fue una respuesta ambigua-**_

Esa era la señal que indicaba que el parto comenzaría en cualquier instante, finalmente este extraño embarazo por fin terminaría.

_**(Es importante saber que solo el 5% de las mujeres dan a luz en la fecha estimada, así que no hay que preocuparse si el bebé tarda un poco más o se adelanta, lo primordial es estar preparados de antemano para cualquier eventualidad. También es de suma importancia prestar atención a los síntomas que se puedan presentar, contracciones, perdida del liquido amniótico, si es así, hay que llamar de inmediato al medico)**_

_****_Bien, ya casi acabo, ¿Como quedo? De hecho iba a poner algo mas fuerte entre Jeremy y Alexa, pero ya era demasiado.

Tratare de subir el próximo cap en menos tiempo. Hasta entonces

See You!


	7. El Parto

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos cuantos problemillas, nada de importancia y antes de otra cosa aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Dejen Reviews :)

El Extraño Embarazo de Candace

Nacimiento

23 de Agosto

(Nota de Autor: La mayor parte de la labor de parto de Candace viene en el prologo así que seria un poco repetitivo escribirlo en este capitulo, por esa razón me saltare hasta el punto donde Isabella tiene a Amanda entre sus manos)

_**-Animo Candace, ya falta poco, puja una vez mas-**_ dijo la morena

_**-Me duele mucho, pero esta bien aquí voy ¡Ungh!-**_ alcanzo a decir antes de pujar

La cara de la pelirroja se torno del mismo color, ella ya no estaba segura de cuanto faltaba ya que el dolor y el esfuerzo extenuante la habían llevado a un estado donde nada parecía real o tener mucho sentido.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, los padres de Candace se llevaron la impresión de su vida y no era para menos, no todos los días ves a tu hija de 16 años estar semi desnuda, con su novio detrás de ella, sus hermanos menores secándole el sudor, varias niñas vestidas de exploradoras alrededor y una de ellas recibiendo a tu nieta en medio de la sala. Por un segundo todo no tuvo ningún sentido hasta que…

_**-¡Ya salieron los hombros! Deja de pujar Candace-**_

_**-¡Lawrence, mi niña esta dando a luz en este instante! ¡Mi nieta esta naciendo!-** _grito Linda eufórica

_**-Lo se cariño, pero cálmate, creo que Isabella tiene todo bajo control-** _dijo su esposo mientras la detenía por los hombros

Lawrence condujo a Linda a un lado de Candace para que no estorbara el trabajo que Isabella estaba haciendo, en la entrada Stacy veía como su mejor amiga pasaba por un sufrimiento enorme, no daba crédito que en ese momento ella estuviese dando a luz y era mas que obvio que sus padres ya tenían conocimiento del estado de la pelirroja, pero ella lo desconocía hasta ahora, por otro lado Suzy observaba la escena sin inmutarse, ella no creía que en cuanto viera a la niña su actitud hacia la chica Flynn cambiaria como Alexa dijo, aun así se quedo ya que su hermano estaba ahí.

_**-Vamos nena, tu puedes, recuerda respirar como nos enseñaron en el curso, ya casi salió-**_ dijo el rubio mientras besaba a su novia en la cabeza

_**-Jeremy, tengo miedo, ya no quiero pujar, creo que voy a lastimarla-**_

_**-¡Isabella! ¿Cuanto falta?-** _pregunto el chico alarmado por la tardanza

_**-Espera Candace, ¿Phineas tienes eso que te pedí?-**_

_**-Aquí tienes, ¿Y que harás con eso?-** _pregunto el chico al darle algo que parecía un globo

_**-Ya lo veras, es importante que lo haga en este instante o Amanda podría estar en problemas-** _dijo Isabella mientras introducía el lado fino en la nariz y boca de la niña

_**-¿Esa es una pera de succión?-**_ cuestiono Ferb quien también conocía de esto

_**-Claro, leí ese capitulo y dice que antes de sacar completamente al bebé hay que aspirar los líquidos de la nariz y boca para facilitar que comience a respirar-**_ dijo la niña al tiempo que seguía usando la pera

Cuando Isabella termino de aspirar, procedió a terminar el alumbramiento de Candace.

_**-Muy bien, ahora la girare un poco para que pueda salir más rápido-**_

_**-No quisiera ser imprudente, solo tengo dos preguntas, ¿la niña esta bien? Y ¿Dónde esta Perry?-**_dijo Candace bastante confundida por el dolor

Y hablando de Perry, él todavía estaba en el Laboratorio de Doof, esperando a que terminara lo que estuviese haciendo, el Agente P tenia una cámara instalada en su casa y precisamente quería ver como nacía la hija de Candace, pero no, antes debía detener a Doofenshmirtz, esto ya era malo para el y su paciencia comenzaba a terminarse.

_**-¡Esta listo!-** _se escucho el grito de júbilo del Dr.

Era el momento que estaba esperando, tenia que actuar rápido si quería llegar a casa así que rápidamente salió de su escondite, cruzo todo el apartamento hasta donde ellos se encontraban, sin embargo en su afán de atrapar a Doof olvido que el lugar podría tener trampas y… cayo en una, la mas ridícula de todas, un muñeco de nieve a tamaño natural.

_**-Perry el ornitorrinco, me alegra que vinieras a visitarme, pero ¿no es un poco tarde para eso?-**_

El Agente P contesto con un gruñido particularmente molesto y una mirada muy fiera, no es para menos él tiene mucha prisa por terminar y esto solo es un retraso innecesario.

_**-¿Sabes? No es necesario ser groseros sé que tarde o temprano saldrás de esa trampa, que por cierto no creí que aun estuviera por aquí, como sea, admira mi mas poderoso inador-**_

Y detrás de el una cortina cubría ese inador como si se tratase de un programa de concursos solo que en esta ocasión todos perderían.

_**-Y ¿Qué hay detrás de la cortina 1?-**_

Se trataba de… una lavadora, si, una simple y ordinaria lavadora

_**-Ups, lo siento Perry el ornitorrinco, esa me la dejo la señora Jenkins y me pago por adelantado así que tengo que repararla, en fin-**_dijo mientras sacaba un control de su bata y agrego_**- ahora si, ¡admira mi Regresa-inador!**_

Súbitamente una plataforma emergió con dicho aparato que parecía una enorme arma de rayos, mas grande que los anteriores, su aspecto era impresionante y eso que aun no la encendía, Perry presentía que esta cosa era mas terrible y tenia que detenerla antes de que causara un desastre, si tan solo no estuviera atrapado en esta tonta trampa.

_**-¡Oh vamos, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Todavía intentas liberarte de esa trampa? Ni siquiera viste bien mi nuevo inador, es mas hasta una canción tenía preparada-**_

Pero el Agente P no lo tomo en cuenta, solo quería salir de ahí, desilusionado, Doofenshmirtz despidió a las bailarinas y la banda de música que había contratado para presentar su invento

_**-De acuerdo, es todo, la canción no se llevara a cabo recojan sus cosas y retírense-**_

_**-Lo haremos, pero de todas formas nos va a pagar-**_dijo uno de los integrantes de la banda

Cuando todos se fueron, el tipo misterioso hizo acto de presencia y reclamo a Doof.

_**-¡Oye! No te pago para que te vanaglories de algo que yo te pedí-**_

_**-Ya lo se, solo quería poner las cosas en perspectiva y no es necesario que me humilles delante de Perry, ya bastante tengo con hacerlo yo-**_ dijo el Dr. mientras encendía la maquina

Esto se ponía peor, Doofenshmirtz no es peligroso por si mismo, sus inadores no representan una amenaza, ya que el cometía el error de colocarles un botón de auto-destrucción, sin embargo esta cosa no fue diseñada por el, así que era posible que ese botón no existiera y seria mas difícil detenerla.

_**-Estoy seguro que te preguntaras para que esta hecha esta maquina, muy bien en este momento contestare a eso, Perry el ornitorrinco-**_ dijo al tiempo que movía el cañón del inador hacia un edificio cercano

_**-Veras, ¿Sabias que la plusvalía de una casa puede variar según el vecindario? Eso es correcto hasta cierto punto, pero yo no sabia que se puede depreciar en menos de un día-**_

Perry miro a Doof con un dejo de confusión, ya que el desconocía a que venia esta conversación del valor inmobiliario y este inador en particular.

_**-Mi edificio es uno de los mas altos de Danville y por tanto se cotiza muy bien en el mercado, el problema es que hace un par de meses comenzaron a construir uno que dicen será mucho mas alto que este, desde entonces el valor ha ido disminuyendo hasta llegar a un precio irrisorio-**_

Perry seguía sin comprender lo que Doofenshmirtz trataba de decir, así que sin que el Dr. se diera cuenta ya se estaba liberando de la trampa.

_**-Observa lo que sucede cuando el rayo del Regresa-inador toca a ese edificio en construcción-**_ y apunto el inador hacia ese lugar

Un rayo purpura salió seguido de un sonido muy agudo, en menos de un segundo el edificio fue impactado y brillo hasta el punto de resultar enceguecedor, cuando dejo de serlo este ya no se encontraba, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Doof lo destruyo? Por vez primera sintió temor que el Dr. hubiese cruzado la línea.

_**-Tranquilízate Perry, estoy seguro que piensas que desintegre el edificio, pero no es así, mira abajo-**_ dijo mientras señalaba a un punto donde una nube de polvo comenzaba a asentarse.

Y el observo que había material de construcción apilado, como si apenas lo hubiesen entregado.

_**-Así lucia hace un par de meses, cuando llegaron los camiones a dejar los materiales-**_

_**-Tu pequeña prueba resulto satisfactoria, creo que estamos listos para el objetivo real de este aparato-** _intervino el sujeto misterioso

_**-De acuerdo, ¿Hacia donde hay que disparar?-**_

Perry estaba a punto de liberarse y por un segundo pensó que estaría sucediendo en este momento en su casa, pues Candace ya se encontraba en labor de parto y realmente quería estar ahí.

De regreso a la casa Flynn-Fletcher las cosas iban según lo planeado… o casi.

_**-¡Phineas y Ferb! ¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Jeremy Johnson! ¡Juro que si quieres tener otro hijo te cortare algo que no te gustara! ¡Isabella!-** _grito la pelirroja al punto del paroxismo y apretando la mano de su novio tan fuerte que casi se la rompe

_**-¿Si, Candace?-** _pregunto la niña sin inmutarse por la actitud enloquecida de ella

_**-¿Cuánto falta? Dijiste que solo la girarías para sacarla-**_ dijo la chica Flynn un poco mas calmada al ver que Isabella no se altero

_**-¿Es normal que este tan enojada con nosotros?-**_pregunto Phineas

_**-Claro que lo es, me cuestionaba en que momento el dolor hablaría por ella**_-contesto Ferb tranquilamente

_**-Solo un poco mas, ya casi termino-**_

_**-¿Por qué tardas tanto? Dime la verdad, ¿algo le pasa a la niña, cierto?-**_ cuestiono Candace con una mirada muy seria

_**-Bueno yo, no te lo quería decir, pero… el cordón estaba enredado en su cuello-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces esta…?**_- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

**_-No, por fortuna se lo pude quitar a tiempo, ahora solo debo tomar con cuidado sus hombros y saldrá de inmediato-_ **contesto sin alterarse para no aterrar a la futura madre

_**-Jeremy… ¿Nuestra hija esta bien?-**_

El chico se asomo y vio como la morena luchaba por sacar a la niña, el color de la piel de Amanda era rosado, él supo entonces que ella estaba bien, aunque desconocía el motivo de la tardanza de Isabella.

_**-Amanda ya casi sale, no te preocupes-** _dijo el rubio para calmarla

_**-Cielos, si tan solo… ¡Heather!-** _dijo la pelirroja como si pidiera que ella estuviera aquí

_**-Oh si, me encantaría que ella entrara y me diera una mano-**_

_**-No la necesitas, vas muy bien, le falta poco para nacer-** _se escucho una voz muy familiar

_**-¡Heather! Espera yo…-**_ dijo Isabella mientras volteaba a verla

_**-No me mires a mí, enfócate en Amanda-**_ contesto al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de ella

_**-Pero, es que…-**_

_**-Sé que tienes miedo y crees que esto es demasiado para ti, pero sé que puedes lograrlo, yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer-** _dijo la doctora poniéndole la mano en su espalda

Isabella respiro profundamente y se limpio las lagrimas, pensó que esto es todo lo que el miedo tendría de ella, sin perder tiempo tomo con cuidado sus hombros y tiro suavemente, sin que lo supiera y por mero instinto Candace pujo por ultima vez, logrando así que Amanda por fin naciera, la pelirroja no sabia aun que su hija ya había llegado a este mundo seguía preguntándose cuanto faltaba para que este terrible suplicio terminara. De pronto el llanto de un bebé irrumpió en la casa.

El escuchar el llanto de su hija por primera vez hizo que el tiempo se detuviera para Candace, no lo podía creer la tonta maquina de sus hermanos realmente había creado un ser dentro de ella y de inmediato quiso verla.

_**-¡Amanda! Quiero verla, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos-** _dijo Candace con desesperación

Sin embargo Heather le quito a la niña de las manos de Isabella y la llevo a una mesa cercana, el corazón de la chica Flynn se encogió al ver que alejaban a su más preciado tesoro de ella.

_**-Espera Candace, no te alteres, Heather debe hacerle una prueba APGAR para saber si tiene un buen estado de salud-**_ intervino la morena al notar el terror en los ojos de la pelirroja

_**(La prueba APGAR se debe llevar a cabo poco después de nacer el bebé, esta contempla Apariencia- coloración de piel, Pulso- su frecuencia cardiaca debe ser de 100 latidos por minuto, Gesticulación- respuesta ante un estimulo, Actividad- tono muscular y movimiento, Respiración- respira de forma normal o con dificultad. Esta se aplica dos veces una al minuto de nacer y otra a los cinco minutos después, si se tiene duda se hace una tercera vez a los diez minutos, cada uno de los cinco aspectos a considerar de esta prueba se califica con un valor que va de cero a dos, se considera que un resultado de diez a siete indica un buen estado de salud, si es menor a esto el medico debe actuar inmediatamente para asegurar el bienestar del bebé)**_

Los minutos pasaban angustiosamente para los integrantes de la familia y sus allegados, todos deseaban que la niña estuviese bien incluso Suzy que solo vio por unos segundos a la niña y le pareció increíble que ese pequeño ser naciera de su odiada enemiga.

_**-Es tan pequeña y frágil… lo siento Amanda… lamento desear que no nacieras-** _dijo para si

Mientras Heather realizaba la prueba, el tiempo parecía no avanzar y esos cinco minutos fueron los mas largos en la vida de la pelirroja, quien ya estaba muy alterada, el llanto de su hija le producía mucha angustia sentía que se volvería loca, Phineas y Ferb se acercaron a ella e intentaron distraerla un poco.

_**-Candace, Amanda esta bien por lo que se puede escuchar, sus pulmones funcionan correctamente-**_ dijo el joven Flynn

_**-Y por la manera que trata de quitarse las manos de Heather su cuerpo y mente están bien conectados-**_ añadió Ferb

_**-Preciosa, en menos de lo que piensas, Heather te la dará, respira con calma lo peor ya paso-**_ intervino Jeremy al darse cuenta de lo que los chicos pretendían

Candace guardaba silencio y a pesar de lo oyó de sus hermanos y novio, esto no la tranquilizaba, quería tener a su hija entre sus brazos. Súbitamente Heather volteo hacia ella, su cara reflejaba una seriedad que hacia creer que se podrían peor las cosas.

_**-Futura Señora de Johnson, su hija esta en perfectas condiciones, aquí la tiene-**_ dijo ella entregándole a la niña

Cuando ella recibió a la niña en sus manos una emoción gigantesca le invadió, después de 9 días al fin la tenia, la angustia y el dolor por el que había pasado quedaron reducidos a nada, la felicidad mas grande que pudo haber sentido en su vida no se comparaba con esta sensación, el pequeño ser que se desarrollo en esa breve fracción de tiempo en su interior ya se encontraba finalmente en su pecho.

_**-Amanda… mi amor, soy tu mamá y él es tu padre, bienvenida pequeña-** _dijo Candace sin contener las lagrimas

Todo fue felicidad en la casa, todos se abrazaban llenos de gozo y alegría, una nueva integrante de la familia Flynn-Fletcher había llegado.

_**-Lawrence, nuestra nieta al fin esta con nosotros-**_ dijo Linda enjugando las lagrimas

_**-Así es cariño y es preciosa como su madre-**_ contesto abrazando a su esposa

_**-Oigan ¿Creen que nos den una medalla por esto?-** _pregunto Adyson entre el alboroto

_**-No se y ni me importa, lo principal es que la niña al fin nació-**_ respondió Gretchen

_**-Phineas, Ferb, vengan a conocer a su sobrina-**_

_**-Es muy pronto para decirlo, pero creo que se parece a Jeremy-**_

_**-Vamos, ella crecerá muy rápido y lo sabremos-**_

Al oír esto, Candace sintió temor, ya que su hija se desarrollo en 9 días, entonces ¿Eso quería decir que solo estaría con ellos unos años?

Ferb noto la preocupación de su hermana y contesto-_** Descuida Candace, el rápido crecimiento de tu hija fue programada solo para tu embarazo, en cuanto ella naciera su metabolismo se ajustaría al tiempo real, ella viviría los años que le toquen vivir-**_

_**-Vaya, es un alivio saber eso y sonara un poco repetitivo, pero ¿Y Perry?-**_pregunto Phineas al no verlo ya que el ornitorrinco parecía ser uno de los mas interesados en conocer a la niña

Y hablando de Perry, él todavía estaba en su misión de detener a Doof de cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo.

_**-¿Me podrías repetir la razón por la cual construí este inador? ¿Y por qué lo disparare a ese restaurante lujoso? Digo, un Regresa-inador es algo extraño hasta para mi-** _cuestiono al Dr. al sujeto misterioso

_**-Bien te lo contare, en ese lugar se encuentra mi padre y esta a punto de pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que conoció después de divorciarse de mi madre, no espero siquiera un año para hacerlo-** _contesto el, revelando que se trataba de un chico de la edad de su hija

Perry abrió los ojos asombrado, ya que conocía al muchacho, lo había salvado en un par de ocasiones y le pareció un buen chico, pero ahora se dio cuenta que no lo era, debía detenerlo muy a su pesar. Lo que estuviese haciendo para liberarse por fin resulto y salió de ese muñeco de nieve, dando una patada.

_**-¡Perry el ornitorrinco! Te liberaste de mi trampa, pero no detendrás a mi Regresa-inador-**_ dijo Doof arrojándose a la batalla con su archienemigo

Los rivales se enfrascaron en una férrea pelea, puños y patadas volaban por todos lados, ninguno cedía un poco, deseaban la victoria a toda costa.

_**-Es inútil Perry, el rayo será disparado en cualquier momento, no hay forma de que lo impidas-** _dijo el Dr. quien estaba encima del Agente P

El chico se aseguro de que Perry aunque se deshiciera de Doof, el aparato disparase su rayo y así consiguiera su oscuro propósito. De pronto en el fragor de la batalla el Agente P recibió una llamada por su comunicador.

_**-Agente P, tenemos buenas noticias, Candace Flynn acaba de dar a luz a su hija, amabas se encuentran en buenas condiciones y una ambulancia se dirige hacia allá-** _dijo el Mayor con alegría

Perry sonrió al conocer la noticia, pero cayo en cuenta que aun estaba en medio de una misión, así que haciendo uso de su privilegiada inteligencia pensó en una manera de terminar esto lo más pronto posible e ir a su casa a ver a la niña. Contrario a sus creencias tuvo que jugar sucio y dándole un piquete de ojos al Dr. consiguió liberarse.

_**-Perry el ornitorrinco, eso fue muy bajo hasta para ti-**_ increpo el Dr. frotándose los ojos

De esta forma, tomo su fedora y la arrojo como un disco misma que en la ala tenia un borde cortante y lo uso para valga la redundancia cortar los cables que alimentaban de energía a la maquina.

_**-Noooo, no me puedes quitar mi momento de triunfo-**_ dijo el chico al ver que el aparato alcanzaba niveles críticos y se destruiría

_**-Chico sal de ahí o esa cosa te podría…-** _trato Doof de advertir al muchacho, solo que fue tarde y una luz cegadora baño el lugar

Doofenshmirtz y Perry buscaron un lugar seguro para guarecerse de esta luz, esto debido a que el Dr. aun no había hecho suficientes pruebas y no sabia lo que esta maquina podría hacerle a una persona. Cuando todo paso, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el escondite del Dr.

_**-¿Seguimos con vida?-**_ pregunto Doof saliendo detrás de un muro

Perry salió de entre un montón de viejos inadores y se pellizco para contestar a esa pregunta, por fortuna este le dolió así que sin duda estaban vivos, lentamente los dos rivales se acercaron hasta el sitio donde el Regresa-inador se hallaba.

_**-Solo espero que ese chico siga vivo, no soportaría saber que una vida se perdió por mi culpa-**_

El Agente P miro a Doof con asombro y alivio, después de todo el no había pasado esa línea y sin que el Dr. supiera que eso le alegraba.

Una figura se encontraba al lado del inador, era el muchacho este estaba de pie con una cara de confusión, no sabia donde o como había llegado.

_**-Chico, ¿sabes quien eres?-**_

_**-¿Yo? Por supuesto que lo se, soy James Anderson III y si mal no recuerdo mis padres acaban de divorciarse no de muy buena forma, aun estoy decidiendo si me quedare con mi papá o con mamá-**_ contesto el chico amablemente

Esta actitud sorprendió al Dr. y no era para menos ya que tan solo unas horas antes el había conocido un jovencito lleno de rencor y mucho enojo hacia su padre, Doof no tardo mucho en saber que tanto lo había regresado.

_**-Ya veo, esta es la manera de ser de este chico antes de irse a vivir con su madre, supongo que fue ella quien le enveneno la mente y por eso pidió construir esta cosa-**_

Perry no sabia como proceder, ya que por un lado nadie había salido herido, bueno no físicamente y por el otro el Dr. había construido un inador para un propósito maligno, pero ahora ya estaba desactivado y antes de que pudiera llamar a su cuartel para pedir ayuda, el inador se reactivo y disparo dos rayos, uno de ellos pego en una escultura de aluminio en un parque cercano y volvió directo hacia él.

_**-¡Cuidado!-** _dijo el Dr. y quito al chico de la cercanía de la maquina

En un instante el inador se comenzó a desarmar por si solo y al final solo quedaron pedazos de metal, cables y circuitos, había regresado a un segundo antes de ser construido.

_**-Y creo que así termina el Regresa-inador, es un alivio que no tocara un inocente-**_ dijo Doof, pero hablo muy pronto, el segundo rayo fue reflejado de un edificio de espejos a unas calles de ahí este paso a unos metros de ellos, ambos se sintieron afortunados por no ser tocados por el, sin embargo Perry tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que dirección tomaba… hacia su casa.

Sin perder un segundo, el Agente P subió a su Perry-móvil y lo condujo a máxima velocidad, debía detenerlo o desviarlo al menos, no quería que el día mas feliz de la Familia Flynn-Fletcher pasara al olvido en un segundo, así que se preparo mentalmente para sacrificarse por el bien de ellos, lo mas que le pasaría seria regresar hasta le primer día en que llego a la Academia para Agentes Animales sin duda un precio pequeño a comparación de evitar algo mucho peor.

Doof solo miro como Perry el ornitorrinco se alejaba, en el lugar solo estaban el y el chico Anderson, por primera vez en la vida el Dr. sintió que no seria correcto dejar al chico en ese estado, así que tuvo una charla para evitar que esto se repitiera.

_**-Jovencito, creo que usted y yo tendremos un intercambio de palabras con respecto al divorcio de sus padres-**_ dijo Doof con seriedad

_**-Soy todo oídos y si me lo pregunta espero que Papá encuentra a una buena mujer para que rehaga su vida-** _contesto el chico sin inmutarse

_**-Eso es interesante y oportuno, ya que hay algo más que discutir-**_

Mientras tanto en la casa, Candace no quería que le quitaran a su hija todavía, Heather tenia que hacerlo ya que aun no terminaba el parto de la pelirroja.

_**-Candace, en cuanto llegue la ambulancia tendrás que dármela, porque creo que todavía tienes contracciones o ¿Me equivoco?-**_

La chica Flynn bajo la mirada y contest_**o- Si, todavía las siento aunque con menor fuerza, pero ya no me duelen tanto -**_

_**-Esto es debido a que tu cuerpo intenta expulsar la placenta y estas no cederán hasta que este fuera-**_

_**-¿Y no puedes sacarla aquí?-**_

_**-No, no tengo todos los instrumentos que necesito para algo así, además de que corremos el riesgo de provocarte una infección, lo cual seria terrible-**_

_**-Pero… esta bien, no quiero que el mejor día de mi vida se convierta en el mas triste para mi familia-**_ contesto pensando mejor las cosas y le dio a su hija

No muy lejos de ahí, Perry luchaba por alcanzar al rayo, pero era imposible con trabajo podía seguirle de cerca, ya no faltaba mucho para que golpeara la casa, el fin era inminente… sin embargo como el buen karma estaba de su lado este actuó a la brevedad, justo en el camino del rayo la ambulancia se atravesó y este toco uno de los reflejantes que eran de aluminio desviándose a una calle cercana. El Agente P suspiro con alivio al ver que su casa seguía en pie y por tanto su familia también.

Y al final de esa calle una pareja se encontraba frente a un viejo automóvil el cual ya no caminaría otro metro más.

_**-Te he dicho que cambies este viejo cacharro, pero no, el señor confía en que como siempre algo caerá del cielo y lo solucionara-**_ dijo la esposa amargamente

De pronto el auto fue golpeado por el rayo y en medio de un intenso brillo desapareció, cuando este ceso un hermoso coche estuvo frente a ellos

_**-¿Ves te dije que algo bueno pasaría si lo sacábamos hoy?-** _comento el esposo acariciando su bólido

_**-¡Quiero tener la figura de hace 15 años!-**_ grito ella y cerro los ojos esperando a que sucediera

Pero pasaron unos segundos y nada ocurrió a lo que el contesto_**- Te digo que no funciona así-**_

De regreso a la casa Flynn-Fletcher uno de los paramédicos se acercó a ella

_**-¿Disculpen? ¿Aquí llamaron solicitando una ambulancia?-**_

_**-Ah, chicos que bueno que llegan, miren deben trasladarla a ella y a su hija-**_ dijo Heather señalando a Candace y a Amanda

_**-Oigan, ¿No es un poco joven para ser madre?-**_

_**-Oh, no empiecen con esto y mejor vámonos-** _contesto la pelirroja con una cara de pocos amigos

Con mucho cuidado la chica Flynn y su hija fueron puestas en la ambulancia, aparte Linda acompaño a Candace

_**-Esperen, Jeremy ven conmigo por favor-** _suplico la pelirroja

_**-Solo pueden ir familiares-**_dijo un paramédico impidiendo que el rubio subiera

_**-Yo soy el padre**_- replico Jeremy

El paramédico se volvió a Candace y ella asintió a lo que él dijo-El mundo cada vez esta peor-

De esta forma el chico subió a la ambulancia, pero recordó que su hermana seguía ahí y por un segundo pensó en bajar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-_**Ve con ella y con tu hija, yo cuidare de tu hermana hasta que lleguen tus papás**_

Jeremy busco de donde provenía esa voz y para su sorpresa, se trataba de Alexa quien cargaba a Suzy, ni siquiera supo cuando llego.

_**-Pero yo…-**_

_**-Nada de peros hermanito, lleva a mi sobrina al hospital y asegúrate de que este bien o no te lo perdonare… ah y a Candace también-**_

_**-Bueno, cuando menos ya se acordó de mi-** _comento a su madre

_**-Son figuraciones tuyas hija-**_

_**-Esperen, ¿Y Stacy?-**_ pregunto con sobresalto la pelirroja

_**-Por acá estoy-**_ se oyó una tímida voz a lo lejos

_**-Acércate- **_y ambas se tomaron de las manos_**- Stacy, me alegra que mi mejor amiga estuviera en el momento mas importante de mi vida, muchas gracias-** _comento Candace con lagrimas

_**-Claro, no me lo hubiera perdonado y sé que tu menos-**_respondió con una sonrisa forzada

_**-Amiga se lo que piensas y la verdad es que tu también pasaras por esto en unos años, así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea de ello-**_

_**-¿Pero, como pudiste soportar todo esto? ¿Tu embarazo exprés, las molestias del mismo y los dolores de parto, dime todo eso valió la pena?-**_ cuestiono la morena amargamente

Candace volvió la mirada a su hija quien era cargada por Heather y respondió- Por supuesto que lo valió, es mas, me hubiera gustado vivir mi embarazo de una manera normal-

_**-Pero… Candace-**_

_**-Creo que es suficiente Stacy, podrás platicar con ella en el hospital-** _contesto Heather sonriendo y dejo que cerraran la puerta, de inmediato la ambulancia partió hacia el hospital

_**-Debemos irnos Papá quiero ver a mi sobrina-**_ dijo Phineas muy emocionado

_**-Esta bien, pero tardaran un poco en colocarla en un cuarto, así que dejemos todo listo en la casa antes de irnos-** _contesto Lawrence sin alarmarse

Stacy se quedo con la misma duda, esto fue notado por Ferb y le respondió- A veces no hay respuestas a algunas preguntas y en otras uno mismo es quien debe encontrarlas aunque esto signifique dolor y sacrificio-

La chica era un mar de incógnitas, pero al recordar la cara de felicidad de su amiga supuso que en efecto, todo lo que paso valió la pena para tener a su hija, resignada llego a la conclusión de que tendría que pasar por lo mismo que Candace algún día, esbozando una sonrisa se reunió con los demás para ir al hospital a verlas.

De una esquina apareció Perry y emitió su particular gruñido el cual fue oído por Phineas

_**-Oh ahí estas Perry, creo que llegas un poco tarde, Amanda ya nació, pero no te preocupes iremos al hospital, vamos-**_

El ornitorrinco trato lo más que pudo evitar sonreír, él también quería ver a la niña, así que no opuso resistencia y se dejo cargar.

Media hora después el resto de la familia y amigos se encontraba en el hospital, pero aun no la llevaban a su cuarto así que tuvieron que aguardar un poco mas, casi 90 minutos después Heather salió para informarles y de paso calmar un poco los ánimos.

_**-Muy bien, familia Flynn-Fletcher y amigos, tengo que decirles que tanto Candace como Amanda se encuentran en perfecto estado y en este momento las están llevando a su cuarto-**_

Todos se alegraron por este hecho y no era para menos habían sido horas angustiantes, pero todo había quedado atrás, sin embargo aun era temprano para celebrar ya que Heather continuo en el mismo tono serio.

_**-Por política del Hospital las horas de visita terminaron hace 2 horas, así que no podrán verla en este momento-**_

Un silencio incomodo y pesado reino el ambiente, simplemente no era posible, después de sufrir debido al parto de Candace ahora no podrían verla sino hasta el día siguiente.

_**-Pero como se por lo que han pasado, les permitirán estar con ellas unos minutos, vengan conmigo por favor-**_ agrego ella al verlos con esas caras tristes

La doctora los condujo por un pasillo largo y al final de este una habitación iluminada le indicaba que ella se encontraba ahí.

La escena era conmovedora, Candace sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos, mientras Jeremy se encontraba a un lado de ellas, la pelirroja le hablaba a la niña algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

_**-Hola chicos, pasen y conozcan a la nueva integrante de la familia-** _dijo la chica Flynn al verlos

Rápidamente todos pasaron y se acercaron a verlas, no podían estar mas emocionados, no solo por conocer a la hija de Candace que por error los chicos ayudaron a concebir. La pequeña estaba dormida así que tuvieron que hablar en voz baja.

_**-Vaya es tan linda y es impresionante el cambio de que la tuve en mis manos hasta ahora-**_ dijo Isabella quien fue la quien recibió a la niña

_**-Y no sabes como te agradezco eso, no solo a ti también a las chicas por su ayuda-**_

Las integrantes de la tropa 46231 de las chicas exploradoras se sintieron avergonzadas por la muestra de agradecimiento de Candace, aunque ellas estaban acostumbradas a ello que una compañera lo haga se sentía diferente.

_**-¿Tu que piensas Ferb? ¿A quien se parece?-** _pregunto Phineas al ver que la niña tenia su cabello rojo

_**-Creo que es muy aventurado decir eso, si bien su cabello se parece al de Candace es muy posible que tenga algunas características de Jeremy, pero eso solo será posible distinguirlo hasta que tenga tres o cuatro meses-**_ contesto Ferb

Perry quien era cargado por Ferb estiraba su cuello para ver a la niña, pero no conseguía hacerlo, fue hasta que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que el ornitorrinco hacia que la descubrió un poco para el. Perry no quería demostrar emoción alguna para no ser descubierto, sin embargo no se pudo contener y sonrió un poco, por fortuna nadie noto eso.

_**-Stace, acércate un poco y conoce a tu sobrina-** _dijo Candace al verla alejada de todos

_**-Pero, Candace yo solo soy tu amiga-**_

_**-Eres mi mejor amiga y haz estado conmigo en todo momento, eres lo más cercano a una hermana que he tenido y por tanto ella es tu sobrina-**_

_**-Oh Candace, eso es lo mas lindo que pudiste decir o hacer, gracias-**_ dijo la morena conteniendo las lagrimas

En ese instante Heather entro, no tenia muy buena cara y al parecer las noticias que traía tampoco lo eran.

_**-Bueno familia, creo que tendrán que retirarse, pero descuiden mañana podrán venir a verla en el horario normal de visitas-**_

_**-Creo que me quedare y supongo que tú también lo harás ¿No? ¿Jeremy?-**_ cuestiono Linda al chico

-Si, no quiero dejar solas a mis chicas, pero aun estoy preocupado por mi hermana y mis papás, sé que Alexa dijo que en cuanto los viera les diría, sin embargo ya casi es media noche y no tengo noticias de ellos-

_**-Descuida Jeremy, esa chica dijo que lo más importante eran tu futura esposa e hija-** _comento Stacy

_**-¿En serio eso dijo?-**_ pregunto incrédulo el rubio

_**-Vaya, futura esposa, me gusta como se oye-** _dijo Candace mientras recibía a Amanda

_**-A mi también, pero creo que lo mas conveniente seria casarnos hasta que yo termine la universidad y pueda mantenerlas a ambas-**_

La pelirroja beso a su novio al oírlo decir matrimonio, el chico no se incomodo por esta muestra amorosa de ella, al contrario era totalmente sincero al decirlo así que se sintió aliviado al saber que todo ya se encontraba bien entre ellos.

_**-Bueno, bueno, par de tortolos, no se pongan románticos en este momento, Candace no puede tener ese tipo de emociones por ahora-**_ dijo Linda al verlos besarse mas apasionadamente

_**-De acuerdo Sra. Flynn mandaremos traer otro sillón, mientras pueden aprovechar para despedirse-**_ dijo Heather saliendo del cuarto

_**-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la casa, los estaremos esperando con una gran fiesta-**_ dijo Phineas besando la frente de su sobrina

_**-¿Tan pronto? Supongo que haremos lo que ya habíamos discutido hace dos días-**_

_**-¿A que te refieres Candace?-**_ pregunto extrañado el chico Flynn

_**-Mamá, ¿Qué no les dijiste nada a ellos?-**_ cuestiono molesta la pelirroja

_**-Lo siento hija, les diría hoy, pero ocurrieron toda esta serie de eventos-**_

_**-No importa, chicos, verán hemos decidido que en cuanto los medios se enteraran de mi embarazo, yo diría que fue porque nos gano la tentación a Jeremy y a mi-**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así?-**_

_**-Si por alguna razón se supiera que fue uno de sus inventos el causante de mi condición, su reputación científica caería hasta el fondo y seria catastrófico para ustedes-**_

_**-Pero si mencionas algo así tu serias la perjudicada, serias señalada por la gente e incluso te pondrían en tela de juicio si en verdad eres una buena madre para Amanda, te la podrían quitar-**_ dijo Ferb un tanto angustiado, inusual en el

_**-Eso no pasara, además sé que cuento con todos ustedes para enseñarme a serlo, miren, ustedes son mis hermanos menores y mi deber es protegerlos, descuiden esto no durara mucho-**_

Phineas y Ferb no estaban de acuerdo con el sacrificio que ella iba a realizar y no era justo ya que por culpa de ellos Candace salía herida, sin embargo les gusto saber que su hermana si los quería.

_**-No Candace, esto no es justo para ti, no te das cuenta podrías acusarnos con todo el mundo y por fin ganarías-** _dijo Phineas tratando de disuadirla

_**-Esto no es una democracia y ya lo decidí- contesto furiosa y añadió- escuchen chicos, les contare algo que ni mi mamá sabia, un día después de saber que estaba embarazada pensé en usar esto para acusarlos al fin tenia pruebas de lo que hacían y nadie podría negarlo, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo y Amanda crecía al punto de poder sentirla moverse dentro de mi, razone mejor y me preocupe por lo que pudiese pasar con ustedes, supongo que el instinto maternal despertó y por eso quise protegerlos-**_

Familia y amigos estaban sorprendidos por el nivel de madurez con el cual hablaba, era increíble pensar que hace unos días esta misma chica que solo pensaba en ir de compras, pasar el tiempo con su novio y tratar de acusar a sus hermanos ahora estuviese a punto de sacrificarse porque no salieran perjudicados, Candace no solo se había embarazado y dado a luz en 9 días, también se había convertido de una niña a una mujer.

_**-Phineas y Ferb, si bien no la concebí como yo hubiera querido, ustedes me han dado el regalo más hermoso de toda mi vida y eso no tendré como pagárselos, así que supongo que este pequeño sacrificio será solo un adelanto de eso-**_

Viendo que no habría manera de convencerla de lo contrario, los chicos solo aceptaron con resignación la terrible determinación que tomo. De pronto la líder de las exploradoras se acerco

_**-Candace, jamás creí verte hacer algo así por tus hermanos y la verdad te has ganado el respeto de todas nosotras, ¡Chicas exploradoras! ¡Saluden a una valiente hermana!-** _dijo ella mientras adoptaban la pose para honrar a una de ellas por máximo sacrificio

Stacy corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga, estaba tan orgullosa de por fin verla madurar aunque un poco triste de saber que las cosas cambiarían con respecto a ellas dos.

_**-Candace Flynn, me alegra ser tu mejor amiga y estaré a tu lado para lo que venga-**_

Con cierta tristeza todos se retiraron, Heather quien había regresado escucho todo lo que la pelirroja llevaría a cabo, apenas podía creer que esa niña consentida que vino a su consultorio ahora saldría de este hospital convertida en una fuerte mujer.

_**-Bueno Candace, creo que corresponderé a tu valiente acto, diré que viniste a mí por tu embarazo precoz y guardare el secreto de cómo paso en realidad-** _dijo con una sonrisa

_**-Gracias Heather sabia que podía contar contigo-**_

_**-Bueno ya es tarde y mañana será un día difícil, será mejor que duerman para afrontarlo y en serio no hagan cosas malas-**_ se despidió con una sonrisa picara

Los chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario de la joven doctora y al tiempo que Linda preparaba su sillón para dormir un poco, Candace y Jeremy platicaron por un rato más.

_**-¿En serio harás eso por tus hermanos?-**_

_**-Claro y también lo haría por ti si fuera el caso-**_

_**-Vaya, mi futura esposa es muy valiente y arriesgada-**_

_**-Vamos Jeremy, me harás sonrojar-** _dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba para un beso

Apenas se tocaron sus labios cuando Amanda ya estaba llorando, de inmediato Candace se apresuró a calmarla.

_**-Creo que tiene hambre-**_ dijo Linda al oírla

_**-Pero si acaba de comer-**_ contesto la chica Flynn

_**-Lo se hija, los bebés pueden querer comer cada dos o tres horas en especial por las noches-**_

Sabiendo que no habría mas remedio, Candace le dio pecho de nueva cuenta y Amanda lo tomo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

_**-¡Ouch! Con cuidado no ira a ningún lado-**_ le dijo a su pequeña, la cual solo la miro por un instante y continuo comiendo

El rubio solo miraba como Candace le daba el pecho, veía como Amanda trataba de tomarlo con sus manos, pero en su afán de seguir alimentándose se prendía al pezón sin soltarlo.

_**-Es tan hermosa y tú también-** _dijo dándole un beso a ambas

_**-Sera mejor que descanses lo mas que puedas Jeremy, en dos horas habrá que repetir esto-** _dijo Linda recostándose en el sillón

Unos minutos después Amanda cayó dormida, Jeremy la llevo hasta la cuna y se recostó un poco hasta que ella llorara de nuevo, Candace por su parte se encontraba muy agotada y no tardo mucho en dormir aunque esto tal vez no duraría mucho.

Al día siguiente los nuevos padres caminaban por uno de los pasillos que los conducían a la salida del hospital iban acompañados de Heather y otro medico, Linda había llamado a Lawrence para que pasara por ellos y se adelanto para ver donde se encontraba. Entretanto Candace y la doctora conversaban.

_**-Bueno Candace, te recomiendo que guardes la cuarentena para evitar que quedes embarazada-**_

_**-De acuerdo, supongo que habrá cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse en ese tiempo-**_ respondió la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hospital, el auto de su papá estaba ahí esperándolos, supieron entonces que era hora de despedirse.

_**-Creo que esto es todo, te agradezco por las atenciones que tuviste para con mi hija y mías, no olvidare lo que hiciste por nosotras-**_ dijo Candace dándole la mano

Heather estrecho la mano de la chica y respondió- No fue nada, era mi trabajo después de todo, Isabella fue la verdadera heroína de ayer, además tendrás que regresar para las visitas pediátricas mensuales y nos volveremos a ver-

_**-Por cierto, ¿Quién es el mejor pediatra en este lugar?-**_ pregunto Jeremy

El otro medico que os acompañaba dio un paso al frente y contesto- Yo soy esa persona y estaré gustoso de supervisar a esta pequeña- dijo sonriendo y tocando una de las mejillas de Amanda

_**-Un minuto, esa voz, no es posible, tu eres su novio, vaya que guardadito se lo tenían-** _dijo Candace al reconocer la voz del doctor

_**-No lo digas en voz alta, nadie en el hospital lo sabe y estamos esperando el momento propicio para informárselo a nuestros superiores-**_ respondió el chico con un rojo en su cara

_**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso temen que los suspendan o algo?-**_

_**-Para nada, los dos somos solteros y realmente no hacemos nada indebido dentro del hospital así que no habrá problema- i**_ntervino Heather ante la insistencia de Candace

_**-Es verdad, además hay otra cosa-**_ añadió el doctor

_**-No me digas que estas embarazada-**_

_**-Esa es una posibilidad-** _sonrió Heather de forma sincera

_**-Vaya eso es increíble y me alegro por ustedes-**_ dijo Jeremy al enterarse de algo tan importante para la doctora de Candace

_**-¿Y, al menos nos lo presentaras?-**_ dijo la pelirroja con un poco de malicia

_**-Claro, Matthew Mason ellos son Candace Flynn y su novio Jeremy Johnson, niños este es mi novio Matt-**_dijo nerviosa Heather

La chica Flynn sonreía divertida por ver a esta ruda doctora convertida en un conejito asustado al presentarles a su novio y sobretodo por que recordó la conversación telefónica que tuvo con ella y lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

_**-Bueno Heather ya no te sonrojes tanto, solo quería conocer al chico que te puso así el otro día-**_

_**-Es en serio Candace, nadie puede saber que somos novios hasta que no le digamos al Director-**_

Dejando las bromas a un lado, la pelirroja se despidió con un fuerte abrazo hacia Heather y Matt, Jeremy hizo lo mismo y aunque no entendía del todo la actitud de su chica, fue respetuoso y no añadió algo más.

Ya en el auto, los chicos se sentaron tranquilamente pues ya querían llegar a casa y presentar a su hija.

_**-Me iré tranquilo, pero hay algo que tiene que saber chicos-**_dijo Lawrence muy misteriosamente

_**-¿Qué cosa Papá?-** _pregunto Candace un poco inquieta por la actitud de su padre

_**-Verán, es acerca de lo que dijimos acerca de que los medios se enteraran, pues, creo que es mejor que lo vean-**_

Y unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, una nube de reporteros se encontraba fuera, era un circo mediático y amenazaba con salirse de control, Candace no quería pasar por esto todavía, ella quería estar en su casa y pasar lo mas que pudiera con Amanda. Sorpresivamente algo asusto a los reporteros quienes salieron despavoridos, alcanzaron a escuchar que unos animales salvajes los estaban atacando, pero cuando se acercaron ya no había nada solo un patio solitario.

_**-¿Qué habrá sucedido? No hay duda los medios inventan algunas cosas-** _dijo Lawrence mientras bajaba del auto

Y así, todos pudieron entrar tranquilamente a la casa, una vez dentro fueron recibidos por familiares y amigos.

_**-¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidas Candace y Amanda!-** _gritaron al unísono

Ahí se encontraban los padres y abuelos de Jeremy incluso Suzy estaba, del lado de Candace también sus abuelos tanto maternos como paternos estaban fue una sorpresa muy agradable para ella.

**_-¿Donde esta? ¿Quiero ver a mi sobrina?-_ **se oyó la voz de Suzy al fondo quien se abría paso entre la multitud

_**-Tranquila Suzy, aquí esta-** _dijo Jeremy mostrándole a la niña quien aun dormía

_**-Es tan… linda y pequeñita, ¿puedo cargarla?-**_

_**-No lo se cariño, no creo que puedas sostenerla, pero todo depende de Candace-** _dijo la madre de Suzy

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió, de esta manera el rubio le dio con cuidado a su hija, la pequeña Suzy al tenerla entre sus brazos no pudo evitar recordar que unas horas antes trato de separar a su hermano y Candace, en el proceso incluso ella podría perder a la niña, la pequeña se sintió muy culpable por haber intentado llevar a cabo esto y sobretodo desear que la criatura que tenia en sus manos no naciera, un nudo en su garganta se formo e iba decir todo cuando la manita de Amanda tomo uno de sus dedos, Suzy se sintió morir, su sobrina quien ahora ya estaba despierta, solo la miro sin llorar, la hermana de Jeremy dejo escapar unas lagrimas por el hecho y le dio un beso al tiempo que le pedía perdón.

_**-Te dije que la cuidaría y le diría tus padres ¿No?-**_ se oyó la voz de Alexa

_**-Claro nunca dude de ti- contesto el chico y continuo-** _ven quiero que conozcas a Candace y mi hija

Alexa se aproximó a la pelirroja, quien lejos de estar enojada o algo parecido, sonrió de manera natural y también se acercó.

_**-Hola, tu debes ser Alexa Johnson, prima de Jeremy, es un gusto conocerte-**_ dijo Candace sin mostrar enojo

Los primos se sorprendieron de la actitud de la chica, ya que en una situación normal, la novia estaría abofeteando a la que casi logra separarla de su chico, pero no fue así, el trato cordial de Candace demostró que ya había tomado las cosas con mucha madurez y no tenía porque portarse grosera con ella.

_**-Ah claro y tu eres la novia y futura esposa de Jeremy, Candace es un placer-** _dijo Alexa correspondiendo la sonrisa de la pelirroja

El chico Johnson se relajo al saber que el malentendido entre ellas ya no existía y de inmediato le mostro a su hija quien todavía era cargada por Suzy.

_**-Y esta es Amanda, ¿no es preciosa?-**_

_**-Vaya, por el color de cabello se parece a ti Candace, pero creo que es muy pronto para decir eso sus rasgos no estarán del todo claros hasta que tenga 5 meses-**_ dijo Alexa mientras acariciaba la cara de la niña

Las siguientes personas en disfrutar de Amanda fueron los abuelos de ambos, estaban maravillados por la actitud tan calmada de la niña, ya que esta solo los miraba detenidamente y de vez en cuando sonreía.

_**-Es muy linda nuestra bisnieta ¿No, Hildegard?-**_

_**-Ya lo creo Betty Jo, heredo la belleza Johnson-**_

_**-¿Disculpa? Es claro que fue de parte de los Flynn de quien lo heredo**_

_**-¿Me dices mentirosa?-**_

_**-No, tan solo mal informada-**_

_**-Suficiente, vamos afuera a arreglar las cosas-** _dijo la Abuela de Jeremy retando a la abuela de Candace

-_**De acuerdo, estoy lista-**_ contesto Betty Jo sin dudar

Por fortuna y antes de que comenzaran a pelear, fueron detenidas por Winifred Fletcher, abuela paterna de Candace.

_**-Vamos, vamos, ya habrá tiempo para dirimir esas querellas, en este momento lo mas importante es que nuestra bisnieta esta aquí y podemos disfrutarla-**_

Las dos mujeres entraron en razón y dejaron de discutir, pero prometieron que lo resolverían en otro lugar y tiempo, por ahora la niña era lo primordial.

Ahora el turno de cargarla era de Stacy, aun le era difícil creer que esta chica el día de ayer estaba totalmente asustada por pensar que con esa clase de dolor tendría que tener a sus hijos, en este momento disfrutaba tener a Amanda y veía la cara de alegría de su amiga, las cosas no eran tan malas tampoco y se dijo para si que en un futuro no muy lejano ella también tendría uno.

_**-¿Puedo cargarla yo?**_- pregunto Phineas

Al oír a su hermano hacer esa petición la pelirroja no dudo en dársela, tenia un presentimiento de lo que sucedería y quería ver que tan cierto era.

_**-Hola, yo soy tu tío Phineas-** _dijo el niño sonriendo

Sorpresivamente, Amanda correspondió la sonrisa y el chico sonrió aun mas, Candace se quedo helada, en ese instante recordó el primer día en que vio a su hermano y al tenerlo en sus manos el también sonrió al verla.

_**-¿Pasa algo Candace?-** _pregunto Jeremy al verla al punto de llorar

_**-No, nada solo recordé algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y ahora volvió a ocurrir-**_ contesto dándole un beso a su novio

Ferb se acercó con Perry y el ornitorrinco vio a la niña y esta lo quiso tocar al tenerlo tan cerca, por un breve segundo él lo hizo, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera de emoción al tocar a la niña, para su buena suerte Candace no vio lo que paso.

El resto de la fiesta continuo en calma y después de un rato sin que nadie lo notara, Candace subió a su cuarto, quería darle de comer y dormirla un poco. La pelirroja se sentó tranquilamente en una mecedora que los chicos habían puesto ahí y mientras la alimentaba se cuestionaba su proceder. El día de hoy tal vez habían tenido suerte pero eso no pasaría mañana y tendría que enfrentar el acoso de los medios, no le daba importancia, sabia que si su familia, amigos, novio y su hija estuvieran con ella las cosas malas pasarían rápido.

Por otra parte también quería tenerla el mayor tiempo posible, ya que en un par de años iría a la universidad y tendría que separarse de ella, su mas grande temor era que Amanda pasase por esa terrible soledad, pero no era así, si sus hermanos continuaban haciendo este tipo de locos inventos su hija no estaría sola nunca.

_**-Mi pequeña Amanda, te amo mas que a mi vida y jamás me cansare de agradecer por tenerte-** _dijo Candace mientras la acostaba en la cuna.

Pero Amanda crecería fuerte, sana y sobretodo feliz, sin embargo esa ya es otra historia, ya que la de su extraño embarazo ha llegado a su fin.

Que tal, me falto algo o sobro, adelante díganlo con confianza, ya solo falta un capitulo y en el se vera si escribo mas de ella. Descuiden sera quien piensan

See you :)


End file.
